Colores Complementarios
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru]Naruto trata de sobrevivir a los años más difíciles de la adolescencia. Tiene un don, que le lleva a las situaciones más embarazosas. Para colmo, es gay, y está enamorado de SasuKe Uchiha. ¿Podrá salir airoso?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿sabéis quien soy?¿no? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estudio en el instituto público de Konoha. Tengo 16 años, soy un auténtico genio y muy popular. ¿Queréis saber más de mí? Bien.

¿Veis ese cuerpazo moreno y atlético con una camiseta verde ajustada y el aspecto de un auténtico dios del sexo? Pues ese no soy yo.

Yo soy el idiota que está a su lado limpiando los pasillos mientras él y las dos rubias que le acompañan me tiran cáscaras de pipas.

Vale, quizás no soy lo que esperabais, pero, ey, sigo siendo popular aunque no lo creáis. Solo que mi popularidad no es por el motivo que me gustaría, sino todo lo contrario. Es porque tengo un don, algo desde que tengo uso de razón, y es que…tengo una capacidad inhumana para quedar en ridículo de las formas más crueles. Y no hay día que no sienta la frase "tierra trágame" acudir a mi cabeza. Aunque tengo que reconocer que tras dieciséis años de tortura, mi sentido de la vergüenza va perdiendo efecto. Eso es bueno, supongo.

En resumen, que soy lo que todo el mundo definiría como un perdedor.

Comencé a ser verdaderamente consciente de mi maravillosa habilidad mi primer día de clase en segundo de primaria. Cuando salí a presentarme a la pizarra, se me enganchó el pie en la tarima y me caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me levanté con la cara horrible y la nariz sangrando mientras la profesora me cogía por el brazo. Todos se rieron mucho. Aunque, claro está, yo no me reía tanto.

Después de ver que aquello era solo el comienzo y que mi vida diaria acarreaba desastres, mis adorables compañeros de clase comenzaron a darse cuenta de mi don, el bulo fue corriendo año tras año persiguiéndome. Y ellos comenzaron a traer cámaras de foto a clase. En fin, un maldito asco.

Y sin embargo, he sobrevivido y estoy en el instituto, lo cual resulta un poco estresante. Soy como cualquier adolescente normal, joven y sano, con las hormonas mas revueltas de lo normal, solo que orientadas en una dirección un tanto problemática. Decir que soy impotente sería muchísimo más fácil para mí, que admitir que soy gay a mi edad y que se enterasen en mi instituto. Pues sí, para adornar la guinda, soy gay. Y no solo eso, estoy enamorado de una persona que no estaría a mi alcance ni aunque yo fuera un chico normal y corriente sin dones extravagantes. Del chico más popular del instituto, de mi amigo de la infancia con el que no me hablo desde hace más de ocho años…estoy locamente enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y es un maldito cretino, si me permitís decir. Es arrogante, frío, insociable y va por ahí con su look "super Emo", como dicen sus petulantes fans, pero joder…¿por qué tiene que estar tan bueno?¿por qué me pongo como un tomate maduro cuando por casualidad se encuentra mi mirada con la suya? Si es un imbécil, de todos los imbéciles de este instituto…¿por qué ÉL?

Pues todo tiene que ver con un suceso ocurrido hace unas tres semanas…

Flash Back---

Estaba en mi pupitre dándole vueltas a la goma, mirándola embobado con cara de mucho, mucho aburrimiento.

-Tsk…de lo que más ganas tengo ahora es de dar una clase de historia del arte…aunque si se pone a proyectar imágenes, quizás podría echarme a dormir un rato…

Me puse a mirar de reojo a la ventana, cuando de repente sentí algo helado y húmedo caer sobre mí, dejándome completamente empapado. "Ya empezamos" pensé. Volví mi mirada para ver a aquel demonio femenino con el pelo rosa llamado Sakura, que dijo un "perdóname" entre risas, sosteniendo aún el jarrón en la mano. Todos me miraban de reojo y se reían.

-Es que se me ha resbalado- siguió riendo entre dientes.

Yo, sin echarle cuenta, me levanté de mi sitio lo más dignamente que pude para ir al baño a tratar de secarme antes de pillar una pulmonía. Pero, para mi mala suerte, resbalé con el agua del puto jarrón y me caí de culo. Joder, no sabéis cómo dolió aquello. Sobre todo cuando ya ellos comenzaron a reír sin ningún pudor en toda mi cara.

Pero entonces, algo inesperado, ocurrió. Aquel gilipollas desalmado, presumido y frío, Sasuke Uchiha, se levantó de su asiento con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, agarró el jarrón que había en la otra ventana, se acercó pasivamente hasta donde Sakura y yo estábamos, y, con la tranquilidad que le precede, lo volcó sin ningún miramiento sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa, que se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer. Luego me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y, para mi ya creciente sorpresa, se quitó la sudadera azul marina con capucha que llevaba, tendiéndomela.

-Cámbiate. Ya me la devolverás.

Y, sin decir nada más y sin cambiar su expresión de mala hostia, se volvió a su sitio y siguió dibujando en su cuaderno.

End Flash Back---

Y, bueno, nadie podría decir que sea un desalmado después de hacer algo como aquello. Seguramente pensaréis que soy un capullo por hablar así de él después de cómo se portó conmigo. Pero se debe a otro suceso que tuvo lugar cuando fui a devolverle su sudadera ya limpia un par de días después.

Flash Back---

-Ehm…oye…-me acerqué completamente sonrojado a mi supuesto salvador, tendiéndole la sudadera azul- m-muchas gracias por lo del otro día.

-De nada-dijo secamente y, tras cogerla, la dejó sobre la mesa y continuó con su dibujo.

-Eh…esto…yo…-traté de sacar las palabras con dificultad…¿qué queréis? No tengo vida social.

-Lárgate. No tengo la más mínima intención de comenzar una conversación contigo.

Y el muy hijo de puta siguió dibujando a su aire, como si yo ni siquiera estuviese allí. Enfadado, me di la vuelta y me senté en mi sitio, pensando que era un idiota solo por creer que podía hacer un amigo por primera vez desde que estudiaba en aquel instituto de subnormales.

End Flash Back---

Bien. ¿Es o no es un bastardo?

Ya imaginaba que vuestra opinión sobre él cambiaría al contaros esto. Pero, sin embargo, como soy el más idiota de todos los idiotas sobre la tierra…la verdad es que yo seguí sintiendo no solo una fuerte gratitud hacia su gesto, sino que me he dado cuenta en las últimas tres semanas de que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, estoy loco por él, completamente.

Pero es que está tan bueno…tiene esos ojazos negros que tanto me gustan y que erizan cada vello de mi piel cuando se cruzan con los míos, esa piel pálida que tiene que ser extremadamente suave, ese culo prieto y sexy que entran ganas de estrujar a dos manos.

El único problema es que no quiere saber absolutamente nada del ser humano. Siempre anda por ahí perdiendo a sus estúpidas fans para que le dejen en paz. Y yo mirándole a escondidas, de hecho trato de no hacerlo, pero mis ojos se van solos. Solo espero que no me pillen un día de estos, porque va a ser bastante problemático…

Suena el timbre. Dejo las cosas de la limpieza en el cuartillo y le devuelvo las llaves al conserje. Recojo mi maleta y me largo de allí.

Ah, es verdad, se me ha olvidado explicaros por qué estaba limpiando el pasillo. Es que al salir de la clase, choqué sin querer con un profesor que iba bebiendo un refresco y lo desparramé por todo el suelo. Por lo cual me cayó una bronca bestial y mi tutor, Iruka-sensei, me hizo bajar en seguida a por las cosas y limpiarlo. En fin, cosas de mi rutina normal y corriente. Chocar contra personas, derramar cosas…suelen ser las manifestaciones más inocentes de don.

Llego a la clase y me siento en mi banca, mirando antes hacia cualquier cosa que pueda acabar con mi dignidad cuando entre en la clase. A veces incluso consigo evadir algunas de estas circunstancias del día a día.

Una vez sentado, abro mi maleta y saco las cosas de dibujo. Esta es una de mis clases favoritas, puedo llevarme dos horas dibujando, o escribiendo incluso, ya que el profesor no nos hecha mucha cuenta. Me pongo música y simplemente disfruto de tranquilidad. No suele haber muchos desperfectos en estas dos horas. Además, desde mi posición puedo observar a Sasuke mientras dibuja. Cuando lo hace, su expresión hostil cambia por una de relajación y concentración, se ve realmente muy atractivo. A veces incluso me pongo a dibujarle a él, siempre con discreción, claro. Sería muy, muy malo que me descubrieran, más todavía con mi don para hacer el ridículo.

¿Qué pensaría Sasuke si supiera…lo que pienso de él?

Mis compañeros de clase comienzan a ocupar las bancas, mientras yo ya estoy dibujando con mis cascos puestos. Al poco tiempo entra el profesor de dibujo, Ebisu-sensei. Es un imbécil al que no soporto y no para de mandar láminas horribles que no me gusta dibujar.

-A ver, callaos. Quiero que me hagáis un trabajo por parejas, os repartiré los temas y os daré una semana para hacerlo. Después lo tendréis que exponer. Lo quiero presentado en power point y así podremos usar nuestro maravilloso proyector, comprado con el presupuesto que nos ha concedido la dirección.

-¿Un trabajo? Menudo coñazo…-me echo encima de la mesa.

Se pone a decir los nombres de las personas en los grupos. Un momento, ¿es por orden de lista?...Solo hay dos personas con el apellido que empiece por U en esta clase, uno soy yo y el otro es…

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto son el grupo nueve.

Oh, dios mío. ¿Estoy soñando acaso? Siento mis mejillas arder cuando le veo dirigir su mirada con disgusto hacia mí. Al menos sé que no es nada personal, seguramente solo le molesta tener que compartir el mismo espacio vital con otro ser humano, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Pero esta…esta es mi oportunidad. Para hablar con Sasuke, hacerme su amigo…Sí, aunque tan solo sea hacer un maldito trabajo, podré pasar tiempo con él. Durante una semana. ¿Será posible que por una vez, mi suerte esté cambiando en algo?

-Grupo nueve: Sasuke y Naruto. Vuestro trabajo es sobre el color. Buscad todo lo que podáis, ya sabéis, colores complementarios, círculos cromáticos, etc.

Apunto todo lo que dice en mi cuaderno sin que se me note demasiado la ilusión. Un trabajo con Sasuke, un trabajo con Sasuke, ¡un trabajo con Sasuke!

Vale, mi autocontrol no está funcionando mucho. Además, todas las féminas me miran con odio, ahora que me fijo. ¿Por qué me miran tan mal?

-Oye, dobe.

Se me erizan los pelos de la nuca. Esa voz tan sexy no puede ser de otra persona. Me volteo lentamente, tratando de no ponerme demasiado nervioso y controlar un poco ese gran enemigo del ser humano que se auto invita a todas las fiestas: el sonrojo.

-¿Q-que quieres…?-genial, un oscar al mejor tartamudo.

-No es que me haga mucha gracia hacer un trabajo compartido. Pero como ya sabrás, tengo sobresaliente en todo y no tengo pensamiento de que eso cambie, así que…

-Yo también quiero sacar una buena nota- me enfado un poco.

-Quedamos en la biblioteca esta tarde a las cinco. Más te vale que seas puntual, usuratonkachi.

-Que yo sepa no te he insultado-este tipo me irrita. Si no estuviera tan bueno…

-Como sea. Hasta luego.

Y se vuelve a marchar a su sitio. Más miradas de odio intenso hacia mi persona por parte de las féminas en celo. Genial. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Me da igual, porque todas esas imbéciles están rabiando, porque YO voy a hacer el trabajo con Sasuke. Realmente uno se siente bien con estas pequeñas venganzas personales e insignificantes.

Suena el timbre de la segunda hora, recojo mis cosas dispuesto a irme para mi casa, feliz como una lombriz, pero la cabeza de Iruka-sensei se asoma por la puerta de la clase, y me hace señas para que vaya tras él. Le sigo hasta su despacho y me indica que tome asiento. Le conozco desde que soy un renacuajo, porque el trabaja en el orfanato en el que me he criado hasta que tuve edad suficiente como para desenvolverme solo.

-Naruto, tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo.

-Eso es evidente, si no, ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

-Déjate de tonterías y escúchame. ¿Cuándo vas a tratar de integrarte con tus compañeros? No tienes ni un amigo, deberías plantearte seriamente intentarlo.

-Tengo amigos, pero ninguno de ellos está en este estúpido instituto. Mi clase está llena de imbéciles que me odian…aunque yo lo quisiera, ellos no serían mis amigos. Así que…¿para qué intentarlo?

-Y ¿qué me dices de Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Q-qué pasa con él?-digo tratando de ocultar cómo mi corazón ha empezado a dar estúpidos botes en mi pecho.

-Bueno, él tampoco habla con nadie, se le ve bastante solo. ¿Por qué no te haces amigo suyo?

-Iruka-sensei…él es muy popular. No tiene amigos porque no quiere, y te aseguro que yo no tengo problema ninguno en hacerme su amigo -me sonrojo- pero estoy seguro de que él no opina lo mismo.

-Pero Naruto, tú y él os conocéis desde pequeños…¿no?

-Ya, pero hace ocho años que no nos hablamos…

-Bueno…además, quería hablarte de otra cosa. Quiero que sepas…-me sonrie-…que a mí puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿vale? Si te sientes solo, preocupado por los cambios de tu cuerpo, es una edad muy difícil y…

-¿A que viene tanta historia? Ve al grano, sensei- ya nos conocemos, quiere preguntarme algo pero no se atreve.

-Naruto, es difícil ser gay en el instituto y sobrevivir a ello. Pero eso no significa que tengas miedo de hacer amigos solo porque pueden descubrirlo.

Mi cara tiene que ser un poema ahora mismo. Empiezo a sudar mucho.

-Y-yo…yo no soy gay, no se de donde sacas esa idea…

-A lo mejor porque llevas tres semanas mirando a Sasuke como si fueras a empotrarlo en la pared y hacerle hombre.

Vale, esta vez esto si que NO tiene gracia.

-¿¡¡Qué estas diciendo!!?- me levanto completamente abochornado.

-Yo soy gay.

Se hace el silencio absoluto en la habitación.

-Yo soy gay, Naruto. Vamos, tranquilo…no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Pues vaya tela. ¿Cómo ha podido notarlo? Si estaba convencidísimo de que lo estaba ocultando a la perfección…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dejarte libre ya para que puedas ir a comer y luego hacer ese trabajo con Sasuke…

-¿Qué…?-mi mandíbula tiene k llegar cerca del suelo ahora mismo- tú…¿cómo sabes…?

-Bueno, estaba merodeando cerca de tu clase para poder hablar contigo…

-Esto es increíble…-y regalándole mi mirada más escéptica, dejo el despacho y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Sí, esa tarde comenzaría la operación: acercamiento y captura de Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de todo…¿acaso no era el profesor quien le había dicho que se hiciese su amigo?

Continuará…

Notas de Musita:

Sé que no tengo perdón por dejar un poquito de lado Irrealidad y el otro nuevo que he empezado, pero realmente me apetecía mucho escribir un AU. No tengo apenas tiempo para escribir, pero me queda una semana, solo una, para terminar los exámenes de una vez. Estas navidades voy a actualizar todos mis fics, que están casi terminados los capítulos. Espero que os guste esta nueva idea. Ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llego a la biblioteca casi un cuarto de hora antes de lo previsto. ¿Yo que sabía que saliendo media hora antes me sobraba tiempo? No paraba de dar vueltas por mi casa, y es que tengo ganas de verlo. Bueno, suena un poco patético y desesperado por mi parte, pero no me importa reconocerlo mil veces si hace falta. En mi cabeza, por supuesto…antes prefiero saltar de un puente que reconocer en público que me gusta tanto Sasuke.

Me siento en el banco al lado de la biblioteca. Espero que sea puntual, o me voy a quedar sin uñas. He cogido todo lo que creo que pueda servirme para el trabajo, es decir: varios folios y un bolígrafo. ¿Qué? La biblioteca es la fuente del saber, y si encima nos dejan el aula de informática no creo que necesitemos mucho más.

No puedo parar de pensar en cómo va a comportarse Sasuke conmigo. ¿Será un maldito bastardo? ¿Será simpático? Vale, muy poco probable…¿Será simplemente indiferente a mi persona? Ah…¡quiero que llegue ya!

De repente alzo la cabeza y él entra en mi trayectoria de visión. Avanza por el pasillo hacia mí, examinándome detenidamente. ¿Es sorpresa lo que veo en su rostro? ¿Tanto le extraña que haya llegado más temprano que él?

-Hola…-me atrevo a saludarle, diplomáticamente, claro.

-Hola -sigue mirándome descaradamente. ¿Qué tengo?

-Ey…¿se puede saber qué es lo que miras de esa forma? -empiezo a sentirme molesto.

-Bueno…-una sonrisa que no me gusta nada aparece en sus facciones- me preguntaba si viniste a propósito con las zapatillas de estar por casa o simplemente no te diste cuenta.

Siento la sangre acudir a mi rostro con la rapidez de un coche de carreras. ¡No es momento de sonrojarse, pardiez! Genial, me mira con satisfacción, sabe que me ha avergonzado. ¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar!

-Bah, me pasan estas cosas continuamente…-intento disimular con gesto de fastidio.

-Ya me había fijado.

Vale, esto es maravilloso, está perfectamente informado de mi don. Tampoco debería haber esperado lo contrario, prácticamente todo el mundo está al corriente. Pero es que me da mucha rabia que siempre que me gusta alguien tenga que quedar en ridículo continuamente…así nunca voy a tener novio.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a hacer el trabajo o no?-dice de repente volviendo a su habitual dosis de hostilidad.

-Vamos. ¿Empezamos en la biblioteca o en el aula de informática?

-Ya que estamos en la biblioteca, empecemos por aquí.

Me encojo de hombros y le sigo cuando atraviesa la puerta. Nos sentamos en silencio en una de las mesas del fondo. Él abre su carpeta y saca algunos folios, dejando caer un dibujo sobre la mesa. Se trata de la cara de una mujer vieja, con la piel del rostro extremadamente arrugada y la mirada perdida. Me quedo asombrado al verlo. Es perfecto, transmite una sensación muy extraña. Sabía que el chaval dibujaba bien, pero no hasta ese punto.

Se apresura a recogerlo y guardarlo en la carpeta. Pues sí que es reservado, cualquier otra persona se hubiera puesto a presumir si dibujase así. Me hace un gesto para que le siga a buscar libros a los estantes. La dura verdad es que no hay demasiado material sobre dibujo en la biblioteca, y eso que los de arte somos los niños mimados del instituto.

-No parece que haya nada que merezca la pena…-me quejo entre dientes.

-Eso es porque no sabes buscar bien…-dice tendiéndome un libro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras yo me quedo mirándole con la boca abierta. Vale, quizás no soy tan discreto como pensaba.

-¿Oye?¿Se puede saber qué miras con esa cara?- oh, oh…

-Eh…nada. Me parece increíble no haberlo visto antes-¡yey! A ver si se lo cree.

-A mi no tanto, teniendo en cuenta tus precedentes de torpeza.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? A ti no te gustaría tener mi don…-digo enfadado.

-¿Don?...-me mira como si estuviera loco. Yo me tapo la boca, no debería haber soltado semejante estupidez.

-Eh…bueno…yo lo llamo así. Por no decirle maldición, más que nada…ya sabes, me refiero a mi mala suerte y eso...

-Ah –me mira de nuevo algo escéptico- pues vaya.

-Si, bueno…-carraspeo- ¿vamos a hacer eso o no?

-Sí. Vamos a la mesa.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y abre el libro, buscando el tema de la luz y el color. Me entretengo mirando los dibujitos de círculos cromáticos. Me detengo en una de las viñetas y no logro reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-me pregunta, sorprendentemente, con expresión afable.

-Mira esto –le señalo la viñeta en la que sale un dibujo de dos viejas de pueblo peleándose, bajo la foto sale el título de la obra, "las viejas también riñen".

Vuelvo a soltar una carcajada, le miro esperando su desaprobación, y mi mandíbula se descuelga al comprobar que sus labios se curvan en una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Pero no una de estas de superioridad, sino una completamente inocente. Vale, creo que ha llegado la hora de tirarlo en la mesa de la biblioteca y violarlo de forma salvaje.

Tranquilo, Naruto, puedes controlarte. Respira hondo. Un, dos tres…Buen chico.

-Es extraño…-suelto sin pensar.

-¿El qué? –me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú sonriendo. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. No se te va a agrietar la cara ni nada parecido –ey, ¿he dicho YO eso? Me castigo mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

-Bah…-vuelve la cara hacia el libro. Un momento…¿soy yo o se ha sonrojado?

-H-has…¿has encontrado algo? –como sigamos de cháchara ni trabajo ni ocho cuartos.

-Sí, mira, aquí…-se inclina un poco hacia mí para señalar en mi lado del libro. Me lo estoy pasando tan bien…huele a ese champú de menta que tanto me gusta…

-¿P-por d-d-donde crees que deberíamos empezar…? –genial, si sigo así comenzará a llamarme "d-d-d-dobe" y no será nada divertido.

-Quizás por cómo incide la luz sobre los objetos y eso…luego podríamos empezar a añadir círculos cromáticos, alguna información sobre las relaciones de los colores entre sí…podríamos añadir algo de mezclas. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ehm…bien…me parece bien –sobre todo si me hablas desde tan cerca…oh dios, estoy empezando a hiperventilar. Piensa en el profe de diseño… hombres bajitos con bigote, hombres bajitos con bigote...¡no funciona!

-Bueno, pues empecemos a redactar. Tú esta página, yo esta. Luego cuando terminemos nos lo repasamos el uno al otro.

Y sin más preámbulos nos ponemos a trabajar en el asunto. Aún así, cuesta mucho enterarse de la mierda esta de los colores-luz cuando tienes semejante ejemplar de hombre sentado a tu lado, sobre todo si hace unos minutos te estaba hablando a menos de tres centímetros.

Después de una hora o así, cada uno hemos hecho una redacción de unas tres carillas con el material encontrado en el libro. Me ha dado sus hojas para que lo lea y él está repasando las mías. Me encanta cómo escribe, así da gusto leer aunque sea sobre este coñazo de tema. Tiene una letra tan bonita, pequeñita y algo inclinada…no como la mía, enorme y un poco difícil de descifrar. Los profesores siempre se quejan en los exámenes. Mira que he intentado mejorarla…pero he fracasado siempre.

-Oye –capta mi atención- ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho el diccionario para que le causes semejante estropicio?

-Eh…yo…-me sonrojo- ¿tan mal está?

-Tienes unas diez faltas de ortografía en un párrafo de siete lineas…y no son tildes.

-Bueno…quizás debería leer más –me sobo la cabeza para parecer despreocupado.

-Usuratonkachi.

¿Debería ofenderme por eso? Bueno, de todas formas va a seguir insultándome le diga lo que le diga…así que paso de montar el pollo. Además, no quiero estropear el "clima de compañerismo" que se ha formado a nuestro alrededor…Plan: acercamiento y captura de Uchiha Sasuke, primera parte…¡conseguido!.

-Vamos, sigue trabajando de una vez –me riñe con cara de pocos amigos.

Vale, quizás es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, pero la cosa no va tan mal.

Terminamos de trabajar sobre las nueve y media. Ya están cerrando el instituto y nos echan de la biblioteca. Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos quedamos parados en la puerta. Ninguno dice nada, ni se mueve, me estoy poniendo nervioso…¡argh!

-¿No te vas a tu casa todavía? –pregunta por fin, sin alterar su timbre grave de voz

-No, no quiero volver todavía –confieso.

-Yo tampoco.

Se sienta en los escalones de la entrada y yo me siento a un medio metro de él. Nos mantenemos un rato más en silencio. Hace frío y tengo las manos y la nariz congeladas.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? –pregunto al rato.

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu motivo para no querer irte a casa –le digo sin mirar hacia donde está él.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas…-siento una oleada eléctrica recorrerme la espalda- yo si me acuerdo del tuyo.

-¿Te acuerdas…? –le miro sorprendido.

-"Porque de todas formas, no hay nadie que esté allí esperándome".

Ahora si que me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Se acuerda de algo que le dije hace tantos años? Ahora que lo pienso, me viene a la mente la conversación que tuvimos ese día…el último día que Sasuke y yo hablamos hace ocho años. Una mirada triste acude a mi rostro, el sentimiento de nostalgia es tan fuerte que no sé si podré ocultarlo.

-"Porque tendré que estar solo en casa con mi hermano" –repetí con un tono de voz más amargo de lo que hubiera pretendido.

-Entonces sí que te acuerdas…dobe.

Vuelve a formarse el silencio entre los dos. Jamás pensé que siquiera recordase quien era yo…y ahora me viene con estas. Tengo una pregunta bailándome en los labios pero no me atrevo a formularla, a romper este silencio tan cómodo que se ha establecido entre los dos…pero si no lo hago ahora, quizás no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué no volviste más? –pregunté por fin.

-Me surgieron cosas más importantes –sentenció. Estaba claro por su expresión que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Sigue…¿sigue dándote miedo la oscuridad…?

-No –responde cada vez más frío. Quizás me estoy pasando de la raya con las preguntas- yo me voy ya.

-Ah…vale. Yo también debería irme ya –me pongo en pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora.

-Adiós –se da la vuelta y hace un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Adios…

Le observo marcharse y los recuerdos acuden cada vez con más precisión…está oscureciendo, como aquel día.

Flash Back----

-Hola.

Me volví para mirar al niño que estaba frente a mí. Le examiné, sin soltar mi cubito lleno de arena. Frente a mí había un chico que tendría mi edad, su estatura era más o menos igual que la mía, tenía el cabello negro y la piel muy blanca. Mirarle resultaba agradable para los sentidos, así que pensé que ser su amigo sería divertido.

-¿Quieres jugar? –le pregunté tendiéndole el rastrillo. Él asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

Nos llevamos jugando toda la tarde, hasta que casi no podíamos más. Jugamos a hacer hoyos en la arena buscando tesoros, después estuvimos un buen rato jugando a ver quién era capaz de subir más alto en la telaraña de cuerda y más tarde acabamos haciendo carreras alrededor del parque. Cuando terminamos, estábamos cansados y sucios, pero con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Es divertido jugar contigo –le dije mientras me tiraba a lo largo de un banco.

-Lo mismo digo. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a jugar con otros –dijo sentándose a mi lado- me alegro de haber hablado contigo hoy.

-Y yo…-le sonreí- ¡ya se! Ven a jugar conmigo mañana, a la misma hora, ¿vale?

-Vale –estrechó mi mano.

Y, a partir de ese día, comenzamos a jugar juntos todas las tardes en el parque durante casi un año. Era muy divertido estar con él, al principio era algo reservado pero parecía que se iba soltando cada vez más conmigo. Me contaba cosas sobre su familia, lo cual me hacía tenerle mucha envidia, ya que yo no tenía a nadie. Tan solo una habitación en el orfanato que estaba cruzando la calle del parque. No había conocido a mis padres ni a ningún otro familiar, y allí me sentía muy solo. Siempre me ponía triste cada vez que tenía que volver y separarme de Sasuke. Hasta que, un día, antes de irse, Sasuke y yo tuvimos aquella conversación.

-Ah…estoy muy cansado…-me senté en uno de los bancos.

-Y yo…pero, no quiero irme todavía.

-Tampoco yo –se me quedó mirando algo serio mientras lo decía.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo para no querer volverte aún? –me preguntó.

-Bueno, quizá es… porque, de todas formas, no hay nadie que esté allí esperándome –vi el sentimiento de culpa en sus ojos y me apresuré a quitarle dramatismo al asunto- es muy aburrido, ya sabes, me caen muy mal los chicos del orfanato…¿y los tuyos?¿por qué no te quieres volver todavía?

-Porque tendré que estar solo en casa con mi hermano…-pareció algo asustado cuando lo dijo.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?

-No lo sé…-se estaba poniendo nervioso y tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Si yo tuviera un hermano…-sonreí- trataría de llevarme muy bien con él…igual que contigo.

Se me quedó mirando algo sorprendido y observé cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rosa. Luego, me dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo seré tu hermano a partir de ahora, ¿vale? –esta vez fui yo el sorprendido, pero me apresuré a sonreír también.

-¡Vale!

Cuando ya se hizo demasiado tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, Sasuke y yo nos despedimos en la entrada del parque. Mientras le observaba darse la vuelta y despedirse con un gesto de su mano, tuve una extraña sensación que no me gustó nada. Le miré mientras se alejaba y, cuando torció la esquina, yo crucé la calle hacia el orfanato.

Aquella, fue la última vez que pude ver a Sasuke en el parque. Estuve acudiendo a la cita durante al menos un mes, todas las tardes sin falta. Pero él no volvió a aparecer.

End Flash Back----

Me abrigué bien bajo mi bufanda y comencé a andar hacia casa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me acordaba de aquello…Aprendí a recordarlo tan sólo como una tontería, una cosa de niños que había quedado atrás.

¿Por qué Sasuke me lo había recordado?

¿Por qué siento ahora que ya no es el desconocido con el que había quedado hace unas horas?

Quien sabe, quizás…él ha estado tan solo como yo durante todos estos años.

Notas de Musita:

No os quejaréis!!! He actualizado bien rapidito. Espero que no os moleste que haya puesto un toque un poco dramático así tan pronto, os prometo que el fic no va a ser así, es tan solo que quería contar la historia de ellos de peques, pero el fanfic no va a ser tristón ni dramático ni nada de eso. Seguiremos con un popular y frío Sasuke y un torpe y adorable Naruto. Espero que os haya gustado y que mantenga vivo el interés, un beso a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Un mueble.

Soy un mueble. Sí, uno de estos objetos que usamos para colocar cosas, enseñar a las visitas, pasar delante de ellos sin hablarles, como a todos los seres inertes del planeta. ¿O no es eso un mueble?¿Sí, verdad?

Entonces yo soy uno, definitivamente. Porque esta mañana, cuando he llegado al instituto, ese es precisamente el trato que he recibido por parte de cierto amigo de la infancia que tiene el pelo de negro y un maravilloso culo prieto.

Y yo me pregunto: ¿Para qué tanta historia ayer, si pensaba seguir ignorándome? Porque, sinceramente NO lo entiendo. Cuando le he saludado, ni siquiera me ha dirigido la mirada, así que le he quitado el casco de la oreja y le he vuelto a saludar. Él, simplemente se ha levantado, se ha vuelto a colocar su música y se ha largado, sin mirarme de nuevo.

¡Joder! Incluso si fuera un mueble al menos me limpiaría el polvo, pero creo que no se acercará a mí ni para eso. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de nuevo? ¿Acaso dije algo ayer que le molestó…? O quizás… ¿se avergüenza de mí? Tonterías, después de haberme defendido delante de Sakura.

Entonces…

¿POR QUÉ?

Llevo toda la mañana comiéndome la cabeza por lo mismo y sigo sin entender el motivo. Además, aún nos queda mucho por terminar del trabajo, llevamos apenas tres o cuatro páginas de las quince. ¿Piensa sacarlo del aire? ¿De debajo de una piedra? O quizás piensa sacarlo él solo de su cabecita de genio repelente.

Ha terminado la última clase y sigue sin hablarme. Le observo mientras recoge sus cosas. ¿Qué? ¿Estás hecho un machote, eh? No hablarle al idiota de la clase es una decisión sabia, sin duda. Podría perder a todas esas maravillosas fans que tanto le gustan.

Sale de la clase y, antes de que cruce el umbral, puedo calarle una mirada furtiva hacia mí. ¿Me estaba mirando?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sakura Haruno observaba a Naruto en silencio mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Estaba celosa. Mucho.

No solo estaba haciendo un trabajo con su adorado y venerado Sasuke, sino que encima, le había defendido tratándola fatal. Y hacía un par de horas, cuando se habían cruzado en el pasillo, había ocurrido algo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

Flash Back----

Estaba yo buscando a mi objeto de deseo por los pasillos del la segunda planta, cuando le reconocí al doblar la esquina.

"Ahhh…ahí viene Sasuke-kun…chocaré accidentalmente con el y luego….¡kyaaaaaa!"

Me volví en mis pasos antes de que él pudiera verme y, cuando creí que estaría lo suficientemente cerca me tiré "accidentalmente" sobre él como estaba previsto. Ambos caímos al suelo, solo que, por el contrario a mis planes, en vez de caer sobre él, reboté hacia atrás cayéndome de culo. Dolió mucho.

"Ah, pobre Sasuke-kun, ¡le he tirado todos sus dibujos por el suelo!"

Me apresuré a recogerlos con cuidado, pero mis ojos se fijaron en uno en particular, que me hizo quedar en estado de shock. Mi moreno se apresuró a quitármelo de las manos con celeridad, y pude observar con horror, cómo su rostro de ponía más rojo que mi anorak de plumas. Mis esperanzas y sueños se rompieron en mil pedazos mientras recibía su mirada de "como digas algo de esto te corto en rodajitas muy finas", para más tarde, verle alejarse de mí con su carpeta bien agarrada.

End Flash Back----

Y por eso, la chica de pelo rosa no había parado de llorar durante toda la mañana, siendo consolada por el resto del club de fans que no sabía lo que ocurría y estaban de los nervios. Todas estaban convencidas de que lo único que podía conseguir que Sakura llorase de esa forma era algo referente a Sasuke, ya que, sinceramente y en confianza, como amigas suyas sabían que la muchacha no lloraba así como así por cualquier cosa, pues antes de que eso ocurriera ella misma se encargaba de que llorase el bando contrario.

Y ahora que tenía los ojos secos y doloridos de llorar, tan sólo le quedaba canalizar su ira en forma de miradas asesinas a cierto rubio que había en la clase. No diría nada del dibujo a nadie, ya que lo último que quería era que Sasuke la odiase. Pero, por otra parte, conseguiría manipular y conducir al club de fans de Sasuke contra la nueva amenaza que se le había presentado. Destruiría a ese idiota torpón y le quitaría de en medio como a una mosquita muerta. Y tanto que lo haría.

"Ya verás, Uzumaki Naruto…vas a saber lo que es la competencia"

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Llevo más de media hora sentado en el parque que hay al lado del instituto. No tengo ninguna gana de irme a casa todavía. Hay dos horas de dibujo técnico a las cuatro y media, así que me voy a quedar por aquí comiéndome un fantástico y maravilloso bocadillo de los que ponen en la tienda de la esquina. Me levanto, agarro mis cosas y me acerco a por mi preciado almuerzo. Dos euros por una chapata llena de jamón serrano, carne mechada y mojo picón. ¿Se le puede pedir algo más a esta vida? Sinceramente, creo que no.

Aunque bueno, se me ocurren un par de cosas que…

-Eh.

Esa voz potente, sexy e irresistible no puede ser de otra persona que de cierto bastardo empeñado en convertirme en parte del mobiliario del instituto. ¿Será que fuera del hábitat no me camuflo? A lo mejor es que sólo me vuelvo mueble dentro del instituto. Interesante. La pregunta es…¿debería mantenerme firme y no dirigirle la palabra? Eso, ¡sé un hombre!

-Sasuke, ¿Qué tal te va? –…o, claro, también esta la opción de ser un nenaza.

-Bien.

Tan hablador como siempre. Lo que realmente me pregunto es…¿Qué quiere de mí, después de ignorarme durante el resto del día?¿Que le invite a bocadillo?

-Me preguntaba si…-anda, ¿y ahora habla?- quizás te ha pasado algo extraño hoy…

-¿Algo extraño?¿como qué? -¿y a este que le pasa?¿se ha intoxicado comiendo marisco?

-No sé…algo como…una loca diciendo cosas raras…con el pelo rosa…-desvía la mirada incómodo.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura? -¿qué? Es la única tipa con el pelo rosa que conozco, ni que contar que está loca y es una mala pécora.

-No, si yo no me refería a nadie en concreto…-se pone nervioso.

-¿Y cuantas personas hay con el pelo rosa que conozcas? –sigue sin responder- bueno, ¿debería haberme pasado algo raro acaso…?

-No, solo lo decía por decir algo…a propósito, ¿Cuándo vamos a terminar el trabajo? Te recuerdo que tenemos que sacar buena nota –lo siento, Sasuke, cambiar de tema se te da fatal.

-Bueno, si cierto Uchiha no hubiera estado todo el día jugando a "ignoremos al idiota", quizás hubiéramos podido hablar de ello. De todas formas, si quieres después de dibujo técnico nos quedamos y buscamos en internet más información.

-Vale.

Más silencio. Joder, viene, me suelta eso y sigue en plan antisocial. De todas formas, si se ha acercado…es porque no tiene nada conmigo, ¿verdad?...entonces, ¿por qué me ha ignorado esta mañana? Y yo…¿por qué soy tan nenaza que no puedo ni enfadarme con él?

Tras media hora más de silencio incómodo, toca por fin el timbre de la clase y nos levantamos del banco para entrar en el instituto. Observé con satisfacción que, aún dentro del precinto, seguía sin convertirme en mueble de nuevo, pues Sasuke continuaba caminando a mi lado sin inmutarse. Me alegré mucho por ello, ¿a quien le gusta ser un mueble, después de todo?

"Y yo que quería disfrutar de mi bocata en paz…" me lamenté. Con Sasuke no había sido capaz de comérmelo a gusto. Hubiera preferido estar solo, sin preocuparme de pijaditas, dándole bocados en plan vikingo. Pero mi sentido del ridículo, altamente desarrollado en mis dieciséis años de vida, me obligó a contenerme.

Pero ahora, caminaba relajado junto a Sasuke. Tan relajado, que no me di cuenta del complot que se cernía sobre mi persona. Bajé la guardia y eso significó mi sentencia de muerte.

Fui tan sumamente torpe, que no vi cómo algún hijo de puta me ponía una zancadilla par que cayera al suelo. Ya de por sí pensé que se habían colado, pero fue mucho peor cuando sentí varios cracs bajo mi cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo. Y es que aquel mal nacido había preparado su trampa a la perfección, colocando algunas bombitas de peste para que yo cayese encima.

Mi ropa se llenó con el apestoso líquido, haciendo que terminase completamente empapado en ese delicioso aroma a huevo podrido y otras cosas más apetitosas que prefiero no mencionar.

Y me quise morir.

"¡Ahora no!" me lamenté de nuevo "¿Por qué delante de Sasuke?¿Tanto me odian?"

Me levanté con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, aguantándome las lágrimas para que Sasuke, el cual me miraba con algo que parecía sorpresa y desconcierto, no me viera llorar como una nena.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia los vestuarios con mi mochila en la mano para tratar de deshacer el desastre. Desde el incidente del jarrón y el agua, siempre llevaba una muda limpia y seca de ropa en la maleta, para poder cambiarme después de alguna "bromita" o desastre natural de mi propia cosecha.

Estaba tan enfadado que, viendo que no había nadie, me dirigí directamente hacia la habitación con las duchas y, desvistiéndome con rabia, tiré la ropa en el suelo, junto a mi mochila, y me metí en una de las duchas. Al abrir el grifo del agua caliente me sentí revivir. Otro error por mi parte. Puesto que no presté atención alguna cuando escuché a alguien entrar en las duchas y salir al momento.

Cuando terminé de quitar la apestosa sustancia de mi cuerpo, salí de la ducha y estiré la mano para alcanzar la toalla, pero lo único que atiné a tocar fueron los fríos azulejos de la pared. No había ni rastro de la toalla que había dejado en el perchero antes de entrar a la ducha, ni de mi ropa, ni de mi maleta.

Nada.

Esa palabra retumbó en mi cabeza miles de veces mientras quería volver a morirme mil veces más que al principio.

"No…" susurré entre dientes "No, no, no, no…¡kuso!…"

Me volví a meter en la ducha tratando de pensar. Seguro que algún despistado se había olvidado algo dentro de las taquillas, siempre pasaba…aunque fuera lo más mínimo, siempre era mejor que ir por ahí completamente desnudo. Tampoco es que pudiera salir de la ducha tan normal, fuera quien fuese el artífice de la broma, podría andar por allí con una cámara de fotos esperándome para inmortalizar el momento.

Con cautela y mirando en todas las direcciones, salí de la ducha dirigiéndome a la puerta que conducía al vestuario. Asomé la cabecita. Nadie, o al menos eso parecía. Tendría que arriesgarme o morir congelado en aquella ducha.

Comenzé a buscar con rapidez y desesperación por todas las taquillas, siguiendo el plan que antes había ingeniado, pero tenía que contar con la torpeza de otros seres humanos y, para mi desgracia, aquel día nadie se había dejado ni siquiera unos miserables calcetines en el vestuario.

De repente, escuché pasos acercarse y me alarmé. Recorrí con la vista toda la habitación y corrí hacia la puerta para volver a meterme en la ducha, pero no conseguía abrirla. Se había atrancado, después de cuarenta años de servicio, sólo y exclusivamente para mí.

Rápidamente, vislumbré uno de estos rollos de papel higiénico gigante y lo coloqué delante de mis vergüenzas cuando los pasos abrieron la puerta y se escuchó a la persona entrar. Mi sangre se congeló.

"¿¡S-Sasuke…!?" con mi habitual torpeza, me puse tan nervioso al verle frente a mí que, sin fijarme en el agua que había bajo mis pies, al intentar salir de su vista me resbalé y tanto el rollo de papel higiénico como yo, hicimos un giro de casi ciento ochenta grados y caí irremediablemente en el suelo tumbado en la postura del ángel como dios me trajo al mundo.

Mientras me sonrojaba hasta los tobillos y mi orgullo y yo seguíamos tirados en el suelo, Sasuke comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. En una situación normal me hubiera puesto a pensar en lo maravilloso que era ver a mi Uchiha reírse con tantas ganas, pero mi dignidad perdida y el dolor de mi trasero, espalda y cabeza no me lo permitieron.

-Eres un dobe, Naruto –y siguió riéndose a carcajadas. Al menos podría dejar de mirarme, digo yo…

Contuve la respiración cuando le vi acercarse a mi lado, cogiéndome de los hombros y ayudándome a levantarme. Me apresuré a encogerme cubriendo mi cuerpo y sonrojándome aún más que antes, en parte por mi cruel posición de exhibicionista y en parte por el calor de sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos. Pensándolo de otra forma, aquella escena era de lo más erótico festiva.

-Toma, usuratonkachi –me tendió mi maleta perdida, lo cual hizo que me irritase sobremanera.

-¿¡has sido tú el de la broma!? –le grité.

-No. Ha sido otra persona con la que me he cruzado. Le he hecho confesar y he venido a traértelo antes de que lo notases. Pero por lo que veo llego tarde…-sonrió con malicia de nuevo.

-G-gracias…-cogí mi mochila sonrojado y me cubrí un poco con ella.

-Ya que te veo tan avergonzado, te dejo a solas para que te vistas, dobe. Nos vemos.

-¿Y dibujo técnico? Ya no podrás entrar…-me sentí algo culpable.

-Bah…tampoco importa demasiado. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de ir, de todas formas.

Y así vi a mi objeto de deseo salir del vestuario. Cuando por fin reaccioné, comencé a vestirme rápidamente. Quizás, con algo de suerte, Sasuke aún me estaría esperando fuera cuando terminase.

Notas de musita:

Kyaaaaa!!! n///n muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!!! Espero que os guste este capítulo también. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiéndolo. Ja ne!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Atravieso la puerta del vestuario y allí se encuentra Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, esperándome. Sonrío para mis adentros y le indico que vayamos a la biblioteca a seguir con nuestro trabajo para el pesado de dibujo. Esta vez, iremos al aula de informática. La conserje es una de las numerosas fans de Sasuke y le da la llave sin siquiera pensárselo. Vivir en la piel de un tipo como él tiene que dar muchas satisfacciones. Aunque no más de las que tiene que dar ser su…no, no pienses eso, no la vayamos a liar.

Nos sentamos los dos en el ordenador del profesor, que es el que tiene la mesa más grande. Pongo nuestras mochilas a un lado y me dedico a escribir en un folio lo que Sasuke me va dictando. No tenemos impresora, así que mejor lo copiamos directamente, aunque, pensándolo bien, si Sasuke lo copia en su mp3…Me giro emocionado para comunicarle mi fantástica idea.

Plaf!

Oh…mierda…

Sin querer y con la emoción, no he situado muy bien la posición de su cara y le he dado un tortazo sin pretenderlo. Me mira enfadado. ¡No, no, lo siento!

-Eh…yo…esto…lo siento, no quería…

-Ya lo sé. Eres patoso con ganas, usuratonkachi.

-…h-he - me rasqué la cabeza, tratando esta vez de tener cuidado al mover la mano.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

-Ah, si…¿no podrías llevarte el trabajo a tu casa en el mp3? Así no tenemos que copiarlo a mano, ¿verdad..?

-¿Te crees que no lo había pensado? Pero entonces yo haré todo y tu no moverás un dedo, así que paso.

-Venga, hombre, buscamos los dos…¿si? –pongo cara de perrito abandonado sin pretenderlo, llevo ensayándola muchos años para persuadir a Iruka-sensei.

-Está bien. Acércate más al monitor, entonces –dice echándose a un lado.

-V-vale.

Ya me he vuelto a sonrojar. Pero, es que…estamos muy juntos ahora. Antes la he cagado en tan solo cinco minutos, ahora que estoy prácticamente a su lado…¿cómo voy a conseguir no ser un completo inútil? De repente, noto mi cuello y mis orejas arder. Su pierna y la mía se están tocando bajo la mesa. No se mueve, no se aparta. Yo, ni siquiera me atrevo a respirar, no quiero alejarme de él. Parezco una colegiala enamorada, joder.

-Naruto…

-¿S-si?

-Mira esto, a ver que te parece –señala la pantalla y me acerco más a él para fijar la vista. Sí, necesito gafas, ¿y qué? Tampoco es que tenga dinero para comprármelas.

-Ah…es bastante bueno… -de repente le veo sonrojarse. Me doy cuenta de que prácticamente estoy hablando junto a su oreja y me sonrojo también. ¡Vale, para! Haz algo útil para variar. Muevo mi mano al ratón para seleccionar el texto y me topo con algo cálido en vez de con el frío plástico. Me vuelvo a sonrojar hasta las raíces. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡He puesto mi mano sobre la de Sasuke! Por lo visto hemos tenido la misma idea con respecto a lo del ratón. Aparto la mano corriendo, tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo.

Vuelve su cara hacia mí, todavía no he roto la cercanía que tenemos los dos. Se me queda mirando con su expresión fría de siempre, pero esta vez con un lindo toque de color en las mejillas. ¿Qué estará pensando?

-Naruto.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Tu…¿eres gay?

Me quedo completamente en blanco. Mi boca no se mueve, mis piernas no se mueven, mis brazos no se mueven, joder, mi corazón es el único que trota salvajemente dentro de mi pecho. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, me levanto del asiento y sin mirarle ni recoger mis cosas, salgo corriendo de allí con todas mis fuerzas, casi olvidándome de respirar.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUÍ?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Hace al menos dos horas que llegué a mi piso. Desde entonces, no hago más que moverme de un sitio para otro. Cuando entré, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama y esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Después me levanté y me tiré en el sofá, abrazando dos o tres cojines. Luego me tiré en la alfombra, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá, golpeándola repetidas veces contra él. Cuando acabé de auto-castigarme, me levanté y me encontré frente al frigorífico, con la puerta abierta. Y es que no tenía hambre. De hecho, era incapaz de comer nada.

Y después de hacer el mismo recorrido unas cinco veces, aquí estoy, tirado en la cama abrazando la almohada y con el estómago aún dando botes y torturándome por los nervios.

¿Cómo voy a ir al instituto mañana?

¿Cómo se ha enterado Sasuke?

¿Se lo habrá chivado Iruka?

¿Lo saben todos los demás?

¿Lo sabe solo Sasuke?

¿Le molestará?

Y una vez tras otra las mismas preguntas me taladran el estómago y suben y bajan por mi pecho. Me levanto de nuevo y me asomo a la ventana. Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama. ¡No puedo estarme quieto! Y es que…estoy tan asustado…me da tanto pánico ir al instituto mañana…

¿He hecho algo malo, acaso…?

Hundo la cabeza en la almohada que abrazo contra mí fuertemente.

"Mamá…"

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Suena el despertador y casi ni puedo moverme. ¿Tan tarde me acosté ayer?

Ah…

Recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a mi cabeza. Vuelvo a ponerme nervioso y me acurruco entre las sábanas. ¿Debería faltar a clase y quedarme aquí?...Yo…no quiero ir.

Pero quedarme metido en la cama no solucionará las cosas, y estaré otro día más sin poder dormir, ¿no? Entonces…quizás debería enfrentar mis problemas. Si tan solo tuviera un amigo o amiga en el que confiar, que pudiera estar conmigo y protegerme…pero no lo tengo, estoy solo. Y tengo que aprender a cuidarme por mí mismo.

La cara de Sasuke vuelve a mi mente y las mariposas echan a volar de nuevo. Igual solo son suposiciones suyas. Igual no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Entonces…¿por qué me afecta tanto que pueda saberlo?

Me ducho lo más lentamente posible. Cuanto más tiempo tarde en salir de casa mejor. Me visto en silencio y, agarrando las cosas del instituto, cierro mi apartamento y comienzo el paseo hacia el instituto. Hace una hora, recién levantado, tenía tanto sueño que apenas me podía levantar…y sin embargo ahora, siento la inquietud recorrerme todo el cuerpo, como espasmos eléctricos que circulan desde mi columna vertebral hasta las puntas de los dedos.

Llego a la puerta del edificio y me quedo ahí parado. Las piernas me tiemblan un poco. Trato de pasar del tema, de ser fuerte y evitar la vergüenza, como he hecho todos estos años. Sin embargo, parece que tanto tiempo de auto-convicción no ha servido para nada.

Subo un escalón. Luego otro. Otro más. Así, lentamente, hasta que termino de subir las escaleras de entrada. Nadie me mira raro, por el momento, ni me llama maricón. Ya es una buena señal, creo.

Tengo la primera hora, de historia, en la clase doscientos cinco. Subo las escaleras sin darme mucha prisa y me asomo al pasillo. No hay nadie, ya han entrado en la clase. Trago saliva y me sitúo delante de la clase. Voy a llamar.

-Ey.

-AH-mpf!!!... -"joder, ¡que susto!...¿¡quién demonios se cree el idiota este para…u-un momento…es Sasuke…".

-Ven conmigo –suelta con su habitual tono seco de voz.

Prácticamente, me arrastra hacia el ascensor de uso exclusivo para profesores y personal y me hace entrar. Le da a uno de los botones y deja el trasto parado entre la segunda y la primera planta. Finalmente, me quita la mano de la boca y se apoya contra una de las paredes del ascensor, cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, ahora me vas a explicar por qué me dejaste ayer tirado con el trabajo en el aula de informática.

"Mmm…quizás porque me preguntaste si era gay…"

-Y-yo…es que…

-¿Qué?

"Pues para soltar incoherencias, casi mejor me callo…"

-Oye…¿no me vas a responder? –se levanta de encima de la pared y se acerca peligrosamente…u-un momento, ¿…está poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza?

"…Si no responder hace que te sigas acercando, quizás empiece a callarme más a menudo…"

-Naruto…¿es por que te pregunté si eras gay…?

"¡NO!...bueno, sí, pero también por que estás muy cerca de mí y me cuesta pensar con algo que no sea mi entrepierna…aparte de que me has encerrado contigo en un ascensor…dios mío, ¡si yo soy claustrofóbico!"

-¿No me vas a responder…? Eres gay…¿verdad? –su rostro se acerca a mi oreja y siento su aliento cálido acariciar mi piel.

"Oh, no…me estoy mareando…"

-Tú… -coloca su cara delante de la mía, casi podemos tocar nuestras narices.

"¿Yo…? No estoy muy seguro…"

-Estás… -sus labios casi rozan con los míos.

"¿Estoy…? En un ascensor cerrado…muy, muy pequeño…"

-… -su pierna roza contra mi…¡ey! –te has puesto palote, Uzumaki…

Me pongo pálido (más) mientras le veo separarse de mí. ¿Lo ha hecho solo para probarme? Tengo ganas de vomitar, estoy mareado…No puedo…

-¡Agrh! Oye…podrías haber avisado de que te sentías mal…

"Puedo ver tu cara de asco, gilipollas. Es lo que puede pasar cuando secuestras a gente en los ascensores para hacer cosas tan bajas…ahora…¡¡¡déjame salir de aquí!!!"

-Tsk, vamos…te llevo a la enfermería…-dice pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro, tratando de acercarme a él lo menos posible.

"Dios…qué patética es mi existencia…"

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Parece que, con el aire fresco de la calle, me he empezado a sentir mejor. Sasuke se encuentra sentado a un metro de mí. Ahí, asegurándose de guardar las distancias. Que bien.

-Sasuke…

-¿Hn?...

-Soy…soy gay.

-¿No me digas…? –se burla.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor…-agarro con fuerza las mangas de mi chaqueta.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-…E-entonces…¿por qué…tú…?

-Sólo quería que me lo dijeses y parases de intentar ocultarlo torpemente como siempre. Es patético.

"Genial, tú si que sabes cómo consolar a alguien, bastardo…"

-Además…siempre estás mirando a los chicos, aunque no lo notes.

"Lo noto, creeme…"

-Estoy seguro de que hay más personas que se han dado cuenta.

-¿QUË? –dime que no es cierto eso que acaba de decir…

-No he escuchado ningún rumor, no te alteres.

-P-pero…

-Joder, me pones de los nervios cuando tartamudeas…-entorna los ojos para mostrar más gráficamente su desesperación- Simplemente, no tienes que ocultármelo más…¿vale?

-¿Por qué…?¿Por qué te importa…?

-Porque…-¿se ha sonrojado?-…porque sí. Va a empezar la siguiente clase…yo me voy ya.

-E-ey…-le veo levantarse con rapidez y entrar en el instituto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me siento mucho más aliviado. Así que, después de todo…no ha pasado nada malo…¿no? Se siente bien estar relajado de nuevo. Y, además…ahora ya hay alguien que lo sabe. Y me guarda el secreto. Y…no le importa. ¿…Será, quizás, algo parecido…a un amigo?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente y Sasuke y yo hemos seguido quedando por las tardes para hacer el trabajo. Sorprendentemente, la tensión que había en el ambiente ha desaparecido casi por completo. Él se comporta más natural conmigo, de hecho, está algo menos frío que antes.

Sin embargo, me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta en concreto…de a quién precisamente miro más que a ningún otro. No creo que se haya percatado de eso, puesto que no ha dejado de hablarme ni se preocupa de tener el trasero cubierto en mi presencia. La mayoría de imbéciles que es enteran de que alguien es gay, hacen esas estupideces. Como si en vez de un órgano sexual reproductor, los homosexuales tuviéramos una taladradora último modelo, preparada para atravesar sus pantalones.

De todas formas, tampoco me importa. Por primera vez, desde hacía muchos años, me lo paso bien con alguien más que yo mismo. Ya es un avance. Me gusta estar con Sasuke, hacer el trabajo con él, hablar aunque sea lo mínimo de cualquier tema sin importancia…

Sigue diciéndome usuratonkachi y dobe, pero bueno, tampoco es cuestión de ponerse exigentes, ya iremos progresando con el tiempo.

Hoy es viernes, ya casi está aquí el fin de semana. Hoy Sasuke viene especialmente macizo. Con unos pantalones que dejan algo de trasero al descubierto, benditos calzoncillos azul marino…y esa camiseta ajustadita, también azul marina. Lo único que sobra es esa sudadera de cremallera que lleva puesta, negra con un abanico extraño en la espalda. Lo lleva mucho, ¿será una marca de ropa? Lo único que sé, es que estorba la preciosa vista que esa camiseta apretada ofrece al observador. Puedo ver la mueca de disgusto en la cara de sus fans, que lo rodean como siempre como perras en celo.

Le observo acercarse a mí, reprimiendo la sonrisa que amenaza con delatarme. Y es que desde aquel día, Sasuke siempre se sienta conmigo en las clases. Todo el mundo murmura y echa miraditas entre curiosas y enfadadas. Pero él no se inmuta, coloca su mochila en la mesa que hay a mi lado y se sienta sin decir palabra y escuchando su mp3, como si nada. Puedo sentir la satisfacción de tener alguien que me reconozca ante todos estos capullos. Alguien que se sienta conmigo y no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él. A veces, siento ganas de darle las gracias de corazón. Pero sé que se lo tomaría mal, además, hasta desde mi punto de vista es una moñada…

Kakashi-sensei entra en la clase y toma asiento después de darnos los buenos días. Todos le observan en silencio, sin entender muy bien. Es la primera vez que tarde menos de un cuarto de hora en llegar. Normalmente, nos vamos después de ese tiempo cuando un profesor llega tarde.

Pero con Kakashi es diferente, porque si lo hiciéramos, no habríamos dado ni una sola clase con él en todo el curso. Por eso, cuando entró, nadie le echó demasiada cuenta.

-A ver, alumnos míos. Sé que no tenéis ganas de estar aquí, yo tampoco, ciertamente. Así que lo he discutido con Iruka-sensei, vuestro profesor de diseño, y…he pensado que quizás os gustaría hacer…una excursioncilla, ya sabéis, para animaros un poco con el estudio ya que han suspendido casi todos los de la clase el último examen de filosofía…

Hubo un silencio general. Ahora que el tema interesaba, nadie se atrevería a interrumpir su pequeña charla. Éste parecía que estaba buscando algunos papeles en su carpeta. Desplegó algo que podría interpretarse como un mapa. Lo colocó en la pizarra pegándolo con una goma adhesiva azul. Cómo le gustan a Kakashi ese tipo de "juguetitos" de profesor.

-Bien, vamos a ir de acampada, más o menos por esta zona –señaló un área en el mapa con la tiza. Allí solo había árboles, estaba algo perdido de la civilización. Demasiado, quizás.

-Mañana os traeré la lista de cosas que habréis de comprar y los precios del autobús. También las justificaciones para vuestros papás y mamás. Pensadlo con calma, os aconsejo que vengáis, os gustará.

Y, dicho esto, tan tranquilo, comenzó a dar su clase. Qué fácil es para algunos organizar este tipo de cosas. Me gustaría muchísimo poder ir pero…no creo que tenga dinero. Si pudiera ir con Sasuke…

Notas de Musita:

Aquí está el capi 4!! Espero que más o menos vaya bien con el tiempo que me tomo para actualizar, sin embargo, cuando acabe las vacaciones igual me iré demorando un poco más.

Estoy haciendo dibujos de Naru y Sasu con su ropita informal, cuando lo tenga terminado pondré un link en el próximo capi para que le echéis un vistazo. Un beso, nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No paro de darle vueltas a la forma de ganarme algo de dinero para ir de acampada. He pensado en buscarme algún trabajillo…pero es que tengo que ir a clase, no me dan un trabajo a solo media jornada. Con la pensión que me pasa el estado hasta los dieciocho años no me da apenas ni para llegar a fin de mes, a veces Iruka incluso me tiene que prestar dinero. Definitivamente, va a ser un problema para mí conseguir lo suficiente para ir de excursión…

Ya he tenido malas experiencias con el trabajo a media jornada y no han sido buenas. Como aquella vez que trabajé como repartidor de pizzas, que no duré ni una semana. Iba en bicicleta, porque aún no tenía el carnet de moto. Tenía que darme mucha prisa para que no llegase fría, así que pedaleaba sin apenas mirar por donde iba. Al final el desastre acaeció, resbalé con un charco y no vi aquel poste que tenía en frente. La colisión fue brutal, estuve dolorido durante una semana y encima me despidieron.

Luego probé con algo más relajado para sacar un dinerillo extra, como repartidor de propaganda por horas. Lo que no sabía, es que me harían vestir de reno porque me pilló en época de navidad. A fin de cuentas, la gente solo se acercaba a mí para reírse, y los más atrevidos, para tocarme la "colita" del disfraz. De todas formas, conseguí que me cogieran los papeles poniendo mi carita más adorable de reno angustiado. En el orfanato vi Bambi millones de veces y pude copiarme de su técnica.

El motivo por el que me despidieron fue porque ensucié el disfraz de salsa barbacoa, tras lanzarme como un poseso sobre una hamburguesa doble a la que le había echado el ojo desde que empecé mi jornada aquel día. Claro está, lo hice con tanta ansia que un enorme pegote de salsa barbacoa cayó sobre el disfraz. Cuando lo vieron no les hizo ninguna gracia, así que me despidieron. Total, tenían millones de desgraciados más a los que plantarle el dichoso disfraz de reno.

Tras eso, tengo una larga lista de intentos, tales como publi-bici, en el que me despidieron por equivocarme de ruta, engrasador de bisagras a domicilio, pero renuncié cuando me empezaron a pedir que engrasara otro tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con mi trabajo, payaso, pero hacía llorar a los niños en vez de hacerlos reír…y más. Muchos, muchos más.

Pero bueno, el caso es que no funcionaron. Así que aquí me encuentro, en el recreo, con el periódico buscando en la sección de empleos a ver si encuentro algo digno que vaya conmigo. Tiene que ser algo que me de dinero de forma rápida…pero no sé si eso podrá ser. Necesito la pasta para la semana que viene.

-¿Qué haces? –me sonrojo al comprobar que Sasuke se acaba de sentar a mi lado.

-N-nada…¡leo los deportes…! –trato de esconder las páginas de empleos.

-Estabas mirando la sección de empleos…usuratonkachi –de nuevo su sonrisa autosuficiente, me mata en todos los sentidos…

-Está bien…estoy buscando curro. Es algo normal, ya sabes, la gente trabaja. No significa que no tenga dinero. Las personas muchas veces tan solo trabajan porque quieren caprichos ¿verdad? Por eso yo no estoy buscando trabajo para poder ir a esa estúpida excursión…¿qué te crees? –bueno, quizás he dado un poco más de información de la necesaria.

Le veo entornar los ojos, ya se está desesperando. Tengo que resultar bastante molesto a veces, por lo visto.

-Ah…¡este!

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-Sí, aquí hay un trabajo disponible…y es a media jornada, justo lo que necesito.

-A ver… -le paso el anuncio para que lo lea.

-Je je…soy un genio…

-Oye, dobe…

-¿Sí?

-Este anuncio es para montaje de aparatos de aire acondicionado…

-Ajá…

-Pero, ¿tú eres técnico frigorista? –me mira con escepticismo. Vale, quizás he pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle, pero ¡no se puede ser tan quisquilloso cuando se busca curro!

-En realidad…

-Quieres ganarte un dinero, ¿eh? –me corta.

-Sí…pero cada día es más difícil encontrar trabajo…

-Tengo algo que proponerte, entonces.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

No me preguntéis cómo ni por qué, ni siquiera yo sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo en casa de Sasuke un lunes por la tarde. Y es que, cuando estábamos hablando sobre lo de encontrar trabajo, acabó liándome para que le ayudara a pintar y cambiar su dormitorio.

Yo pensé que estaba de broma, sin embargo, cuando entré en su habitación y vi la cantidad de cosas que tenía, lo entendí un poco mejor. Todas las estanterías, estaban llenas de juguetes, peluches, libros infantiles, menos infantiles también…otra estaba hasta arriba de CD's y DVD's, películas en VHS y demás historias. Me sorprendió no ver ninguna consola vergonzosamente cara, pero preferí no preguntar. En la mesa de estudio estaba su ordenador, algunos lápices y un par de libros del instituto.

A pesar de estar todo abarrotado de cosas, estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Una cosa poco corriente en nuestra edad, mi piso es un claro ejemplo. Pude apreciar que en el techo empezaba a asomar por encima del mueble una mancha de humedad. Tendríamos que dar bastante pintura para quitar eso.

-Toma –me tendió una camiseta vieja- ponte esto, no vayas a manchar tu ropa.

Ambos nos cambiamos, claro está, procurando mirar hacia todas partes menos él, para después comenzar a trabajar sacando todas las cosas de su cuarto y llevándolas a la habitación de invitados.

Cuando, tras al menos unas tres horas, todas sus pertenencias estaban fuera y los muebles desmontados. Ahora empezaba lo más divertido de todo: pintar. Nadie lo sabe pero soy un verdadero artista no reconocido. Estoy seguro de que Sasuke va a quedar impresionado con mi destreza usando el rodillo.

Observé como él solito preparaba la mezcla de pintura rebajada con agua sin vacilar. Puede que, después de todo, no sean un señorito mimado como yo pensaba. No se ve que tenga cosas excesivamente caras y extravagantes, sino más bien lo contrario.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el rato, usuratonkachi?

-Ehm…voy –dije agarrando uno de los rodillos.

Lo introduje dentro de la cubeta y la escurrí con cuidado, para después empezar a pintar en "mi pared". Las gotitas de pintura me hacían cosquillas en la mano al caer y era divertido ver cómo el color blanco iba cubriendo el más estropeado de la parte de abajo.

-Jeje…Sasuke, mira como- -de repente me quedo en blanco.

Oh…

My…

GOD.

Me giro rápidamente hacia mi pared, después de ver a Sasuke secándose algo de pintura de la cara utilizando su camiseta. Dios, si realmente existes, te doy las gracias en el nombre de todos los mortales por crear semejante ejemplar de hombre.

-Ey, dobe, ten cuidado…¿no puedes pintar más a la izquierda? Me choco con tu mano al pintar esta parte…

-Haber empezado por el otro lado de la pared, Sasuke-teme.

-Como me caiga pintura, no verás la luz de un nuevo día.

-No, tranquilo, yo controlo, ¿no ves mi maestría?

-Más te vale…

-Naaaa Sasuke, que emo eres, cuando pones esa cara me recuerdas mucho a esa canción que…¿Cómo era?

-¿Canción? –alzó una ceja y me miró como temiendo reconocer a cual me refería- ni se te ocurra…

-Stop my breathing and slit my throat…- empiezo a cantarle tratando de hacer una imitación perfecta de la voz del video de youtube- I must be em-

-Para, por la cuenta que…-me amenaza con el rodillo y huyo de su alcance.

-I don't jump around when I go to showsssss

-Naruto…-su mirada echa llamas y yo, me zafo una vez más y me coloco detrás de él.

-I must be emo…-le susurro en la oreja.

Pega un respingo enfadado y se da la vuelta para empujarme, pero yo, al echarme hacia atrás, piso algo pegajoso en el suelo, (pintura probablemente), y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, a tiempo aún para agarrarle del brazo y tirar de él. Aquí moriremos los dos, señor Uchiha.

Sin embargo, al instante realizo que no ha sido buena idea, al sentir cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se retuerce dolorido sobre el mío. Me mira desconcertado y tan o más avergonzado de lo que yo estoy. Sin embargo, al moverse para levantarse, caemos ambos en la cuanta de dónde está presionando su rodilla y, rápidamente, se deja caer a un lado, en el suelo. Tras unos minutos de silencio, por fin me mira con escepticismo.

-Baka. Si así es como controlas, no puedo esperar a verte descontrolado.

¿Pero este imbécil se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir? Por lo visto sí, porque vuelve a estar tan sonrojado como lo estoy yo. Decide salir del paso rápidamente.

-Anda, vamos a seguir, "controlador".

-…

-¿Qué?¿No tienes nada que decir…?

-Stop my breath-

-¡NARUTO!

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Cuando, tras varias persecuciones en las que Sasuke empuñaba un rodillo lleno de pintura contra mí, terminamos de pintar la habitación y decidimos hacer una pausa para almorzar algo. Y fue entonces cuando descubrí que a Sasuke se le da fatal la cocina.

Ya de por sí, cuando abrió el frigorífico y empezó a sacar ingredientes, se le veía un poco inseguro, pero pensé que siendo tan perfecto como es en todo, no tenía nada que temer de su forma de cocinar. Grave error.

Cuando, bajo su atenta mirada, introduje en mi boca una cucharada de ese pegote blanco (arroz), juraría que mi cara se puso verde. Porque, por muchos esfuerzos que hice por poner una expresión de: ¡Ñam ñam, Sasuke!, éste se puso pálido y me quitó el plato de delante, tirándolo a la basura directamente.

-Ne, Sasuke…

-Déjame, dobe, intento pensar…

-¿Qué es esto de aquí? –dije sacando un paquetito de la alacena.

-¿Eso? Es ramen instantaneo –se le iluminó un poco la expresión- ¿No lo has probado nunca?

-No…¿está bueno? –pregunté.

Y con esa pregunta sellé nuestro destino gastronómico de aquel día. Y también, encontré por primera vez mi comida favorita, un sabor sin igual, una sensación de…oh, me emociono al recordarlo.

El caso, que acabamos almorzando ramen en cantidades ingentes. Yo me zampé por lo menos tres paquetes. Sé que puede sonar un poco agonía, pero…¡es que es un sabor nuevo para mí! Necesitaba más, y más y más…tengo la sospecha de que si alguna vez mordiera a Sasuke, me pasaría algo por el estilo.

Y fue entonces, cuando estaba terminando mi tercer paquete, cuando apareció aquel ser increíble y misterioso…el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

Un tipo muy parecido a su hermano, solo que con el pelo peinado como las personas normales y un par de ojeras enormes pero terriblemente sexys. Creedme, un buen ejemplar de hombre…¿será que me ponen los Uchiha? Lo único que puedo recordar con claridad, antes de que Sasuke me retirase la palabra durante toda la tarde, fue que su hermano entró en la cocina, saludándole, y en cuanto puso sus preciosos, preciosísimos ojos sobre mi persona, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la boca, tan ancho.

Yo, además de hiperventilar, me quedé completamente en estado de shock. Pero el tipo este siguió hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada. En fin, que Sasuke y yo estamos ahora dando la segunda capa de pintura a su habitación y ha decidido que es un buen momento para no dirigirme la palabra. Pues que bien.

-Mmm…¿Sasuke? –insisto por enésima vez.

No hay respuesta.

-Oye…

Nada.

-Sasuke…

Sigue pintando, sin dirigirme una mirada tan solo.

-¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO!! –grito, tirándole el rodillo a la cabeza.

-¡Joder, que bruto eres!¡¡Eso ha dolido!! –me mira enfadado y sobándose la zona del golpe.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué narices has decidido no hablarme!?

-¡No es asunto tuyo! –dice encaminándose a la puerta, pero le agarro de la mano.

-¡Si lo es!

Me mira enfadado, tanto que me asusto un poco incluso y aflojo el agarre en su muñeca.

-Puedes ir a buscar a mi hermano, él seguro que está encantado de darte conversación.

Y, tras decir eso, sale por la puerta y desaparece en el pasillo, dejándome allí solito.

Me paré a pensarlo bien y una pequeña, minúscula y microscópica parte de mi cerebro, empezaba a barajar la ínfima posibilidad de que Sasuke se hubiera sentido celoso de su hermano por haberme puesto la mano encima.

¿Y si le gusto pero no quiere reconocerlo?

¿Y si es gay pero le da miedo salir del armario?

Soy patético. Creo que sería incluso más probable que tuviera un lío con su hermano y se hubiera puesto celoso de mí y no de él. Mejor dejar de darle vueltas al tema y acabar lo que he venido a hacer aquí: trabajar.

Así que a ello me puse, a pintar la segunda capa, pero cada vez se iba formando una sensación más amarga en mi estómago que me decía: ya no tiene tanto de especial ir a esa excursión si Sasuke se ha enfadado contigo. Y esa sensación me hacía estar cada vez más y más triste.

Cuando, por fin, el cuarto entero estuvo pintado, me senté sobre uno de los cartones del suelo, rodeando mis rodillas con los brazos y enterrando la cabeza. Me estaba dejando llevar un poco por el desánimo, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Cansado?

Alcé la vista rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Sí, era ese hermano malvado y terriblemente sexy que tiene Sasuke, mirándome desde el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa muy…inquietante.

-Naruto-kun…¿ya has terminado de pintar?

-Eh…sí –tengo un mal presentimiento…¿por qué será?.

-Entonces…podría…

-¿Q-Qué…? –quizás porque este tipo es…

-¿…darte un masaje?

-… -…más pervertido incluso que yo mismo.

-Ehm-ejm…es que…ahora mismo…yo.. –procesa, Naruto, este hermano macizorro de Sasuke te está tirando los tejos, si no quieres ser virgen toda tu vida…¡da un paso al frente!

-¿…tú? –sonríe de forma MÁS inquietante si cabe, mientras se acerca mucho, muchísimo, muchisisisimo a mí.

-…no puedo -..¿eh?¿se puede saber por qué he dicho eso?.

-Ya veo…-sonríe dulcemente ahora, apartándose de mí- estás enamorado de mi hermano, ¿no es así? –me revuelve el pelo con cariño.

-… -me quedo sin palabras y le miro sonrojado…supongo que mentirle no es una opción, ¿no?.

-Vamos, no voy a decírselo –me guiña un ojo- si quieres, te ayudaré a conquistarle.

-No, si no hace falta, en serio -¿conquistar a Sasuke? No soy suicida, gracias. Prefiero seguir en el bando de los cobardes, se vive mejor…este tío está loco o no conoce a su hermano.

-Podríamos usar mi tremendo atractivo para ponerle celoso…y entonces…-sigue hablando para sí- jijijiji…

-Ey, ¿me estás escuchando…? –la vena d mi frente empieza a crecer, ¿soy invisible para todo el mundo, o qué?.

-Vamos, Naruto –me golpea la frente con un dedo- a mi hermano le gustas, estoy seguro de ello.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso, tiene alguna prueba, acaso?

-¿C-como puedes tú saberlo?

-No te lo diré…pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Te prometo que antes de que termine el curso, tú y mi hermano estaréis juntos, y si no…-sonríe pervertidamente- entonces, yo te consolaré.

Esto me da muy mal rollo. Me echo las manos en la cabeza y me dejo caer.

-¿¡Pero en qué casa de locos me he ido a meter!?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Sasuke…?

Y otro intento fallido. Llevo cerca de media hora en la puerta de la habitación de invitados, llamando sin parar y siendo muy pesado, pero no se digna a dejarme pasar. Y si no fuera por Itachi, aún estaría lleno de pintura, porque además de invitarme a una taza de leche caliente, tuvo la amabilidad de darme un pijama suyo e indicarme dónde se encontraba la ducha. Hay que decir que me queda un poquito grande, pero mejor eso que nada.

-Sasuke…tengo sueño…-lloriqueo y me dejo caer deslizando mi espalda por la puerta.

-Vete a dormir con mi hermano –es lo único que dice, después de media hora- Pesado.

-No, gracias. Aprecio demasiado mi virginidad –le respondo, enfadado. Lo cierto es que Itachi lo había propuesto, pero prefería mil veces dormir sentado en la puerta.

Se escuchan unos pasos y el sonido del seguro al girar. Después nada.

Tímidamente, me atrevo a tomar el pomo y abro una rendijita. Echando un ojo a la habitación, veo en la oscuridad una cama individual, en la cual se encuentra Sasuke, acurrucándose contra la pared. Está claro que esto no ha sido la paz, ni mucho menos.

Doy unos pasos dentro de la habitación, y dirijo mi mirada a un sillón que hay en una de las esquinas. Tomo el cojín que hay sobre él, y me acurruco allí, abrazándolo, esperando que sea lo suficientemente confortable como para poder dormir un poco.

¿Seguirá Sasuke enfadado conmigo…? No paro de pensar en su mirada seria de esta tarde y el tono de su voz. Pero el cansancio me puede cada vez más, noto como me pesa todo el cuerpo y finalmente me dejo vencer.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

La sensación de frío que me mantiene en un duermevela desde hace horas, ha desaparecido y me pregunto por qué. Quizás es porque estoy soñando, y en los sueños todo es maravilloso. Entreabro los ojos y veo el rostro de Sasuke, emergiendo de la oscuridad, y todo está borroso a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros brillan, y me miran intensamente. Me siento como mareado, pero no me molesta.

Parece que se aleja, todo se vuelve un poco más turbio, me siento pesado… No quiero dejarle escapar, y le agarro las muñecas con fuerza. Poco a poco me voy desperezando y la sensación de estar dormido desaparece.

-¿Sasuke…?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y aparta la mirada hacia otro sitio, malhumorado. Tiene, por lo que puedo apreciar en la penumbra, el cabello alborotado de la almohada y le aporta el aspecto de un niño travieso. Observo las manos que he detenido antes de que se levantara, en las que sostiene una manta.

-¿Te has levantado para echarme una mantita, Sasuke? –le sugiero en tono burlón.

Él, concentra toda su ira en una mirada y me la dedica, supongo que con eso espera que me siga tragando el cuento de que está enfadado conmigo, pero el color rojo de su rostro, ahora más intenso, le delata por completo. Juguetón, le libero las manos y le aparto uno de los mechones de pelo tras los que intenta esconderse.

Ahora su expresión ya no es de ira, sino una mezcla de sentimientos confusos que le atraviesan el semblante y debaten qué cara ha de poner en esta situación. En cuanto es consciente de su libertad, se levanta y vuelve a darme la espalda, tirado en su cama. Yo me acurruco bajo la manta que me ha proporcionado y comienzo a entrar en calor bajo ella, dejándome envolver por el sueño y deseando que llegue la mañana siguiente para poder meterme con él.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me atraviesa desde una punta a otra, sin detenerse. Poco a poco voy consiguiendo enderezarme. Avergonzado, limpio con la manga el molesto hilo de saliva que cuelga de mi boca.

La luz de la habitación al abrir los ojos, me da un nuevo motivo para desear estar muerto. Me duele todo el cuerpo, ahora que lo pienso, y me fijo en el motivo de mi incomodidad. Estoy tendido en el suelo, al lado del sillón. He debido caerme mientras dormía, y es que soy patoso incluso cuando no estoy despierto.

Dirijo una mirada a lo único suave que hay bajo mi cuerpo: la manta que Sasuke me echó por encima durante la noche. Una sonrisa de idiota se cuela por mis labios, pero meneo la cabeza y me centro antes de que aparezca del todo y Sasuke pueda verla.

Sasuke. Un momento.

Miro en torno a mí.

¿Dónde está…?

Me levanto, aún adormilado, y doblo la manta para dejarla colocada sobre el sillón. Después me encamino hacia la puerta con mi pijama enorme, del cual me cuelga buena parte de las mangas por encima de las manos. Salgo de la habitación buscando a Sasuke, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy algo desorientado y no sé hacia donde ir.

Escucho una música que proviene de la izquierda del pasillo y la sigo. Al final de éste hay una puerta de la cual provienen los únicos indicios de vida inteligente que percibo en mi radio, así que llamo a la puerta. Nadie responde, llamo otra vez.

-¿Sasuke…?-sin duda tiene que ser él, porque dudo mucho que su hermano mayor escuche a los Hawthorne Heights. Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar, no pienso esperar a que baje el volumen desmesurado de ese aparato y me escuche.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y la abro mientras me froto los ojos para terminar de despertarme.

-¿Sasu…….ke- lo que tengo ante mis ojos me deja completamente helado. Creo que ya ni siquiera escucho la música.

-Ah…buenos días- me saluda un auténtico desconocido idéntico a Sasuke Uchiha, sonriente y con una ropa muy…gay.

-Buenos días…-entro en la estancia y me siento en la una de las sillas del comedor- Yo soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Me llamo Sai. Encantado de conocerte, Naruto- otra vez está sonriendo. Se parece tanto a Sasuke que incluso me da grima- ¿De qué conoces a…

-Eh.

Los dos miramos hacia la puerta. Aparece el verdadero Sasuke con la bandeja del desayuno, mostrando con todo su esplendor esa expresión de mala leche mañanera que tan bien le queda. Esto está mejor, los tipos que sonríen tanto me ponen de los nervios.

-Buenos días, Sasuke –saludo alegremente.

-Dobe. Desayuna, tenemos clase, por si no lo recuerdas –Oh, sí, dame más. Nada como un poco de desprecio Uchiha por la mañana temprano.

-¿Y él…? –señalo al recién conocido Sai.

-Es mi sobrino.

-Ahhh, tu sobrino…-claro…-….¿¡tu qué,,,!?

-Mi sobrino. El hijo de mi hermano. Ya sabes.

Miro a Sai, el cual me sonríe de esa forma extraña y molesta de nuevo. No me lo puedo creer…¿Itachi tiene un hijo…? Pero si prácticamente tiene que tener nuestra edad…¿qué edad tenía Itachi cuando…?

-Tu hermano me da miedo, Sasuke.

-Haces bien en tenérselo. Basta de parloteo, vístete de una vez, usuratonkachi, o llegaremos tarde.

-Voy, voy…-echo una última mirada al sujeto felizmente sentado en el comedor, y me encamino por donde he venido, hacia la habitación de invitados. Esta familia cada vez me da más sorpresas.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Llevo toda la mañana dándole vueltas al coco sobre el sujeto que conocí esta mañana en casa de Sasuke. Por lo visto tiene un año menos que nosotros, y acaba de pedir el traslado a este instituto. Y le he caído bien, porque lleva todo el día persiguiéndome y dándome conversación. Y no es que me queje, está como un tren, y no hay mucha gente aparte de Sasuke que me dirija la palabra en el insti, pero hablando de mi objeto del deseo…le perdí de vista a segunda hora y no ha vuelto a aparecer.

Me tiene preocupado. Tan estresado que iba por llegar a tiempo a clase, y va y comienza a tangarse clases. Esto es genial.

Sin embargo, hay un ambiente raro y desagradable hoy que me mantiene inquieto. Una sensación que augura desastre y de la que me parece que no voy a poder escabullirme. Y eso me asusta, demasiada tranquilidad en las últimas horas, está claro que mi don no está dispuesto a darme más vacaciones.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Sai –otra vez este muchacho. A veces creo ver flores y brillos a su alrededor cada vez que sonríe.

-¿Qué…catando el ganado?

-¿Perdón…? –¿qué habla éste?.

-Ya sabes…-dijo señalando al morenazo del curso 2T- me refiero a ese tío bueno al que le mirabas el trasero mientras bebía en la fuente.

Oh…

Espera. ¿Ha dicho tío bueno…?

-Tú…¿eres gay? –le señalo mientras grito interiormente "Naruto, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas".

-…¿Lo eres tú?- me sonríe. De nuevo, esa sonrisa que pone los vellos como escarpias.

No le respondo, la situación es lo suficientemente obvia como para decir nada más sobre el tema. Tengo que cambiar el objeto de la conversación. ¿Qué tal el tiempo? Sí, el tiempo servirá.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke? –…o puede que no. He aquí la pregunta trampa.

-¿Te refieres a tu tío? –me aclaro la garganta. Carraspeo. Intento respirar.

-Sasuke no es mi tío. Te ha tomado el pelo¿de verdad te creíste que Itachi era mi padre? –sonríe amablemente.

-¿No lo eres…? Ja…ja…claro que no lo eres, como iba yo…-veo como se aguanta la risa- ¿Qué? No sabía que Sasuke es de los que gastan bromas…-le miro algo enfurruñado.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad. Nunca le había visto hacerlo antes –me dirige una mirada interesante, la sonrisa de idiota que momentos antes adornaba su cara, desaparece para dar paso a una más significativa.

-¿Ah…no? –me rasco la cabeza.

-No me has respondido a la pregunta –se sienta más cerca- ¿Te gusta Sasuke…?

-Hace un día muy bonito –miramos por la ventana y carraspeo- Las nubes grises SON bonitas –aseguro.

-Lo tomaré como un sí, entonces.

¿Tan evidente soy…?¿O es que quizás llevo un cartel en la espalda que pone "estoy loco por Sasuke Uchiha, que es adorable cuando se sonroja, y que para más encanto tiene un culo perfecto"…?

De repente, un murmullo de voces femeninas en su mayoría, y masculinas también, comienza a extenderse con más alboroto de lo normal. Entonces, se escucha un gritito femenino. Y todo estalla.

Vuelvo la cabeza, extrañado, y lo que veo me deja sin aliento.

¿Se puede saber por qué está Sasuke abrazando a una chica?

¿Se puede saber por qué esa chica le abraza también a él y le sonríe?

¿Y se puede saber por qué tiene el pelo rosa y me mira triunfante con ojos de arpía?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Naruto…¿estás bien? –pregunta el hombre eternamente sonriente desde la puerta del baño de chicos.

No, no estoy bien. Llevo media hora con la cabeza metida en el váter, echando lo poco que tenía en el estómago de ese desayuno que Sasuke preparó esta mañana, antes de que decidiera aparecer por el instituto abrazando a esa…

-Buuuaarhgghghhfdfopj…

-¿Todavía tienes algo en el estómago? –me pregunta, preocupado.

Sí, tengo algo en el estómago. Una mezcla entre ira, asco, rabia, unos celos devoradores de tripas, y una gran dosis de odio hacia mi miserable y minúscula vida.

-Ven –se acerca a mí y me ayuda a incorporarme- ven, te ayudaré a lavarte la cara, te sentirás mejor.

No me sentiré mejor. Seguiré siendo el mismo tío mierda, pero con la cara más limpia, los ojos menos rojos y el aliento más apetecible.

-No puede ser…-digo por fin- No me lo creo…

Sai me escucha pacientemente. Él también parece sorprendido, para qué negarlo. Y es que…entre todas las posibilidades del mundo, esto si que NO lo hubiera esperado jamás. Sasuke y Sakura…¿Juntos?¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado ahora a ese idiota, estúpido, imbécil, gilipoyas….?

-Naruto. –llama mi atención la voz de Sai- esto tiene que tener una explicación.

Le miro, con un gesto cargado con toda la amargura que puedo acumular.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Sasuke…?

-¿Qué quieres que le pregunte…? –miro hacia el suelo- tampoco…tampoco es asunto mío con quién quiera estar ese idiota. Está claro que tiene mal gusto, la música esa que escucha le ha de haber lavado el cerebro…que sufra ella su mal humor, sus berrinches, sus miradas asesinas…sus abrazos…sus….sus b…..

Me vuelvo corriendo a mi querida taza y vuelven las arcadas.

Oh, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, de todas las pesadillas vivientes que he tenido que soportar todos los días de mi vida…cómo desearía despertarme de ésta.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el banco de detrás del edificio principal del instituto, pensativo. Había visto a Naruto ponerse pálido cuando Sakura le había abrazado en público. También le vio correr hacia los servicios, y no le había visto salir de él. Para colmo ese imbécil de Sai le había seguido.

Si las cosas no se hubieran puesto tan difíciles de repente…

Recordó lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas antes.

_-Ne, Sasuke-kun –le había saludado la chica de pelo rosa aquella mañana después de dibujo técnico._

_-¿Qué quieres? –le dirigió una mirada asesina._

_-Hablar contigo. Tengo un trato que proponerte._

_-No tengo ningún trato que hacer contigo –se proponía a irse sin más, cuando ella le agarró del brazo._

_-Y si yo le dijese a todos, de repente…algo de ese dibujo…_

_Sasuke la miró con ira. No iba a dejarse manipular por aquella niñata consentida. _

_-Hazlo. No me importa._

_Ella bufó, y volvió a tirarle de la manga._

_-Está bien –sonrió- sacaré la artillería pesada. _

_Sasuke la miró enfadado. Aquello no le gustaba nada como había sonado. Observó la fotografía que ella le mostraba y palideció._

_-Entonces, Sasuke-kun…-lo miró mimosa- ¿Negociamos…?_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Me estiro en la cama, mirando al techo. Hace ya bastante rato que no me siento persona, además de lo muchísimo que me duele el estómago. No he comido nada, no he podido estudiar para ese estúpido examen del renacimiento, y realmente, me da igual si lo apruebo o no. Lo único que no puedo entender…es que se haya liado con esa idiota.

Podría aceptar que decidiera salir con una chica amable, guapa e interesante. Pero no con ella. Me pondría triste, pero me alegraría por él.

¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Será por mis botines azules?

Sé que por ser chica me lleva ventaja, pero lo que le falta entre las piernas también le falta en el cerebro. No entiendo a qué juega Sasuke, o si es verdad que todos los tíos pensamos con lo que pensamos, ya nos guste la carne o el pescado.

Pero Sakura es caer muy bajo, Sasuke…por más que le doy vueltas…

…no logro entenderlo.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Llegué aquella mañana al instituto tratando de pasar desapercibido, como siempre había hecho. Pero por algún motivo, la atención constante que había sobre mi torpe persona, había desaparecido.

Para centrarse en la de esa cabeza hueca de Sakura y su triunfo sobre aquello que ninguna fémina había logrado antes: Sasuke Uchiha.

Se pavoneaba por los pasillos como una reina, soltando estupideces y repitiendo una y mil veces "Sasuke-kuuun esto", "Sasuke-kuuuun lo otro"…Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien en toda mi vida. Pero había algo que me dolía aún más, y era que el tan nombrado "Sasuke-kuuun" se escondía como una sabandija y evitaba mi presencia. Por mucho que había tratado de preguntarle qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza al liarse con semejante inútil, siempre salía huyendo. Y yo, sinceramente…ya no tenía fuerzas para perseguirle.

-¡Naruto-kun!

Y ahí viene el tipo raro que no es el hijo de Itachi y me ha visto vomitar hasta las tripas.

-Hola, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-Pareces más entero hoy.

-Sí, bueno, qué remedio –me encojo de hombros.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que te entregue este sobre. Es tu sueldo por haberle ayudado.

-¡Pero será cobarde! Podría venir a dármelo personalmente…

-Iba a hacerlo, pero le dije que sería mejor que yo te lo diera.

Le fulminé con la mirada, después le agarré de la camiseta y finalmente le mire de la forma más fiera que una persona hundida puede ofrecer: cara de desesperación.

-Pero…¿¡por qué hiciste eso..!?

-Naruto…-Sai sonrío "a su manera" de nuevo- deberías reflexionar tranquilamente y calmarte antes de enfrentar a Sasuke. Quizás podrías decir algo de lo que te arrepientas. Puede que Sasuke esté haciendo esto por alguna buena razón.

Respiré hondo y le solté, sentándome en un banco del pasillo y echándome las manos a la cabeza.

-Es que…por más vueltas que le doy…-se me vino a la cabeza el pique de Sasuke cuando su hermano Itachi me tiró los tochos- yo había…había pensado como un idiota que…

-Alto, basta de lamentaciones. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es confiar en mí y en su hermano para que te ayudemos a conseguir que Sasuke acepte sus sentimientos por tí.

-Te estás perdiendo, chaval –le miré indignado- ha quedado claro que "eso" no existe.

-Pero…Naruto…-se acercó peligrosamente a mi oreja izquierda- ¿no crees que Sasukito se pondría muy celoso si te viera coquetear con otros, igual que con Itachi…?

-No…no creo que eso funcione…-traté de disimular la emoción que me suponía el imaginar a un Sasuke celoso arrodillado ante mí y pidiendo clemencia- …pero por intentarlo…-miré hacia otro lado.

-Genial, pues entonces, empecemos a diseñar el plan en seguida –dijo, frotándose las manos complacido.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos…hoy dedicaremos la clase a hablar sobre el viaje que estábamos planeando.

-Querrá decir los quince minutos que nos quedan…-oí decir a Ino entre dientes.

-Como el presupuesto del instituto no es demasiado bueno, hemos decidido que, en vez de viajar hasta algún lugar recóndito, desconocido y terriblemente bello, vamos a hacer una escapadita más normal en un camping baratillo de los alrededores llamado "Paraíso".

Se escuchó un murmullo general de desaprobación, pero en mi interior sentí un gran alivio. Seguro que con el dinero que había ganado trabajando con Sasuke y llevando la comida ya hecha, podría permitírmelo. Aunque…ahora que lo pensaba…no sabía muy bien si me hacía tanta ilusión como en un principio.

-Así que id preparando vuestros macutos, tiendas de campaña y sacos de dormir porque nos vamos el viernes. Quiero mañana mismo la autorización firmada de vuestros padres o tutores, ¿entendido? Y preparad la tienda de campaña y todo lo necesario con vuestros compañeros por orden de lista, en parejas.

Todos respondimos: "si…" con el mismo ánimo que tienen unos borreguitos en el matadero. La verdad es que la idea de ir al camping con Sasuke ahora se me hacía un infierno. Seguro que estaría todo el día con "esa" dándose el lote por ahí y por allá…No, mejor no pensar en cosas tan horribles. Estaba decidido, le diría a Kakashi-sensei que no iría al camping y punto.

Además, ¿por qué ir a un estúpido lugar con nombre de motel de carretera? De tan solo imaginarme lo cutre que será ya me entran escalofríos.

-Naruto.

La voz ronca y seria que escucho justo en medio de mis pensamientos hace que pegue un bote en mi sitio. Giro la cabeza lentamente para asegurarme de que, quien me habla, es realmente Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

Dios mío, ha tenido que sonar como un enorme misil cargado con todo mi desprecio, porque se ha puesto más pálido de lo que ya es. Trato de relajar un poco mi cara, pero, ¿qué quieres, después de semejante disgusto que me estás dando?

-La tienda de campaña, la llevo yo.

Me quedo a cuadros y le observo dar media vuelta y largarse.

¿Tienda de campaña…?

¡Un momento! Sasuke y yo…¡¡somos compañeros por orden de lista!!!!!...voy a dormir con…

Ey! Para el carro, conquistador. ¿Tú no estabas enfadado con Sasuke?¿Recuerdas que tiene un odioso problema de pelo rosa siguiéndole por los pasillos? El caso es que…si Sasuke duerme conmigo…no compartirá tienda con Sakura. Quizás deba replantearme eso de ir al camping. Además, Sai dijo algo sobre sabotaje, celos y destrucción…Bueno, quizás no dijo exactamente todo eso, pero…¿qué mejor oportunidad que un precioso entorno natural con un bonito nombre?

Con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, comienzo a recoger mis cosas. Está bien, Basura-chan: esto, definitivamente, es la guerra.

oOoOoOoOo

-Bueno, a ver que has pensado –expreso algo contrariado leyendo la hoja que me ha tendido Sai- durante lo que queda de semana, tú y yo vamos a flirtear por los pasillos. Seré amable con Sasuke y le diré lo buena pareja que hace con Sakura…-esto me va gustando menos- Entonces, cuando llegue el día del camping, nos iremos a un apartado pero visible lugar y entonces…¿¡me meterás la lengua hasta la campanilla!?

-Exacto –responde con gesto amable y sonriente- sigue leyendo.

Aún no muy convencido, sigo ojeando el papel mientras me voy poniendo cada vez de un color más granate.

-No sé, le veo algunas lagunas a este plan…-frunzo el ceño- para que piensen que nos lo hemos montado en tu tienda no creo que sea necesario hacerlo de verdad –aseguro.

-El realismo, Naruto, el realismo…

Iba a objetar algo cuando, de repente, comenzó a sonar "I want to break free" desde mi bolsillo. Mierda, ¿no resulta un poco evidente? Pero, como nunca me llama nadie, había olvidado qué música le tenía puesta al cacharro que hago llamar móvil. De hecho, me extraña que la policía no me lo haya confiscado por la calle como arma contundente.

Miro la pantalla y me pongo pálido.

-¿Me está llamando Sasuke?...-murmuro en voz alta.

-Eso parece –sonríe complacido- ¿no vas a contestarle?

-Y…¿qué le digo? -miro a Sai aterrorizado.

-Pon en marcha el plan. Sé amable.

Le hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y descuelgo.

-Ah…um…¿h-hola?

-Hola, dobe.

-¿Q-querías algo, idiota? –Sai me mira sin comprender, y le hago un gesto para avisarle de que normalmente nos insultamos, pero creo que no lo entiende del todo.

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Dónde estás?

-Eh, pu-pues… -miro a Sai- estaba charlando un rato con Sai, hemos quedado para dar una vuelta y…

-¿Con Sai…? –pregunta sorprendido- bueno, de todas formas, no importa. Mañana en el instituto, a primera hora, en el gimnasio. Si no vas, te mataré, usuratonkachi.

-¿Cómo que-…?...uh…¿me ha colgado? –miro el movil, algo pasmado.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –pregunta interesado mi "cita".

Me encojo de hombros y miro el móvil.

-Hemos quedado para "hablar" mañana…-le miro a él entonces-…o algo así.

-Estupendo, estupendo.

-Dime una cosa…

-Hn? –me mira interesado.

-¿De verdad tengo que decirle que hace buena pareja con Sakura? –pongo mi más ensayada cara de desolación.

Y, en vez de enternecerse, va el tío y se ríe. De verdad, si no fuera porque estoy acostumbrado a mi cruel destino, pensaría que los Uchiha están conspirando para acabar con mi salud mental.

oOoOoOoOo

Dudo mucho que estuviera esperando delante del gimnasio con el moquete congelado y estudiando la caída de las hojas si no fuera porque espero con grandes esperanzas que Sasuke se presente con su ropa de deporte. Pero, sinceramente, morir congelado aquí fuera no entra dentro de mis planes de conquista.

Con las rodillas temblando bajo el chándal, giro el pomo de la puerta del gimnasio por si acaso está abierto. Con un ligero "clic", cede sin problemas. Agradecido, entro y la cierro tras de mí. No hay nadie, supongo que aún es temprano para que llegue la primera clase. Me pongo a dar vueltas, esperando impaciente a que Sasuke aparezca, pero, para mi desconsuelo, los minutos pasan y mis nervios se disparan.

De repente, una revelación blanca y cuadrada se cruza en mi campo de visión. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se manifiesta en mis labios sin proponérmelo. Siempre había querido dibujar en esa pizarra donde el profesor de gimnasia explicaba los ejercicios…mientras nadie me viera, no pasaba nada…¿no?

Un momento, reflexiona, éste es el tipo de situaciones en las que acabo poniéndome en evidencia. No, no, no…pero…

¿Qué puede pasar por…pintar un poquito?

El demonio Naruto atraviesa al ángel con su tridente mientras yo me precipito convencido hacia la pizarra. Busco con la mirada los rotuladores y, por fin, encuentro uno encima de la mesa que está justo al lado. ¿Qué podría dibujar?

Se me escapa una risilla mientras tapo mi boca con la mano.

Divertido, le quito el capuchón y comienzo a dibujar un "esquemático" Sasuke rodeado de corazoncitos. Sí, lo sé, soy peor que una quinceañera en un concierto de Gackt, pero, ¿quién se va a enterar?

Estaba escribiendo con gran tesón "El gran Uzumaki Naruto dominará el mundo", cuando al escribir Uzumaki, el rotulador se me resbaló dejando una gruesa línea por toda la pizarra.

Bueno, quizás era el momento de dejar los rotuladores en paz. Pronto tocaría la campana y no sería muy agradable que me vieran dibujar moñadas semejantes. Agarré pues el borrador, y lo pasé con vehemencia sobre la superficie blanca.

Me quedé algo perplejo, volviendo a pasarlo por encima de lo escrito, pero nada. Por mucho que lo intentaba, aquel rotulador estaba tan claramente arraigado a la pizarra como yo a mi creciente histeria.

Tembloroso, examiné el rotulador en mis manos. En el texto pequeño, se leía claramente: indeleble.

La palabra baila en mi mente y se pasea de un lado a otro mientras trato de asimilarla. No puede ser, no me está pasando esto. ¿Qué clase de animal dejaría un rotulador de tinta indeleble cerca de una pizarra de éste tipo? Probablemente uno que no espera que algún alumno toque algo que no debe. Sí, puede ser.

Ahora sí que la he liado y bien.

Con el poco sentido común que me queda, comienzo a tachar mi nombre con el rotulador como un poseso. Oigo las alegres voces del curso que tiene gimnasia a primera hora y corro como alma que lleva al diablo, tirando al suelo el arma del delito en el proceso.

Escondido como un ladrón en los vestuarios, consigo pasar desapercibido hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De ésta me he librado por los pelos, mejor me largo antes de que contemplen la obra de éste genio creador. Además, si no recuerdo mal, Sasuke me estará esperando en la puerta delantera del gimnasio.

Con el corazón ahora más acelerado todavía, me asomo por detrás de la pared, con cuidado, para ver si está allí, pero no hay nadie aún.

-Ah…Sasuke, idiota.

-¿Sí?

Doy el mayor salto de mi vida y me vuelvo hacia atrás, observando al propietario de la voz. Sexy, arrebatador y con calzonas negras, me sonríe con cierta superioridad mientras deja la mochila en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué huías como una rata por la puerta trasera?

-Yo…-mierda, ¿me ha visto salir?¿desde dónde?-…¡no huía!

-Ah, ¿qué hacías entonces?- contraataca mientras se agacha para anudar más fuertes los cordones de sus zapatillas.

_Salvar el poco orgullo que me queda de una muerte casi segura._

-Simplemente quería salir por allí. Tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno…-se levanta- entonces supongo que no te importa que entremos un momento a dejar mis cosas en la taquilla del vestuario, ¿verdad?

Es el demonio. Estoy convencido de que veo algunas llamas rodeándole por todas partes mientras me sonríe.

-¿Pero, por qué dejarlas ahora? No tenemos clase de educación física hasta la cuarta hora. Vamos, Sasuke, ¡suelta lo que tengas que decir, no tengo todo el día!- un oportuno y salvador cambio de tema. Lo que hace la voz de la experiencia.

De repente se pone algo más serio. Me indica uno de los bancos que hay cerca del patio y le acompaño, obediente y sumiso. Se sienta en él, y yo hago lo propio, a su lado. Silencio durante algunos minutos, en los que observo con atención el suelo de cemento.

-¿Tú y Sai os habéis vuelto amigos, de repente?

Le observo durante unos segundos algo perplejo, para después aclararme la garganta y responderle.

-Bueno, tenemos bastante en común.

-Sí, es cierto. Olvidaba que os va el mismo rollo.

Aquello no sé si iba a matar, pero desde luego me ha molestado el tono en que lo ha dicho.

-Ah, es cierto. Olvidaba que tu "rollo" ahora es de color rosa.

Touché. La cara de Sasuke es todo un poema ahora.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunta.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé…-parece dudar- da igual. Lo que quería decirte, es si te molesta que yo…bueno, sé que tú odias a Sakura.

-Erm…- ¿qué es esa mirada preocupada que me dirige?- bueno, no me importa con quién te enrolles o te dejes de enrollar. No es asunto mío.

Se queda callado durante unos instantes, mirándome con seriedad.

-Ya veo- dice, simplemente.

-Aparte de eso, sí que me resulta…extraño- imposible, más bien- creí que a ti tampoco te gustaba.

-Bueno. En realidad…

Un ruido atronador de pasos se acerca hacia nosotros cual manada de elefantes.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun

Me pitan los oídos con esa voz chillona y melodiosa. A este paso le va a gastar el nombre, y estoy seguro de que ha interrumpido nuestra conversación a posta. Irritado, evito mirar a Sasuke y agarro mis cosas del suelo. Me levanto dignamente y, de espaldas a ellos, le hago un gesto a Sasuke de despedida.

-Yo me voy a clase. Seguro que el de dibujo artístico aún me deja entrar.

Después de aquello, llevamos toda la mañana con un ambientillo tenso en nuestro trabajo de "compañeros de clase". Y es que el maldito profesor de diseño ha decidido que hacer un ejercicio en grupo sería una buena idea para el día de hoy. Fabuloso, en todos los sentidos, teniendo en cuenta que ha metido a Sakura en nuestro grupo de trabajo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo deberíamos resolver esto de aquí?- vuelve a preguntar por enésima vez, enganchándose a su brazo como una lapita pegajosa.

Sasuke, simplemente la ignora y sigue a lo suyo. Pero también es verdad que no la aparta en ningún momento. Claro, es su novia, es lo normal. Creo que siento náuseas.

-Oye, bastardo, te agradecería que echaras una mano en vez de aislarte del mundo con tu estúpido ejercicio, si no vamos a hacerlo en equipo mejor me voy yo sólo.

-Como veas, usuratonkachi. Tú sabrás si luego no sabes resolverlo.

-Oye, ¿te crees que eres el único cerebrito?- Me levanto de la silla, enfadado y pongo las manos sobre la mesa- Pues que sepas que no me hace falta tu ayuda para resolverlo.

-Eso habrá que verlo, dobe. No lo creeré hasta que lo vea. ¿Se puede sabes qué he hecho para que te moleste tanto?- se levanta e imita mi posición, mirándome desafiante.

Y, así, de repente, algo detrás de mí me empuja y pierdo el equilibrio.

Después de eso, lo que ocurre me deja sin sentido común durante los siguientes veinte años de mi vida.

Mis labios han ido a parar nada más ni nada menos que a la boca del bastardo, imbécil, idiota, sexy, encantador y sorprendido Sasuke. Su tacto, suave, tierno, caliente y muy agradable, me deja fuera de órbita durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué ha pasado exactamente, pero nos separamos corriendo en cuanto somos capaces de reaccionar. Mi sonrojado rostro tan sólo es comparable al del propio Sasuke, que sigue conservando la misma expresión de muerte cerebral que debo tener yo.

Detrás de mí, un chico de mi clase pide perdón repetidamente por haberme empujado sin querer al pasar, mientras la cara de horror de Sakura, a un lado de nosotros, no tiene desperdicio alguno.

Abrumado y sin saber qué hacer, vuelvo una vez más a recoger mis cosas y salir de la clase, huyendo como un vil perdedor. Una vez estoy seguro lejos, muy lejos de la clase 302, me toco los labios con la mano, despertándolos del espejismo de suavidad que acaban de experimentar. Esto, demonios, sí que supera todo lo que me haya podido pasar hasta ahora. Y, sin embargo, ahora mismo…

Cómo agradezco al destino mi torpeza.

Detrás de mí, se escucha un persecutorio y airado grito femenino.

-¡¡NARUTO!!

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, mucho, muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar. He tenido una enorme crisis de creatividad y más aún con el SasuNaru. Pero bueno, parece ser que las musas del yaoi han regresado a mí y he aprovechado el momento para seguir Colores Complementarios e Irrealidad, que actualizaré en breve. Sé que es mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero bueno, yo siempre he querido terminar esta historia, así que aquí esta para el paciente y pobre lector que quiera leerla, aún con mi falta de disciplina.

Un beso!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Respiro hondo, escondido como una rata tras uno de los armarios de taquillas, viendo pasar de largo esa aura maligna y peligrosa que no deja de gritar mi nombre como si mi vida estuviera a punto de acabar. Llamadme cobarde, pero esa arpía de Sakura lleva persiguiéndome al menos media hora y me estoy cansando de éste jueguecito.

Salgo de detrás de mi escondrijo para intentar una huída por el ascensor de profesores y, de repente, se corta mi respiración al ver la cabellera rosa doblar la esquina del pasillo una vez más. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre la acababa quedando en el escondite, encima de tener un pelo llamativo salgo al descubierto en el momento menos apropiado.

Va a verme, estoy perdido. Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, unos brazos tiran de mí hacia dentro del cuartillo escobero.

En medio de aquella oscuridad, tan sólo puedo pensar en la presencia que respira pesadamente detrás de mí mientras me agarra aún por los hombros. Por las rejas de la puerta se cuela algo de luz, así que vuelvo la cabeza y me quedo de piedra al ver esos ojazos negros de Sasuke fijos en mí.

Realmente es una situación única. Después de nuestro beso accidentalmente tópico y mi huída estelar al más puro estilo de peli americana cutre, me encuentro de lleno compartiendo un oscuro agujero, con el pecado capital más codiciado de todo el instituto pegado a mi espalda. Dicho sea de paso, está mirándome fijamente mientras me sostiene por los hombros. En una ocasión como ésta, es muy probable que mi felicidad futura dependa de las palabras que pronuncie a continuación.

-Uh…ah…t-t-t-t-…- adiós primer amor, la elocuencia nunca fue mi mayor don.

-Calla, dobe –susurra junto a mi oreja sin inmutarse, para desgracia de mis hormonas.

Una parte de mí quiere empotrarlo en la pared de éste mugroso cuchitril y dejarle ese culo tan perfecto como la bandera de Japón. La otra simplemente se dedica a tartamudear incoherencias y me pide a gritos que huya sacando leches de aquí.

Ay, dios…

A ver si ahora encima de ser gafe voy a tener doble personalidad, que bastante tengo ya con lo que tengo.

Me quedo muy quieto mientras Sakura termina de inspeccionar la zona. De repente, la veo detenerse y dirige su mirada hacia la puerta. Se me para el corazón cuando Sasuke me agarra por la cintura y me echa hacia un lado, muy pegado a su cuerpo, para ocultarme. Ahora mismo mis espermatozoides deben estar abriendo la botella de champan, porque noto un cosquilleo delicioso subirme por todo el cuerpo. Puedo sentir perfectamente su calor pegado al mío, muy concretamente cierta zona que abulta más que el resto y que curiosamente está pegada a una de mis nalgas.

Inevitablemente para mis dieciséis primaveras esto es más de lo que un individuo joven y sano puede soportar. Aquello ya está duro como el queso viejo y, aún a mi pesar, empiezan a temblarme un poco las piernas. El rato que Sakura tarda en desaparecer de la escena se me hace más largo que la infancia de Heidi y casi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Sasuke deshace el agarre de su mano en torno a mi cuerpo.

Con toda la dignidad que me permiten mis piernas, que no es gran cosa, me aparto del bastardo y me vuelvo para mirarle, estirando disimuladamente mi camiseta. Si alguien tiene que decir algo, en todo caso debería ser él, que para algo me ha metido en éste agujero. Menos mal que al menos hay ventilación, o podemos acabar repitiendo la escenita del ascensor y ya bastante trote ha tenido mi pobre estómago por su culpa.

-Gracias por ayudarme…-rompo el silencio incómodo.

-De nada, dobe –se cruza de brazos- con ese don congénito tuyo no se te puede dejar solo, mira la que has liado en un momento.

El muy bastardo sonríe de medio lado. No hay que ser muy inteligente para intuir que me he sonrojado hasta las cejas, aunque en este caso agradezco la oscuridad que lo otorga a la imaginación.

-Lo siento por lo de antes –oh si, en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Deberías preocuparte por tu pellejo. Si te encuentra Sakura, rodará tu cabeza.

-Ya podrías echarme una manita, que para eso es tu…-se me atraganta la palabra en la garganta-…bueno, ya sabes –puedo llegar a sonar tan patético a veces que yo mismo me sorprendo.

-En real-…

-De todas formas –me apresuro a encubrirme lo más dignamente que puedo- tengo que explicarle el malentendido a Sai…ya sabes, parece que por una vez empiezo a encajar con alguien que se fija en mí.

¿Y éste silencio incómodo? Sasuke ha cerrado la boca y su mirada se ha transformado, aunque no sabría decir muy bien en qué sentido. Aún así, tengo la irritante sensación de que a veces debería cerrar mi enorme boca.

-¿Te gusta Sai, dobe? –percibo un tono burlón en su pregunta. Vale. Está claro que no le ha importado en lo absoluto.

-Yo…-miro hacia el suelo- se me hace raro hablar contigo de éstas cosas.

-Normal, cuesta creer qué clase de atractivo se le puede ver a semejante individuo.

Le miro irritado por su tono de guapo de la peli y frunzo el ceño.

-Pues tú tampoco es que tengas un gusto muy fino, te recuerdo que estás saliendo con la fashion polly –¿es cosa mía o mi tono de voz ha subido demasiado?

-¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? –me planta el dedo índice en la frente- ¿Estás celoso, usuratonkachi?

Mi sonrojo se transforma en uno de rabia. Noto el calor subirme por el cuerpo y aprieto los puños en la penumbra del escobero. Las palabras suben por mi garganta sin que pueda detenerlas.

-Pues que sepas que me gusta Sai, y voy totalmente en serio. Igual eres tú el que está celoso porque no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Totalmente indignado, me vuelvo hacia la puerta y salgo de allí lo más rápido que me permiten las piernas. Estoy tan enfadado que, aún tras encontrarme con la reina del drama en la entrada, ignoro sus gritos de fan histérica.

Quizás no tiene mucho sentido, pero si hay algo en éste mundo que me guste tanto como me irrita, eso es Sasuke Uchiha.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Sasuke permanecía en la puerta del cuarto escobero, pensativo, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Naruto. Se frotó las sienes con pesadez, sin parar de preguntarse cómo salir de aquella situación. Y justo cuando menos ganas tenía de encontrarse con su mayor dolor de cabeza, una melena rosa apareció junto a él.

-No sabía que te interesase tanto la limpieza, Sasuke-kun –sonrió la chica atusándose el pelo.

-Qué desconsiderado por mi parte no decírtelo, entonces –la miró escéptico- algo falla en el seno de nuestra relación.

La mirada de la chica se volvió dura, al momento, y se posicionó frente a él.

-No me tomes el pelo, Sasuke-kun. Sé que ibas a contárselo todo a ese idiota, pero no te pienso dejar. Eres mi novio, y vas a hacer tu papel tal y como yo te diga.

-No entiendo qué pretendes conseguir con esto, Sakura. Tú no me has gustado nunca, y te puedo asegurar que, después de esto, no te tengo una especial estima.

-No me importa, aunque sea a la fuerza, serás mío. Y no le dirás una palabra a Naruto. Si no…le enseñaré a todo el mundo esa foto, y tú no quieres eso…¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió algo amarga de repente. Naruto y Sai empezaban a llevarse bien, demasiado bien, y eso por algún motivo no le gustaba nada. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, quizás sí estaba un poco celoso. Sin embargo, teniendo aquella imbécil extorsionándole todo el tiempo, ¿cómo iba a preservar su amistad con la única persona que le importaba algo en aquel estúpido lugar?

.o.O.o.O.o.

-Ja, ¿pero qué se ha creído ese teme? ¿No estás enfadado, Sai? –bufé, soltando de un golpe mi lata sobre el pupitre.

-No, yo ya conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber cómo funciona. Seguro que ahora mismo está celoso a rabiar –otra vez esa sonrisa inquietante, lo que me preocupa es que empiezo a acostumbrarme a ella.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ya dejó claro con sus comentarios que está colado por esa imbécil de Sakura –miré por la ventana, deprimido- además ¿por qué me engaño? Estoy convencido de que, aún por el casual lejano de que Sasuke estuviera interesado en las delicias del cuerpo masculino, yo sería el último sujeto de su carta –con lo bueno que está saldría del armario con una cola de pretendientes más larga que la del vaticano.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, Naruto? –sentí acercarse a Sai peligrosamente hacia mi persona- Eres muy atractivo, si no estuvieras colado hasta las trancas por mi primo, ten por seguro que iría a por todas contigo.

_Así que eran primos…_

De repente se me atragantó la cocacola al darme cuenta de que su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía. Noté con cierta inquietud que la sonrisa de Sai había desaparecido y que una de sus manos agarraba un mechón de mi pelo para jugar con él. Sus ojos, negros y profundos, y su piel pálida, me recordaron tanto a Sasuke que no pude evitar sonrojarme profundamente. Después de todo, la familia Uchiha debía tener un gen específico que los hacía especialmente macizos.

El sonido de la puerta de la clase al abrirse me sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera mirar, la mano de Sai me agarraba por la nuca, apretando sus labios contra los míos. Una sensación de intensa molestia me bajó por los brazos hasta las yemas de los dedos y, enfadado, empujé a Sai lejos de mí.

Miré hacia la puerta, un poco abierta. No había nadie.

El semental besucón me miraba con un gesto divertido pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios. A él le habría parecido muy gracioso, pero yo estaba para echar chispas.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¿Y si nos ha visto alguien? ¿Y si se enteran de que somos gays…? Sería un desastre, ¡no nos dejarían en paz!

-Tranquilo, hombre, que está todo previsto. Era Sasuke el que acaba de asomarse a la puerta y, créeme, dudo que se lo vaya a contar a nadie.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, noté una angustia esparcirse por dentro de mi cuerpo y, agarrando mi maleta, corrí a través de la puerta entreabierta donde, segundos antes, Sasuke me había visto besar a mister sonrisas.

Una vez fuera, miré en todas las direcciones buscando la engominada melena de mi objeto de deseo. Busqué por todas partes: en la cafetería, en los vestuarios, en el patio y finalmente me acerqué al gimnasio.

Allí, tirado boca arriba sobre una pila de colchonetas, estaba Sasuke. Me acerqué en silencio, inseguro de lo que iba a decirle y por qué iba a hacerlo. Ni siquiera entendía demasiado por qué necesitaba con todas mis ganas explicárselo, si él tenía novia y yo supuestamente estaba consiguiendo mi propósito de darle celos. Pero bueno, ¿desde cuando tiene explicación cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo?

Supuse que me había visto entrar, porque ni siquiera se giró a mirarme cuando me dejé caer al lado suya. No sabía qué decirle, así que simplemente me quedé allí quieto, mirando al techo y más callado que en misa. Iruka siempre me enseñaba que, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, entonces es mejor no decir nada. Entre eso y que soy de naturaleza cobarde tenemos la combinación final.

-Vaya día de mierda.

La voz repentina de Sasuke casi me hizo pegar un bote. Una pequeña esperanza comienza a surgir en mi interior, giro mi cara y me quedo mirando su perfil. Sus ojos siguen fijos en el techo del gimnasio, las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza y algunos mechones de pelo cayendo por encima de la piel pálida. Es en estos momentos cuando Sasuke me parece adorable, por eso me gusta más que le ocurra cuando está conmigo.

¿Estará jodido porque me ha visto besando a Sai? Desde luego el plan de éstos dos petardos empieza a parecerme menos descabellado…

-Sakura me fastidia con sus neuras, te salvo el culo y encima me gritas como un histérico…ah, y sin contar que me haya besado un dobe mariquita y promiscuo. Primero mi hermano, luego yo y ahora Sai. Para llevar menos de una semana fuera del armario llevas un ritmo que no veas, usuratonkachi.

Mi cara de gilipollas tiene que ser toda una satisfacción para semejante imbécil engreído.

-C..¿c-com…-siento la furia concentrarse en mi cara. ¿Cómo demonios puede decir algo semejante y quedarse tan tranquilo?

-Hn. Espero que ahora que tienes a Sai para desahogar tus hormonas dejarás de fastidiarme.

_Pero…pero…_

_será…_

-¡¡BASTARDO!!

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su casa y se encaminó directamente hacia la nevera. Sacando un par de hielos, los envolvió en un paño de cocina y se los puso sobre el labio de arriba, dejándose caer sobre una silla cercana. Ese dobe se había picado tanto que al final se habían acabado peleando. Sin saber muy bien cuándo habían empezado, comenzaron a revolcarse colchoneta abajo forcejeando sin miramientos y golpeándose el uno al otro. Acabaron tan agotados que, al final, terminaron estirados en el suelo, boca arriba y respirando con dificultad.

Y, entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, habían estallado en carcajadas. Demonios, había sido divertido. Aunque debía reconocer que el dobe tenía buenos puños, esperaba que al día siguiente no se le notase el golpe demasiado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrerle desde el estómago hacia arriba. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba cediéndole el paso a una sonrisa genuinamente cálida, la sensación de un aura maligna conocida le hizo contenerse.

-Itachi, no empieces a…-su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de mala leche-…_tú_.

-Eh, Sasu-chan., parece que no te alegras mucho de verme.

-Salto de alegría –apretando la bolsa de hielo contra su cara, se levantó de la silla.

-¿Te he hecho algo, primo…? –preguntó apacible- Si es por Naruto, pensé que no te interesaba. Si me he equivocado, dímelo y le dejaré en paz.

Sai contempló la espalda del Uchiha, que se había quedado quieto al lado de la puerta de la cocina. Pasaron varios minutos sin mediar palabra, en esa posición.

-No –la voz ronca de Sasuke rompió el silencio- Te equivocas.

-Ah, eso es estupendo. Supongo que entonces tengo una oportunidad. Lo cierto es que Naruto me gusta mucho.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? –Sai se fijó en la mueca molesta en la cara de su primo, que se había girado para mirarle- Con quien se revuelque el dobe no es asunto mío.

-Ya –sonrió.

Mientras observaba a su primo marcharse, un suspiro divertido escapó de sus labios.

_Desde luego…vaya par de bobos_.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-No me lo puedo creer… –farfullo por lo bajo mientras preparo las cosas para el camping- será creído, imbécil, estúpido…

Sin embargo, una sonrisa se forma en mi cara. El por qué estoy tan sumamente aliviado después de darme de leches con Sasuke no lo entiendo muy bien. Supongo que, en cierto modo, he liberado muchísima tensión y creo no ser el único.

_Flash Back_

-BASTARDO

Un impulso me hizo tirarme sobre él a matar. Sorprendido, Sasuke tardó un tiempo en reaccionar. Me sujetó los puños y me hizo perder el equilibrio, poniéndose él encima. Con algo de forcejeo, conseguí volver a encararle. Su mueca de superioridad incrementó mi enfadó y le golpeé en la boca.

Furioso, Sasuke me empujó lejos de él, para después acercarse a mí y, cogiéndome de la camiseta, devolverme el puñetazo.

Mareado, me dejé caer hacia atrás cuando el muy bastardo soltó el agarre de mi camiseta. Le escuché dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo. Y entonces, un gran alivio y una sensación de estupidez absurda se apoderaron de mí. Empecé a reírme entrecortadamente, para luego estallar en carcajadas acompañado de Sasuke.

Nos quedamos allí riendo, los dos, como si estuviéramos mal de la cabeza, durante varios minutos. Cuando por fin nos hubimos calmado un poco, se levantó y me tendió la mano, con su sonrisa de capullo encantador enmarcándole la cara.

Sin más, acepté su ayuda para levantarme y recogimos nuestras cosas.

-Nos vemos mañana, teme.

-Adiós, dobe.

_End Flash Back_

Decidiendo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, entré en la cocina para prepararme un delicioso ramen caliente. Era posible que, después de todo, Sasuke no fuera un bastardo todo el tiempo.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Es una apacible mañana, la primera claridad del día aparece por el horizonte y los pajarillos cantan. Sería precioso si no tuviera que arrastrar este condenado macuto de viaje todo el maldito camino porque he perdido el autobús. Lo que es seguro desde luego es que nada puede borrar la emoción de mi cuerpo hoy. Desde que anoche terminé el equipaje tengo una sensación de nervios en el estómago que no me deja tranquilo.

Lo cierto es que, desde nuestra pequeña pelea, Sasuke y yo estamos de nuevo como siempre. Siguen existiendo ciertos obstáculos femeninos, en especial uno de pelo rosa que no se separa del idiota ni con espátula, pero bueno…supongo que deberé aprender a vivir con ello.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, me cargo el macuto al hombro y llego hasta la puerta del instituto. Allí están todos, entre ellos Sasuke y…¿Sai?

-Sai, ¿has venido a despedirme? –le pregunto con mi sonrisa tierna mejor fingida.

-No, en realidad…-levanta una mano y me revuelve el pelo- mi grupo se ha unido a la excursión.

No sé si alegrarme o deprimirme por ello. Aunque, visto por otro lado, sin él probablemente pasaría todo el camping marginado por la pareja del año. Sí, definitivamente era una buena noticia.

-Ah, Sasuke-teme, ¿has traído la tienda? –examino a Sasuke con detenimiento. Parece concentrado en cualquier tipo de cosa totalmente ajena a mi persona.

El bastardo se quita uno de los auriculares y me mira, como esperando información.

-Que si has traído la tienda, teme.

-La he traído. Más te vale no roncar por las noches, o te echaré fuera.

Tranquilo, Naruto. No es momento para enfadarse, recuerda que hoy estabas de buen humor. Comienzo a dar vueltas de un sitio a otro, nervioso. Quizás deba ir al servicio. ¿Y si viene el autobús?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Na, na, Sasuke. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos cuarto.

Todavía son no son ni las ocho. Madre del amor hermoso, ¿y qué hago yo aquí tan temprano? Sai ha ido al servicio, ya sabía que tendría que haber ido yo también. Aunque bien pensado, ir al servicio con él…no, los tíos no hacemos eso y algo me dice que en su caso sería peligroso. Bueno, no pasa nada, puedo dar vueltas. Sí.

-Ne, Sasuke.

-…

-¿Qué hora es?

-…

-¡Teme!

-Las ocho menos cuarto –percibo una venita hinchada en su frente.

-Qué lento pasa el tiempo…

Sasuke me mira con cara de irritación, pero paso de él. No tengo la culpa de que mister perfecto no se inmute con un viaje. No suelo salir muy a menudo y mucho menos de camping. Voy a compartir tienda con Sasuke…ah, dormiremos en un espacio reducido, y si hace frío por la noche…Sólo de imaginarlo ya me suben los calores. Tiene que ser agradable que Sasuke te abrace. En realidad, cualquier contacto físico con el bastardo tiene que serlo.

-Erhm…¿Sasuke?

Me dirige una mirada en la que se lee perfectamente "ni te atrevas". Así que miro hacia la puerta del instituto. Sai no vuelve, ¿qué piensa hacer si viene el autobús y no le esperan? Me pregunto qué clase de plan ha ideado para poner celoso a Sasuke. A veces me da miedo cuando explica los detalles de nuestras estrategias.

-Sasuk--¡Ay! –me sobo la cabeza dolorido y miro a Sasuke con furia- ¿¡se puede saber a qué ha venido eso!?

Le veo hacerme señas con su habitual cara de póquer y, confuso, miro hacia abajo. El reloj está a mis pies.

-Ah…uh…¿gracias?

Por su cara, creo que hace el esfuerzo de tener paciencia. Resignándome a tener que esperar, me siento en los escalones de la entrada con el macuto delante. Acaba de llegar Sakura, pero por suerte para mi ya creciente estrés se ha parado a cotorrear con algunas de sus amigas. En el reloj marcan las ocho menos diez.

Dentro de poco…empezará la guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Estoy TAN aburrido…-miro a Sasuke esperanzado. Ni caso.

Realmente montarse durante tantas horas en un autobús no es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida, y mucho menos sentado con el pasivo de Sasuke, que está como el queso y recién duchado huele mejor que nada que haya llegado a mi olfato antes en mi vida, pero que pese a todo hay que reconocer…es un auténtico muermo cuando quiere.

Al menos me alegro de que no se haya sentado con la fashion Polly…supongo que para ella en su maravilloso mundo color rosa montarse en el autobús con sus amigas del alma para cotillear sobre diversas cuestiones de vidas ajenas debe ser la cúspide del entretenimiento. Tan sólo hay que mirarla…toda feliz pintándose las uñas y cantando la cancioncita de la serie de quinceañeros de turno. Y Sasuke…

Bueno, él simplemente…_está_.

O al menos así se le llama a encontrarse vivo y despierto en la tierra pero sin hacer absolutamente nada. Llevamos más de una hora de trayecto y ni siquiera ha apartado la mirada de la ventanilla. Supongo que está experimentando alguna clase de orgasmo musical y filosófico. Y me parecería fantástico, incluso mortalmente _sexy…_si no fuera porque me aburro tanto que me entran ganas de molestarle. Tengo las piernas agarrotadas de estar sentado. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el asiento del autobús y refunfuño. Nada.

-En serio, me aburro MUCHO.

Vuelvo a ser un mueble. Sasuke Uchiha tiene la increíble habilidad de ignorarme cuando le viene en gana sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento ni remordimiento. Le acecho un poco.

-Sasuke…

Le veo suspirar como si estuviera sujetando una pared de quinientos kilos con sus manos desnudas. Supongo que será la barrera de su paciencia. Se quita un casco y me mira, claramente molesto. No es que no entienda que he interrumpido su meditación espiritual para _ser uno_ con el autobús. De hecho, creo que de haberle dejado un poco más de tiempo lo habría conseguido, pero…¿no es humano reclamar un _poquito_ de atención?

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?

-Me aburro -¿Acaso no es obvio?.

-Ve en busca de tu novio, seguro que te entretiene.

Se me traba la lengua por un momento.

-¿De qué vas…? –le miro claramente mosqueado. Ya de paso podría gritar por todo el autocar que me van los hombres.

No se molesta en responderme. Miro incómodo hacia el asiento de delante. Algo pequeño y negro entra dentro de mi campo de visión, sujeto por unos dedos pálidos.

-¿Qué tal si te introduzco en la buena música, dobe? –vaya, por fin un tono de voz algo menos…_agrio_.

-Eso lo veremos –acepto, escondiendo a la perfección lo mucho que me ilusiona que me deje entrar un poquito en su burbuja. Las notas de una canción resuenan en mis oídos y extrañamente, me atrapan al instante.

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

Ey...

_  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
_

Esta letra...

_  
__Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

Joder, la letra me está tocando la vena sensible más de la cuenta. Y luego dicen que por qué escucho heavy metal, ¿quién no se corta las venas si encima de sufrir penas de amor se las taladran en el cuerpo con canciones como ésta?

_  
It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Observo el rostro de Sasuke, inexpresivo, mirando hacia el infinito y me entran unas terribles ganas de golpearle. Las palabras me calan más hondo de lo que quiero reconocer y eso me tira todas las barreras. No importa que él esté saliendo con Miss Algodón de Azúcar, aún así no puedo rendirme.

__

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

Y todo ello, supongo que es por la sencilla razón de que Sasuke me ha calado hasta los huesos. Y por eso mismo estoy haciendo el tonto con Sai y dejando que me maneje para divertirse, o para ayudarme, que para el caso creo que viene a ser lo mismo. Le observo de reojo. Es tan guapo que siento que no lo aguanto, aún cuando está tan perdido en sí mismo. Está lejos y siento que jamás llegaré ni remotamente hasta él.

Y eso…eso me pone triste.

_  
__So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time  
_

Oh, de verdad. Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke siempre tiene esa cara tan seria. Si siempre anda escuchando canciones de amor desesperado y no correspondido...Como siga escuchando ésta canción durante mucho más tiempo, acabaré protagonizando una escena de típica película americana donde la chica inaceptada socialmente le dice al chico popular que le cuente algo que nadie más sabe. Quitando al lado el remarcable hecho de que: 1. No soy la chica inaceptada, sino el chico gay inaceptado, lo cual empeora con creces la situación. 2. Él, no acaba con el chico inaceptado, sino con la mala de la peli, que tiene el pelo rosa y un afán posesivo un tanto insano hacia el chico popular.

_  
__Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and_ over  
_You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

Gracias, dios, si existes. Estaba a punto de sacar los cleenex del bolsillo de mi pantalón para montar una escenita poco adecuada para mi imagen. Miro a Sasuke, que sigue con el rostro inmutable. Supongo que debe estar inmunizado.

De repente, me revuelvo incómodo en el asiento. Esto es inhumano, mi vejiga va a explotar, ¿no se supone que las áreas de servicio están para algo? Llevamos casi dos horas de viaje en este trasto con ruedas, digo yo que no seré el único que necesita ir al _tocador_.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías…hum…convencer a Kakashi de que hagamos un pequeño alto en el camino?

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú solito? –me mira con evidente molestia, una vez más.

Qué susceptible que es. Me levanto a duras penas y analizo el largo e inestable pasillo que se abre camino ante mí: toda una carrera de obstáculos y peligros para una criatura con un "Don" como el mío. Probablemente, antes de llegar a Kakashi acabe con los morros en el suelo, y eso si tengo suerte.

Respiro hondo y analizo el campo de batalla. A la izquierda, algunas chicas charlan animadamente mientras miran por la ventana, más adelante están Sakura y su trupe, y al final del todo se encuentra Kakashi. A la derecha, una lluvia de palomitas, chicles y bolitas de papel ensalivadas se catapultan en varias direcciones. Cierro los ojos: no es nada que no pueda manejar. Al menos, si me meo encima la humillación será peor que si me pegan un chicle en la coronilla.

Me posiciono y me concentro, Sasuke me mira y pone los ojos en blanco, pero le ignoro. Imagino mi energía interior acumulándose en las plantas de mis pies, reuniendo mi escasa suerte para hacerme salir victorioso en mi hazaña, y en cuanto percibo un intervalo en el ataque de sustancias pegajosas echo a correr.

Al principio todo parece ir bien. Sin embargo, mi agudo sentido del peligro percibe movimiento y risas maliciosas a mi izquierda: he sido detectado. Me agacho todo lo posible, me echo hacia atrás a tiempo de ser golpeado por una rosada y paliducha bola de chicle y no me detengo. Casi he llegado al final, voy a conseguirlo, una vez haya llegado a la altura de Kakashi habré vencido. Ya casi estoy, ya casi…¡oh, oh!

Antes de que pueda detenerme, empujado por la inercia de mi carrera apenas vislumbro un pie extendido en medio del pasillo. He perdido. Tropiezo con él y pierdo el equilibrio, me preparo y cierro los ojos, intentando alzar los brazos para protegerme la cara y me abandono a mi destino. Sin embargo, el suelo no se estampa con mi cara y siento mi camiseta estirarse y ceñirse en torno a mi cuello. Mi cuerpo cae hacia atrás y choca con algo sólido, y un brazo firme me agarra por la cintura.

-¿Has pensado en ir andando como la gente normal? Tú no eres gafe, dobe, sólo tienes un sentido de la supervivencia un poco extravagante.

Me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y vuelvo la mirada hacia atrás. Todo el autobús se ha quedado en silencio y nos miran extrañados. Bueno, salvo Sakura, que bien podría taladrarme la cabeza con la mirada si se esforzase un poco más. Al menos he logrado también la atención de Kakashi, aunque mi idea de decirle que paremos para mear no incluía a todo mi curso mirándome boquiabierto.

-Kakashi-sensei…¿podríamos hacer una parada en un área de servicio? –la voz de Sasuke suena suave y calmada, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Éste asiente, sin apartar la mirada del brazo que me sujeta por la cintura con una ceja levantada, y luego se vuelve para hacerle señas al conductor. Sasuke me suelta y reprimo las ganas de decirle que me abrace de nuevo y me estruje contra su anatomía repetidas veces, aunque creo que por la decepción en mi cara ya debe imaginárselo lo suficiente. Aún así, un hecho relevante salta una y otra vez en mi interior y sonrío para mí mismo: Sasuke me ha salvado de la humillación. No sé cómo se las apaña, pero acaba siendo siempre el príncipe de la brillante armadura sin proponérselo.

El viaje continúa sin más contratiempos. Con la vejiga vacía y en paz, anestesiado de mi hiperactividad y sin atreverme a darle mucho la lata a Sasuke después de su rescate, me concentro en la ventana y en el paisaje. Me cuelgo los auriculares de mi mp3 cutre de 256 megas y me recuesto en mi asiento, cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco, todo se vuelve oscuro.

-Oye, despierta.

No quiero despertar. Estoy calentito, en una postura un tanto incómoda, pero calentito. Tengo sueño.

-Dobe, hemos llegado. Arriba.

¿Sasuke? Hmmm…ahora sí que no quiero despertarme. Con un poco de suerte, su voz se convertirá en una imagen tangible de cierto morenazo desnudo de cintura para arriba cortando leña al son de My Chemical Romance. Me acurruco aún más en mi incómodo espacio vital.

-Te cuelga la baba.

Abro los ojos de un tirón y me incorporo sobresaltado. Sasuke me mira divertido con los brazos cruzados.

-No sabía que babeabas al dormir, usuratonkachi.

Siento mis mejillas ponerse de un color granate por enésima vez en el día y me limpio corriendo con un cleenex. Sólo a mí se me ocurre quedarme dormido en el asiento del autobús, sabiendo que cuando duermo en algún sitio que no es mi cama mis glándulas salivales se montan la juerga. Y, ya de camino, debo tener un mal aliento de narices.

Me levanto, con la boca bien cerrada por si acaso, y me estiro para sacar mi mochila de la parte de arriba del autobús. Un cosquilleo extraño en mi barriga me hace contraerme. Observo con cara de bobo cómo Sai me mira divertido con el dedo índice extendido en mi dirección.

-Tienes cosquillas, por lo que veo.

-Erm…ah…-vuelvo a quedarme sin palabras una vez más el día de hoy, para rematar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve la mochila? –me dedica su mejor sonrisa de semental, supongo que debe venirle de familia porque incluso a mí me engaña.

Sin pensarlo miré de reojo a Sasuke, que nos observaba con una ceja levantada y la expresión perdida entre el escepticismo y la burla.

-Puedo llevar mi propia mochila, Sai –le reproché avergonzado- no hace _falta_ que me trates como a una chica –le susurré ahora más cerca del oído.

-Venga, hombre, déjate mimar delante de Sasuke –me susurró ahora él a mí, guiñándome un ojo, y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió y se marchó a toda prisa antes de que pudiera protestar, riendo quedamente mientras yo me quedaba allí con cara de idiota. Sasuke seguía mirándome como si acabase de salir de un platillo volante, pero de uno rosa fosforito.

-Sólo me pregunto…¿por qué no te has pegado a tu novio todo el camino en vez de darme la lata a mí? –se levanta y se para a mi lado para agarrar su mochila, me mira y sonríe de medio lado- Dobe.

No le respondo. Tan solo me quedo mirándole con cara de subnormal, sin romper el contacto visual. Olvido por un momento que debo mantener una fachada y le dedico mi mirada más intensa y significativa, a la expectativa de que, por una remota y pequeña casualidad, entienda el mensaje. Ya no sonríe, ahora se ha puesto totalmente serio, como yo. La cercanía de ambos me pone algo nervioso, pero me mantengo firme en mi decisión. Sus ojos negros me arrojan un torrente de sentimientos que soy incapaz de identificar, pero siento acelerarse mi pulso. Sus labios se separan.

-Sasuke- kun, ¿qué haces ahí parado?¿me ayudas a montar mi tienda?

Su boca se cierra de nuevo en una línea recta y tensa, cierra los ojos y suspira. Me dedica una última mirada y se marcha por la puerta del autobús. No consigo asimilar del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero algo sí que sé: esa mirada…parecía tan desvalido como un cachorro detrás de un cristal.

De mala gana y comprobando que mis piernas siguen sosteniéndome, me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y salgo fuera del bus. La visión que se abre ante mis ojos confirma lo que ya había presupuesto en un principio. El camping Paraíso es cutre. Muy cutre. No es que me esperase una selva tropical, pero al menos un poco más de vegetación no hubiera estado de más. Decepcionado, intrigado, entumecido, nervioso y mareado, todo a la vez, decido buscar a Sai con la mirada. Antes de que pueda encontrarlo, suena el silbato de Kakashi.

-A ver, muchachos. Ordenaos por parejas tal como se os organizó en un principio y con vuestras tiendas de campaña, ahora se os asignará una parcela donde la montaréis con vuestro compañero y, cuando hayamos terminado, podréis ir a la piscina a daros un baño antes del almuerzo.

Me coloco en la fila y al poco tiempo Sasuke se posiciona a mi lado. Siento la mirada de Sakura quemarme la frente desde su posición, pero la ignoro. Algo sobre todo éste asunto no me da buena espina y no pienso parar hasta que llegue al fondo de él.

Una vez nuestra dulce morada de lona azul ha sido edificada, Sasuke y yo nos sonreímos complacidos con el resultado. No es que sea una habitación de cinco estrellas, pero para ser una tienda de campaña no está nada mal. Intento controlar esa obsesiva manía de apreciar el suculento aspecto de mi moreno favorito, sudoroso y en camiseta de manga corta, antes de que mi cuerpo decida entrar en combustión espontánea sin consultarme.

No parece que quiera hablar sobre el momentito "tenso" del autobús. Y, evidentemente, tampoco de la aparición estelar de Fanática-chan, cuya llegada le dejó con los pantalones bajados por primera vez desde que toda esta locura comenzó. Sasuke se había descubierto y ahora tenía bastante claro que su relación con Sakura era de lo más antinatural, y que no estaba precisamente pasándolo bien con ello. Pero, conociendo como conocía a mi asocial amigo, intuía que no iba a ser demasiado fácil sonsacárselo.

Intentando no darle más vueltas al tema, busco mi bañador en la mochila y me dirijo a los servicios de la piscina. Después de cambiarme, me miro en el espejo y vacilo unos instantes antes de salir al exterior con mi bañador naranja y negro con espirales rojas. He de reconocer que tengo un gusto un poco extravagante, y acostumbrado como estoy a no compartir mis ratos de ocio con mis compañeros de clase, resultó que éste era de los más discretitos que tenía. Suspiré de nuevo.

_Todo sea por ver a Sasuke en bañador._

Algunos de mis compañeros ya estaban por allí, así que me acerqué al bordillo y comencé a caminar por él con lentitud. Un paso en falso, un descuido, y terminaría sufriendo algún dramático accidente que acabaría con todo el glamour de aquellas deseadas vacaciones. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera podido siquiera asimilar ese pensamiento, unas manos en mi espalda me precipitaron hacia el vacío. El agua fría de la piscina engulló mi cuerpo al instante, y yo, decidido a no dejar pasar la bromita de turno ésta vez, me impulsé hacia la superficie para cobrar mi venganza.

Y en cuanto miré hacia arriba, toda mi furia se disolvió. Simplemente, había dejado de respirar. Allí, parado en medio del agua, con la boca abierta ante la increíble visión de Sasuke Uchiha, con su bañador negro, bajo de cintura y que le llegaba elegantemente por encima de las rodillas, y el torso al descubierto. Mirándome con expresión desafiante y su característica media sonrisa, invitándome a tomarme la revancha. Como si pudiera moverme, siquiera. Mis rodillas parecían gelatina bajo el agua.

Seguí su figura con la mirada, que se acercaba a las duchas. Se puso de espaldas y pulsó el botón, de forma que el agua comenzó a recorrer su piel. El pelo mojado se pegó a su cara y a su cuello, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y alzaba el rostro hacia la fría caricia del líquido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pude percibir cómo su piel se había estremecido por el frío en varios detalles de su anatomía. Una punzada deliciosa entre mis piernas me devolvió al mundo real, y aparté mi mirada de patético acosador hacia otro sitio menos estimulante, antes de que tuviera un serio problema por ahí abajo o de que, mismamente, todo mi curso me viera sacar la lengua y babear.

Tan ensimismado como estaba, fui sorprendido de nuevo, pero esta vez por un chapuzón tan cercano a mi persona que me cubrió de agua por completo. Al instante me encontraba ante la sonrisa autosuficiente de Sasuke, la cual daba muy, muy mala espina.

-No deberías bajar la guardia, dobe.

Enfadado, decidí intentar algo, y le enterré la cabeza bajo el agua mientras estaba distraído regodeándose en su triunfo. Un tirón en mi pié me devolvió a las profundidades antes de que tuviera tiempo de coger aire. Y, en ese momento, supe que no habría tregua posible y que ambos combatiríamos hasta el agotamiento.

Estuvimos haciendo el idiota casi una hora. Apenas podía dar una brazada más, Sasuke no me había dejado descansar ni un momento y no podía ni creerme que estuviera tan activo e irritante. Es decir, normalmente _esa_ solía ser mi función. Quien sabe, a lo mejor era un plan perfectamente estudiado para dejarme sin fuerzas para el resto del día y así poder disfrutar de su amplio repertorio musical sin ser molestado. Incluso el resto de los alumnos se había cansado de nadar y habían ido a prepararse para el almuerzo, pero Sasuke y yo no hacíamos caso de nuestras tripas, tan implicados como estábamos en aquel duelo acuático sin fin.

Y, de repente, un punto flaco. Sasuke intentó agarrarme del tobillo, pero yo estaba preparado de nuevo para bloquear su ataque y, agarrándole por las muñecas, tiré de él hacia la superficie y lo inmovilicé contra el bordillo de la piscina, sonriendo triunfante ante su derrota y esperando su siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, sentí cómo se quedaba estático y esto me extrañó. Me fijé en cómo estaba inmovilizándole de forma poco decorosa contra la pared de la piscina, apretando sus puños por encima de su cabeza, y la cercanía que esta posición nos otorgaba, y antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, mi mente se había perdido en lujuriosos pensamientos. Sus ojos negros me miraban sorprendidos bajo aquella maraña mojada, y, por primera vez en mi vida, vi a Sasuke enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo.

Mi cuerpo no sabía si echarse a temblar o pegarse a él con desesperación, mi mente lo retenía a duras penas de hacer ambas cosas. Solté sus muñecas y desvié la mirada nervioso hacia otro sitio, esperando que se me ocurriera algo estúpido que decir para desviar la tensión que sentía, pero una leve exclamación de sorpresa me puso los vellos de punta. Ambos giramos la cabeza hacia la entrada de la piscina.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Kakashi sin perder la expresión de sorpresa- cuando decidí venir a tiraros de las orejas para que fuerais a por el almuerzo no esperaba encontrarme con esto…siento haber interrumpido, chicos. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

-¡N-no ha habido ninguna interrupción! –bien, Naruto, tu tartamudeo siempre agrega ese toque de credibilidad en los mejores momentos.

Me precipité fuera de la piscina, con el cuerpo cortado por el susto, y me envolví en mi toalla. Giré para mirar a Sasuke, que parecía estar perdido en quien sabe qué pensamientos. Debía tener una asombrosa capacidad de abstracción.

-Ey, Teme…¿no sales del agua?

-Ahora voy –respondió cortante.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes frío? Si quieres puedo acercarte la…

-No, da igual...Ve tú, Dobe. Ahora te sigo –repitió mientras se sumergía dentro del agua una vez más, con las orejas todavía de un rojo muy poco natural en contraste con su piel pálida.

Con una mezcla de agitación, curiosidad y algo de frío, le eché una última mirada y desaparecí por la puerta del vestuario masculino envuelto aún en mi toalla.

Sasuke se maldecía una y otra vez a sí mismo, mientras dejaba resbalar por su cuerpo el agua caliente de la ducha. Dejó apoyar su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, agotado de su lucha interna de adolescente con un subidón hormonal. Aquello…bueno, no es que no se lo hubiera visto venir, pero complicaba bastante las cosas. Porque él podría aceptar que al dobe le gustaba Sai. Podría soportar a la pesada de Sakura llevándolo a la exasperación durante el setenta por ciento del día. Podía sobrellevar sus extorsiones hasta que encontrase la forma de pillarla desprevenida.

Pero dejar que Naruto lo pillase con las defensas bajas había sido estúpido, y mucho menos podía haberse permitido salir de la piscina con una tienda de campaña en su bañador con el dobe allí mirándole. Pero habían estado _tan_ cerca…y Naruto, por un momento…

Más cómodo y relajado ahora, Sasuke cerró el agua caliente y se anudó una toalla en torno a las caderas. Una vez vestido, se peinó el pelo un poco con las manos para dejarlo secar a su aire; de todas maneras, siempre se acababa quedando de la misma forma.

Al salir, la escenita de Sai y Naruto zampándose un bocadillo sentados el uno junto al otro y riendo como dos idiotas no le devolvió precisamente su buen humor. Rescató su almuerzo de una de las mesas que habían distribuido Iruka y Kakashi, y luego se encaminó hacia algún lujar alejado para disfrutarlo en solitario. En aquel momento la compañía humana no era lo que más le apetecía, y mucho menos si tenía que contemplar el flirteo de la parejita de turno frente a sus narices. ¿Acaso se le había olvidado a Naruto su estúpido _coqueteo_ de hacía menos de una hora? Sonaba horrible usar esa palabra refiriéndose a sí mismo con otro chico, pero no sabía llamar de otra forma a la situación "tensa" en la que el rubio lo había comprometido de aquella forma.

Bueno, quizás no soportaba tanto la idea de que a Naruto le gustase Sai.

En lo más mínimo.

No, definitivamente no lo soportaba.

Con un bufido de fastidio, se sentó en un pequeño merendero alejado de los seres humanos y, enchufándose a su mp3, comenzó su escaso almuerzo en silencio, tratando de calmar todo su mal humor sin conseguir gran cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

¿Quién entiende a Sasuke Uchiha? Yo, desde luego, no. Me ha hecho tragar al menos cinco litros de agua de piscina ésta mañana con sus bromitas, parecía la mar de sociable, y de repente se convierte en un amasijo de atractiva irritación de ojos negros que va persiguiendo los rincones más oscuros y solitarios del camping con su mp3. Cada vez que intento dirigirle la palabra encuentra el modo de evitarme, ¡ni que hubiera sido ninja en su otra vida!

Me dejo caer en el césped de la parcela y no me molesto en disimular mi enfado. Al menos podría avisarme con antelación cuando se decida a hacerme el vacío, porque empiezo a estar un poco arto de sus cambios de humor sin sentido. Entiendo que quizás mi reacción de esta mañana haya podido resultarle algo incómoda…pero, ¿tanto como para dejar de hablarme?

Entro en la tienda para huir un rato del sol, y veo algo rectangular dejado cuidadosamente sobre el saco de dormir de Sasuke. ¿Un libro? ¿…Un diario secreto?

Me aproximo, mi enfado en un lejano segundo plano ya, mordiéndome el labio ante la curiosidad. Estar en un camping cutre donde tu compañero de parcela y objeto de tus deseos te ignora, hace que le veas un inquietante atractivo a cualquier estupidez que pueda entretenerte. Mis manos toman el objeto entre ellas. Es un libro.

Tiene puesto un separador, así que lo abro por la zona en la que _Sasuke-kun_ ha dejado su lectura. Conociéndole seguramente será un pelmazo dramático y aburrido, sin embargo me recuerdo por qué estoy haciendo esto: curiosidad y aburrimiento. Sin problema, entonces.

Comienzo a leer las líneas de la página y alzo la ceja ante el elevado tono de su lectura. Vaya, así que a Sasuke le va la literatura erótica…y parecía…no, definitivamente no parecía tonto, en realidad. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle en el contenido de aquel perfectamente descrito acto sexual entre dos individuos me llamó la atención por un momento. Cerré el libro de golpe, con el corazón palpitando salvaje y la boca tan abierta que podrían haberme colado otros cinco litros de agua con cloro directamente en el gaznate. Eran dos hombres. Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro erótico y gay.

Mi mente procesó esa información, incrédula. Definitivamente he debido equivocarme al leerlo. Tembloroso, recojo el libro de nuevo entre mis manos y vuelvo a buscar la página señalada por el marcador. Leo, con algo de ansiedad. Definitivamente gay.

Mucho.

Como si quemara, cierro el libro y vuelvo a dejarlo exactamente donde estaba, tratando de que no se note que nadie lo ha movido de su sitio. Empiezo a barajar en mi mente las opciones. La gran pregunta es…

¿Si Sasuke lee un libro erótico de homosexuales…

…eso significa que él lo es?

Bueno, definitivamente no es estrictamente necesario que sea así. Puede haber otro tipo de explicación, a lo mejor sacó ese libro por accidente y ha decidido terminar de leérselo porque no le _molesta_ que los protagonistas sean gays. Pero, demonios, si está leyendo ese tipo de escenitas digo yo que su punto tendrá que verle al tema, ¿no?

Me paso la mano repetidamente por el pelo, confuso. El recuerdo de Sasuke ésta mañana, pasando por todas las gamas de rojo una detrás de otra en nuestro pequeño y extraño encuentro en la piscina me hace hiperventilar de nuevo. ¿Y si…?

Vale, para. Pongamos que Sasuke no camina, galopa por la acera de enfrente. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Realmente no es que sea precisamente el Don Juan del mundo homosexual. Además, él sabe que me van los tíos y, que yo sepa, ni una sola vez ha intentado meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla. Lo habría notado.

Y además, estaba el tema de Sakura. Eso realmente si que no encajaba en ésta nueva y maravillosa versión de Sasuke. Aunque, si hacía memoria al pasado…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Sasuke es un gay reprimido, está todavía más dentro del armario que yo, y por eso utiliza a Sakura como tapadera. Bueno, digo yo que, ya que iba a echarse un farol se podría haber buscado una novia un poco más soportable. Por eso tenía esa expresión tan desolada, el pobre…Lo que había estado intentando decirme estos días era que en realidad Sakura no le gustaba.

Decidido, salí de la tienda de campaña para encontrarle. No fue muy difícil descubrir su aura de oscuridad en uno de los merenderos alejados de las criaturas vivientes. Seguía sin entender por qué se había picado conmigo, pero ahora yo estaba algo enfadado con él por no haberme dicho que también le gustaban los chicos y pensaba echárselo en cara.

Cuando me vio acercarse, su mirada resentida me perforó con fuerza, pero la resistí, con determinación, y me senté a su lado, tirando de uno de los cascos de su mp3.

-A ver que nos entendamos, teme. Tengo una cosa que preguntarte –de repente mi tono demandante vaciló.

Sasuke parecía ahora mucho más receptivo a mi acercamiento, y me miraba expectante, pero no enfadado.

-Y-yo…erm…me preguntaba… -bajé la cara y comencé a jugar con el borde de mi camiseta- Me preguntaba por qué alguien como tú leería algo del tipo en el que un hombre y otro hombre hacen cosas…

Pareció palidecer un poco de momento, pero su ceja se alzó aún más, exigente.

-…Gays –concluí con un hilo de voz.

Pasaron algunos segundos y de repente una risa burlona explotó, mientras se cubría la boca con un puño.

-Que tú me preguntes eso, con esa expresión de sentencia me resulta de lo más cómico, usuratonkachi –dijo el muy cabrón, limpiándose aún una lagrimilla producto de su ataque de hilaridad.

Volví a respirar.

-¿Entonces…es cierto?

-¿El qué? ¿Qué leo una novela de homosexuales o que te gusta mirar en mis cosas sin permiso? –se estaba burlando de nuevo, y yo lo sabía.

-¿No dice eso nada de ti…? –le tanteé una vez más.

-¿Debería decir algo? –sí, sonreía con malicia. Un auténtico demonio- ¿Tanto te cuesta preguntármelo sin rodeos, dobe?

Respiré profundamente para la pregunta estrella. No estaba muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

-¿Eres gay?

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo soy.

Y lo dijo tan ancho, sin abandonar esa sonrisa de prepotencia en ningún momento. La sorpresa, aún cuando me esperaba la respuesta, me catapultó de un golpe a un estado de ira, enfado y resentimiento hacia su silencio sobre el temita. Digo yo, que cuando le confesé que me gustaban los hombres podría haber hecho otro tanto por su parte.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías contado antes? –le dije, sin esconder lo dolido que me sentía.

-Tenía miedo de que me hicieras algo –dijo muy serio.

Me quedé rígido, el color abandonó mi rostro.

De nuevo estalló en risas, esta vez sin intentar contenerse ni un poco, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y agarrándose la barriga. Y digo yo, ¿por qué demonios cada vez que Sasuke Uchiha acababa revolcándose de la risa tenía que ver conmigo? No es que el muchacho fuera precisamente la personificación de la alegría.

-Es broma, dobe –dijo todavía temblando por la risa- nunca me habías preguntado.

Lógica aplastante. Sin embargo, molesto por lo mucho que se estaba riendo a mi costa, me crucé de brazos y callé, decidiendo no darle la razón. Quizás estaba un poco decepcionado con su reacción, hubiera esperado que se sonrojase, que se pusiera nervioso, ¡un tartamudeo, al menos! ¡Uno pequeño! Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, riéndose de mí, encima. Una melena rosa cruzó por mi mente en ese momento.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sakura? No entiendo muy bien dónde encaja ella en tu homosexualidad.

De repente se puso serio, y supe que las bromas habían quedado de lado.

-En realidad, lo de Sakura es culpa tuya.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto, la voz de Sai nos interrumpió desde lejos. Observé cómo Sasuke cerraba los ojos clamando por paciencia y autocontrol, o eso pareció. Sai llegó corriendo a toda prisa a nuestro lado.

-Sakura viene a fastidiar a su media naranja, me temo –dijo con una sonrisa a la que Sasuke respondió con una mirada asesina- así que, he pensado, ¿por qué no molestar yo a la mía?

-Sai…-la mirada severa de Sasuke hacia Sai es algo totalmente nuevo de lo que me acabo de percatar. ¿Por qué lo mira así?

-Oh, venga, no seas acaparador. Tú ya tienes novia, déjame a Naruto para mí –le sonrió, desafiante- Mira, ahí viene.

Sasuke, con la cara que bien podría haber pertenecido a un sentenciado a muerte, observó cómo su novia corría hacia él, agitando los brazos.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!

Le miré con cara de escepticismo.

-¿Algún día me explicarás el por qué de _esto_? –le digo, evitando esta vez el tono de burla.

Él se encoje de hombros.

-Es mi problema –otra vez enfadado, por lo que veo- tú puedes irte a deshojar la margarita con tu novio.

¿Y ese tono?

-¿No acababas de decir que era culpa mía? –de verdad que no hay quien le entienda.

-Da igual, te tomaba el pelo.

-Mira, Sasuke –me enfado- soy tu amigo, ¿vale? Si alguna vez se te pasa un poco esa cabezonería tuya y decides que necesitas mi ayuda, no importa para qué…ya sabes, avisa.

Me doy la vuelta y empujo a Sai por la espalda, indicándole que nos vamos. Él intenta cogerme de la mano, pero yo le esquivo eficazmente. Ahora mismo no está el horno para bollos. Primero dice que es mi culpa, luego que no, y entre medio de ello me manda a revolcarme con Sai. Gay o no, me parece que Sasuke está tan lejos de verme como a un posible candidato que me exaspero. Ya ni siquiera sé por qué estoy intentando darle celos con Sai, si en vez de hacer una escenita de enamorado me anima a irme con él a rincones oscuros.

A mi espalda puedo escuchar la voz chillona de Sakura parlotear a su alrededor y comportarse como una histérica, como siempre que se trata de Sasuke. Paso de Sai y me dirijo hacia mi tienda de campaña. Voy a por ropa limpia para darme una ducha caliente. Así quizás me sienta algo mejor.

oOoOoOo

Oscurece por fin. Con el pelo aún mojado y oliendo a champú, me acerco a la hoguera que Kakashi ha encendido en una de las zonas comunes. La sensación fresca de la noche mezclada con las gotas de agua que me resbalan por el cuello me resulta de lo más agradable. Hago un ligero escáner de la zona.

Sasuke está sentado en un rincón apartado, mirando sin mucho interés un pincho de pollo a medio comer. De cerca, su rosada pareja no le quita ojo de encima mientras charlotea con sus amigas. Sai se encuentra charlando amigablemente con algunos amigos.

Supongo que, por hacer un poco de vida social no me va a pasar nada. Tengo el apoyo de Sai, en todo caso.

Me acerco vacilante al tronco en el que se sientan y le doy una palmada enérgica a Sai en la espalda.

-Ey, ¿qué tal? –pongo mi mejor sonrisa de chico hetero. ¿Debería colocarme el paquete?

-Hombre, Naruto. ¿Te unes a nosotros? Vamos a jugar una partidita de cartas.

-Preséntale, ¿no, Sai? –le insta un chico con el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes.

-Claro. Naruto, estos son Gaara, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-Hola, chicos -¿chicos? ¿en qué estoy pensando?.

-Oye, Sai, ¿cómo es que no me habías presentado a este bombón? –sonríe lascivamente Gaara.

_¿Bombón?..._

_Oh._

-No te pases, Gaara. A Naruto no le va nuestro rollo, ¿no, Naruto?

-Ya, claro. Siempre te quedas los más monos, Sai.

Sin cerrar la boca un instante, me siento a echar una partidita con ellos. Al final va a resultar que tras años y años de sequía van a salir todos del armario al mismo tiempo. Lástima que me haya colado por el único que no me encontraría atractivo ni aunque me presentara delante suya con los calzoncillos en la cabeza.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y miro hacia donde él se encuentra. Me está mirando, y yo siento cómo el enanito que hay dentro de mi pecho empieza a pegarle patadas al órgano principal de mi sistema circulatorio.

-Naruto, tus cartas.

-¿Eh? Ah…sí, gracias –tengo que dejar esos espaciamientos mentales o jamás voy a tener una vida social medio decente.

Sai me pega un codazo disimulado y se levanta.

-Voy por algo de comer. Naruto, ¿vienes conmigo? Aún no has cenado nada, ¿verdad?

Un poco irritado por la interrupción en mi intento de ser sociable con el mundo exterior, me levanto y sigo a Sai. Se acerca hasta un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos ni escucharnos y yo me pongo algo tenso. Estar a solas con Sai me pone nervioso, pero en un contexto ciertamente muy distinto a estar a solas con Sasuke.

-Naruto, deberíamos…-se calla por un instante-…irnos a la tienda un rato.

-¿A la tienda…? ¿Cómo que "a la tienda"? –me rasco la cabeza, sin comprender.

-Ya sabes…-se acerca peligrosamente. ¡Ey! ¿Qué hace su mano en mi trasero?- a la tuya…a la mía…para estar solos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

Me guiña un ojo. ¿Eso quiere decir que Sasuke nos está escuchando? Quizás estaría feo decirle que sí. Aunque no parece que los celos lo estén torturando, precisamente. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme intentarlo?

-M-mejor…podemos quedarnos aquí, y… -intento no pensarme mucho lo que voy a hacer y me abrazo a Sai con fuerza- …no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

Sai sonríe, comprendiendo, y su mano se aferra con más firmeza a mi trasero. Su otra extremidad se hace paso bajo mi camiseta, y me acaricia la espalda. Sus labios, algo fríos, se posan sobre mi cuello.

Es como si me tocase una muñeca de trapo, no siento nada. Tengo ganas de apartarle. De decirle que Sasuke es el único que puede hacerlo. Me reprimo para no revolverme incómodo y que nuestro espectador estrella se de cuenta. El caso es que Sai es muy atractivo. Y amable. ¿Por qué, entonces, siento rechazo hacia su cercanía?

Oigo un sonido brusco detrás de mí, y luego algo alejándose, muy rápidamente. Estaba ahí, viéndolo todo. ¿Qué pensará?

¿Le habrá molestado, aunque solo sea un poquito…?

-Bueno, Naruto. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda de que mi primo está loco por tus huesos.

-¿Estás seguro de que era Sasuke?

-Claro que sí, tontorrón. Si no, no hubiera hecho todo eso. No te voy a empujar fuera de tu armario blindado, si eso es lo que te preocupa –sonrisa inquietante marca Sai, de nuevo.

-¡No estoy en un…! -frunzo el ceño y bajo el tono de voz-…no estoy en un armario blindado –susurro, molesto por su comparación.

-Deberías irte a tu tienda, a dormir. Yo me iré a la mía para que él piense que seguimos juntos.

-Pero no he comido nada…-dormir en ayunas por amor…si hubiera sabido lo sufrido que era estar enamorado, me hubiera retirado a vivir en soledad en las montañas.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Le hago un gesto con la mano y me voy en dirección a mi tienda. Esa que voy a compartir con Sasuke. Esa, tan pequeña. Toda la noche. Con Sasuke.

Empiezo a sentir mi estómago lleno de mariposas, libélulas, avispas y todo tipo de bichejos voladores dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Entro y no hay nadie. Probablemente Sasuke se quede despierto un rato más, cenando como las personas normales.

Me tumbo boca arriba, pero me lo pienso mejor y me vuelvo hacia mi lado de la tienda. No me hace gracia que Sasuke entre y me vea babeando el sueño de nuevo.

Sin embargo, se me hace imposible dormir. Cada vez que miro el reloj, tan solo han pasado cinco minutos. El color azul, ahora oscuro de la tienda, hace que mi mirada se pierda en todo tipo de conjeturas y situaciones imaginarias. Como qué pasaría si Sasuke y yo estuviéramos…juntos. O si no hubiésemos discutido y nos hubiéramos acostado a la vez. Yo le preguntaría más cosas sobre su homosexualidad. Podría incluso intentar tirarle los tejos. Gastar el último cartucho. O hablarle de Sai, y esperar a ver su reacción.

¿Cómo besará Sasuke a los chicos con los que ha estado?¿Lo hará con delicadeza?¿Con violencia?¿Los abrazará con fuerza? Seguro que besa condenadamente bien. Aunque dada mi escasa experiencia en besos, seguro que no sabría diferenciarlo. Seguro que yo a su lado, sería pésimo. Es probable que, si Sasuke me estuviera besando, ni siquiera fuera capaz de pensar en ello. Si Sasuke…

Un ruido fuera me distrae de mis interesantísimas cavilaciones. Algo aporrea la entrada. Molesto, me incorporo y abro la cremallera de la tienda. Una mano se abre paso dentro, después la otra. La silueta de Sasuke, al contraluz, se cuela dentro del pequeño espacio de nuestra tienda. Me echo hacia atrás de nuevo en mi saco, algo cortado, y le observo de reojo. Se mueve torpemente y aparta sus cosas de encima del saco de dormir. Contengo la respiración cuando le veo alzar los brazos y sacarse la camiseta de manga corta que lleva. Se tambalea sospechosamente hacia los lados y se agarra la cabeza entre las manos.

-Oye, Teme…¿estás bien? –le pregunto entre susurros. El sonido de mi propia voz me resulta ridículo.

De repente, me mira. Sus ojos brillan desde su posición, con una expresión tan extraña que siento un escalofrío. Se mueve con algo de torpeza hasta donde yo estoy y para mi sorpresa, se sienta a mi lado. No rompe el contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento. Su mano agarra la parte superior de mi saco de dormir y lo abre. Mi corazón late desbocado cuando ve cómo su torso se inclina sobre el mío. Con una de sus manos me agarra del cuello y siento un vértigo inexplicable al darme cuenta de que va acercándose cada vez más y, de repente, sus labios están entrelazados con los míos con ansiosa dedicación. Me recorre un latigazo de calor mientras los bichos voladores de mi estómago se ponen a trabajar a toda máquina de nuevo.

Su boca atrapa la mía de forma tan ansiosa que me arranca un sonido que nunca me creí capaz de hacer. Su cuerpo, hace contacto contra el mío y su calor me quema a través de la camiseta. Cuando se separa de mis labios, mi olfato percibe un olor dulzón. Su cabeza se apoya contra la mía y cierra los ojos. La realidad cae como una losa sobre mi conciencia.

Sasuke está borracho. Mucho. Y yo estoy cachondo como no lo he estado en toda mi vida. Tengo a mi moreno favorito servido en bandeja y cortado a pedacitos, listo para comer. Caliente, jadeando contra mi cuerpo. Y yo, que soy el subnormal más subnormal de todos los enamorados…

Le cojo por los hombros y trato de apartarle. Por un momento parece agarrarse a mí con fuerza, pero al instante se deja caer hacia un lado.

-Oye, Teme…¿has bebido?

Se le escapa una risita floja y se arrastra hacia su saco de dormir. Se echa hacia atrás, con medio cuerpo fuera del saco y se tapa la cara con el brazo. A los pocos minutos, su respiración se vuelve acompasada.

-¿Sasuke…?

Aún con el pulso disparado y una erección del tamaño de la torre de Pisa, me acerco con cuidado y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado totalmente dormido. Observo el cuerpo que no hace mucho estaba pegado al mío, su piel pálida, el filo del calzoncillo asomando bajo el pantalón, su…

¡Joder! Es como darle un lametón a un caramelo y escupirlo al instante. Intento controlar mi frustración de adolescente y me paso una mano por la cara y el pelo. Está bien, hagamos las cosas como es debido.

Con cuidado, le quito los botines grises, abro el saco de dormir y trato de no despertarle cuando le introduzco las piernas dentro de él. Le tapo con cuidado para que no pille frío. Le miro. No debería estar decepcionado. Muchas chicas, y probablemente muchos chicos soñarían con que él hiciera eso alguna vez, aunque fuera solo por una borrachera tonta. Aunque fuera tan adictivo como lo había sido para mí.

Me recuesto en mi propio saco y trato de respirar hondo. Preparado para no dormir esta noche. Mirando el inclinado techo de la tienda, intento aplacar un poco el torbellino de preguntas que me rondan la mente y el impulso de levantarme y abusar salvajemente de cierno moreno borracho.

-¿Qué me dirás mañana…Sasuke?

.o.o.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, las cosas se ponen moviditas xD espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. A partir de ahora, las cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto van a estar cada vez más "entretenidas".

¿Qué le dirá Sasukillo a Naruto?

¿Lo violará el rubillo antes del amanecer?

¿Correrá Sai desnudo por el campo bajo una lluvia de margaritas?

Lo sabremos en el capi 11. ¡Besitos!


	11. Chapter 11

Bueeeeeno, es para matarme, degollarme y asesinarme de formas muy gores. Pero aquí está el capítulo 11 y a Colores Complementarios le queda muy poquito para terminar. Lo pienso y me da mucha pena, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevo escribiéndola.

Con éste ultimo capítulo lo pasé muy mal, porque lo tenía escrito desde hace meses pero no me gustaba nada nada. Era aburrido, tristón y había perdido su chispa. Sin embargo, gracias a los reviews que seguían llegando, a las amenazas de muerte y a un chico que se montó en el autobús con la camiseta al revés...me sentí inspirada para reescribirlo y aquí está.

Se lo dedico a mi Teme particular, Noeru, por seguir picándome y animándome a escribirlo. Gracias, cosa tú. No te acostumbres, pero...tequierounmontonyeso.

Ale, a disfrutarlo!

Capitulo 11

Abrí los ojos. Examiné mi entorno y cuando vislumbré el saco de dormir, entendí por qué me sentía como una croqueta metida en la freidora. Hacía CALOR. Tenía el pelo sudado y mojado todo pegado a la cara y eso, en un contexto no erótico, no resulta nada agradable.

Aquella tienda de campaña estaba más caliente que con la que me levanto puesta todas las mañanas. El concepto erección cruza mi mente en una enfermísima asociación a la noche anterior y a lo que pasó antes de echarme a dormir, y de repente mi temperatura corporal sube unos cuantos grados de más. Definitivamente, más calor del que puedo soportar.

Con miedo, me incorporo lentamente para ver si Sasuke continúa donde lo dejé. Y así es, está hecho un mini ovillo dentro de su saco de dormir. Supongo que con la papa con la que se acostó anoche no va a levantarse temprano, aunque el calor acabará despertándolo igual que a mí, convertido en una croqueta humana de sudor y saco de dormir o lo que es peor, puede que acabe convertido en un Gusiluz*.

Sin pensarlo mucho, me levanto, agarro algo de ropa y mi toalla y me dirijo hacia las duchas de chicos.

Quitarme toda esa ropa pegajosa y meterme bajo el agua fría es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado desde…está bien, dejemos las comparaciones. Todos sabemos que son odiosas.

Reprimo mi instinto de intérprete de ducha cuando empiezo a cantar _You shook me all day long _de ACDC y comienzo a enjabonarme en silencio. Hay costumbres que cuesta reprimir, pero llevo demasiados años conviviendo conmigo mismo como para saber que no es una buena idea ponerse a cantar en unas duchas públicas.

Una vez estoy limpio, inmaculado e impoluto, me envuelvo la toalla alrededor de la cintura y me dirijo al vestuario. Me siento en el banco donde he dejado el macuto con mi ropa y comienzo a secarme a conciencia. Un sonido en la puerta del vestuario me sobresalta. Sea quien sea que entre en un vestuario de chicos va a hacer que me sienta siempre inevitablemente nervioso. Y para hoy, el premio gordo, _Sasuke-kuuun _acaba de hacer su aparición.

Tiene la mano apretándole con los dedos las sienes, hasta que levanta la vista y me mira.

-Hola, dobe.

Siento que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentra en mi cara y en mis orejas. El enano que vive en mi pecho con un martillo pilón vuelve a pegarle mazazos a mi ya castigado órgano bombeador de sangre, las mariposas y depredadores varios de mi estómago se ponen a dar el coñazo y todo, todo a la vez resulta un tanto desconcertante. ¿Dónde está la serenidad cuando uno más la necesita?

-H…h…ho-hola -qué alegría, d-d-d-dobe ha vuelto.

Sasuke alza una ceja, y me mira un poco extrañado. Se encoge de hombros y suelta su neceser azul oscuro sobre la encimera de los lavabos. Y, sin más, saca el cepillo de dientes y comienza su rutina de higiene personal. Puedo ver su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido. Creo que su enano con martillo pilón debe estar ahora mismo golpeando su cabeza.

A través del espejo se me queda mirando y levanta una ceja. Vale, me he empanado y me he quedado mirándole como un idiota. Intento dirigir mi atención a mis asuntos. Mis asuntos ahora mismo son…vestirme. Genial. ¿Con Sasuke por aquí mirándome en el espejo? Bueno, no he dicho que esté mirándome. O no que quiera mirarme mientras me cambio.

El caso es que como siga haciendo el pardillo aquí sentado con mi toalla voy a parecer más memo de lo que ya parezco, así que pillo mis bóxers naranjas de la bolsa y comienzo a meterlos por mis pies. Me pongo de pie y me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Durante mis años de adolescencia he perfeccionado la capacidad de vestirme con la toalla puesta con casi total eficacia.

Una vez encasquetados mis bóxers, dejo la toalla a un lado. Las manos no hacen lo que yo les digo con completa exactitud, sino más bien con un ligero y estúpido tembleque, pero atino a colocarme también los pantalones. Escucho unos pasos, es Sasuke que se acerca. Se sienta en el banco, cerca. Demonios, cuanta presión.

Me vuelvo a mirarle mientras cojo la camiseta.

-Ey, dobe…

-HeySasukequétal -vale, un paso más hacia una comunicación digna con el individuo humano llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Se puede saber…¿qué te pasa hoy?

Me quedo estático. Genial, ¿cuantos litros de "inserte bebida alcohólica aquí" se bebió éste cretino anoche para no acordarse de nada? Porque está claro que si se acordase de algo de lo de ayer, no me haría esa pregunta tan tranquilo.

-¿A mí? Nada. Nada. Estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo dices? -así me gusta, Naruto, sabía que lo del tartamudeo lo habíamos superado ya.

-Bueno…estás raro. No das ni una. Estás como un tomate. Y…acabas de ponerte la camiseta al revés -afirmó señalando con el dedo la etiqueta hacia fuera.

_Oh…mierda_.

-Erm…bueno… -la mirada demandante de Sasuke mientras recuerdo cómo se habla no ayuda demasiado.

-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

_Hombre, molestar molestar…pues NO. _

-Ahm…no. Es que… -¿qué hago?¿se lo digo? "oye Sasuke, ¿sabías que cuando te emborrachas te pones muy muy cariñoso? Pues anoche fue un ejemplo". Hum…creo que no.

Sasuke vuelve a agarrarse la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer.

-¿Qué, resaca, eh? -me burlo de él.

Éste se me queda mirando extrañado y callado un momento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me quedo rígido. Vale, no soy nada bueno ocultando información.

-Ah…bueno, es lo que la gente hace cuando tiene resaca, ¿no? Dolor de cabeza, cara de estreñimiento… -vuelve a levantar la ceja. Parece que hoy no la deja quieta, el maldito bastardo.

-Naruto…

Trago saliva.

-Eh…¿si?

-Anoche…

Mi corazón comienza el Rally, como ya es costumbre.

-¿…qué?

-¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó anoche?

Vale. Es definitivo, lo ha olvidado todo.

-Ah…llegaste un poquito borracho a la tienda -no es que sea mentira, ¿no?

-..¿Y…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Nada más?

-Tal…tal como llegaste, te quedaste dormido sobre tu saco de dormir -esto tampoco es mentira…más o menos.

-¿Y nada más?

-…¿no? -demonios, ¿qué mas quiere que le cuente?.

-Bueno, cuando me he despertado, estaba sin camiseta, sin zapatos y metido dentro del saco.

-Ahhh…eso…bueno…hum…

-¿No me harías nada raro, no, dobe? -sonrisilla prepotente.

_Ey, en todo caso YO debería decir eso._

-Vale, te ayudé a meterte en tu saco/gusiluz con dibujitos de palas de ping pong raras. ¿Tan malo es?

-Solo te tomaba el pelo, usuratonkachi.

-Lo sé -bufido- pues la próxima vez que te emborraches arréglatelas tú solito.

Me levanto, agarro mis cosas y salgo por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. Vale, quizás estoy exagerando un poco el numerito, sé que solo está bromeando. Pero, en el fondo, aunque ya me esperaba que esto podía ocurrir…me fastidia que no se acuerde de lo que hizo anoche. Supongo que en cierto modo me siento…decepcionado.

Tampoco es que esperase que Sasuke se despertase, me mirase abochornado, y tras unos minutos de mirada intensa comenzase a sonar música de ópera de fondo, hincase la rodilla y me confesara su ardiente e incondicional amor…que no habría estado nada mal, por otra parte. No, no esperaba eso. Pero si supiera lo que ha pasado…¿qué cara pondría?

Y… no seré yo quien se lo diga. ¿Seré quizás demasiado orgulloso? Yo que comenzaba a pensar que no tenía de eso.

-¡Naruto!

Oh, ya viene ero-Sai al ataque. Y su amigo Gaara le acompaña. Y los dos sonríen, lo cual da escalofríos. Por un lado porque la sonrisa de Sai es inquietante, y por otro porque cuando Gaara sonríe parece un asesino psicópata en serie.

-Bueno, Naruto…-comienza Sai.

-Cuéntanos…-le sigue Gaara.

-¿Qué tal anoche? -los dos a la vez.

Los miro con cara de gilipollas. Es decir, más de lo normal.

-Si, bueno, anoche estuvimos picando bastante a Sasukito y además aquí mi amigo Gaara, le echó un "poco" de afrodisíaco en la bebida. Sólo un poquito, claro.

-¿¡Ehhhhh! ¿Fue por eso? -la losa de la decepción. Así a lo bestia cayendo sobre mi patética y homosexual persona adolescente.

-¿…Por eso…?¿Funcionó? -se miran, se tapan la boca, hacen "pfffft" y comienzan a reírse como locos.

-¡No tiene maldita la gracia! -les estiro de las orejas- anoche, yo… - uh-oh…una marea salada que anuncia tormenta cerca de mi ojo, pero no la dejaré salir, ¡porque soy un hombre!.

-Venga, venga, Naruto. No seas tarugo, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Al tal Sasuke Uchiha le gustas. No había más que ver cómo estaba anoche de cabreado solo por haberte visto meterle mano a Sai. Le invité a una copa y por poco me muerde. Y le estuve dando la lata diciéndole lo mono que eres, y créeme, pasé mucho miedo…

-No lo entendéis, capullos. Anoche, la persona que más me gusta de todo el puto universo me dio mi primer beso "de verdad" y ni siquiera se acuerda. Y todo es por vuestra maldita culpa. Y si, soy un subnormal patético y moñas pero cuando supe que estaba borracho tuve que aguantarme, apartarlo, meterlo en su saco de dormir y escucharlo roncar mientras yo no pegaba ojo en toda la puta noche.

-Ey, Naruto…-Sai parecía un poco afectado, o al menos todo lo afectado que puede parecer este tipo…- no esperaba que fueras a tomártelo así, solo queríamos daros un empujón. Sabes que quiero ayudarte.

-Pues, a partir de ahora, no quiero nada más de tu ayuda.

Creo que si pudiera mirarme en un espejo, ahora mismo estaría echando humo por las orejas. Como en estos animes en los que el protagonista es un pringado pero cuando se enfada se convierte en un súper guerrero poderoso y guay y no hay quien le sople. Si yo fuera así, creo que habría decapitado a estos dos ahora mismo. Así pues, sin haber decapitado a nadie, me largo a dar una vuelta por el bosque. De esa forma igual se me pasa un poco la sensación de querer matar gente.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

No muy lejos de allí, cierto moreno del clan Uchiha, escondido junto a la puerta de los vestuarios, sobándose las sienes con insistencia y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ponía cara de que le dolía pensar.

-Demonios, este cretino…-bufó- se le ha olvidado completamente que yo estaba en los vestuarios cuando se ha puesto a levantar la voz.

Se quedó unos momentos mirando a Sai y Gaara desde su escondite. Intentando adivinar qué era lo que tenía que hacer en primer lugar para solucionar todo aquel embrollo. ¿Algún día dejaría de estar cogido por las pelotas?

_"Así que la persona que más te gusta del universo, ¿eh…? -sonrisa autosuficiente- Usuratonkachi"_

Decidió que era un buen momento para ajustar cuentas con esos dos. Las cosas, mejor por orden. Salió de su escondite y se paró detrás de ellos.

-Vosotros dos…-cara de pocos amigos- tenemos algo pendiente, por lo visto.

Sai y Gaara tragaron saliva.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Todavía echando humo por las orejas, aunque con un considerable agujero devorador de tripas en el estómago que me anunciaba la necesidad vital de desayunar, hice mi camino hacia la "despensa" del camping, donde Kakashi custodiaba una caja de magdalenas y otra de napolitanas de chocolate que estaban ganando puntos para acabar en mi estómago. A su lado, batidos de chocolate, fresa y vainilla.

-Ey, profe, ¿me das un par de esas y un batido de vainilla?

-Tu por pedir, que no quede, ¿eh, Uzumaki? –le guiña un ojo- con lo bien que has tenido que desayunar ya.

Se me suben los colores hasta la raíz del pelo y le arrebato mi desayuno de las manos.

-Iruka y tú tenéis un problema, en serio…

-Es posible, pero no con los armarios –sonrisa amplia.

-¡Ey! –miro a mi alrededor, con el corazón a mil- no vayas diciendo cosas raras, hombre –comienzo a devorar mi magdalena mientras le doy la espalda y me alejo.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo digo.

Le hago un gesto tipo "vete a la mierda" con la mano mientras busco con la mirada un sitio apartado en el que autoflagelarme mentalmente mientras relleno mi estómago. Y qué más hubiera querido yo, desayunarme un Uchiha por la mañana, encima va y me pone los dientes largos, el muy cabrón.

De repente, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Sakura, esa criatura de pelo rosa y aura de arpía, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente…tan temprano y mientras desayuno, ¿por qué?

-Naruto Uzumaki, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Sakura Haruno, de todos los días de mi estúpida vida, hoy, precisamente hoy, es de los peores que podrías haber escogido para decirme lo que sea que me tengas que decir.

Se queda pálida primero, luego se pone roja y frunce el ceño. La ignoro, que reviente si quiere, no es culpa mía que Sai y Gaara sean subnormales, ni que su novio Sasuke sea un borracho acosador, amnésico y gay. Y no monto la pataleta como ella.

Paso por su lado, mientras ella estira los brazos y cierra los puños como si realmente fuera a explotar, entrar el combustión espontánea o cualquier cosa violenta. Quizás sea sabio salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Cojo carrerilla y me encamino por un senderito que parece adentrarse un poco en el bosquecillo cutre que rodea el camping. Un claro, un par de árboles con una sombra respetable…me vale.

Me dejo caer bajo uno de ellos y sigo disfrutando de mi desayuno.

-¿Ya has devorado todas las cajas del desayuno, dobe?

Una voz viene desde las alturas hasta mis oídos. Levanto la cabeza y trato de ubicar al dueño, hasta que veo una pierna colgando de la rama de uno de los árboles que hay cerca.

-¿Sasuke-teme?¿Cómo demonios te has subido ahí? –balanceando una pata y con la otra extendida sobre la rama, echado hacia atrás en el tronco…cómodo, cómodo.

-Bueno, no todo el mundo es torpe por naturaleza –otra vez esa sonrisilla prepotente, algún día de estos voy a hacerla desaparecer…así, por arte de magia.

-¿Ah, sí? Como si no pudiera subirme a un estúpido árbol –me enfurruño y cruzo los brazos.

-Hombre, puedes intentarlo, pero conociéndote te iría la vida en ello.

¿Quién se cree que es este cretino? Puedo subirme a quinientos árboles si me da la gana y partirme la cabeza otras quinientas veces también. Pero nadie reta a Naruto Uzumaki y menos hoy.

Dejando lo que queda de mi desayuno en el suelo, me dirijo a uno de los árboles que está cerca del de Sasuke y lo examino. Coloco el pie sobre las raíces, hay una rama bajita, así que me encaramo a ella. Me doy impulso hacia arriba. Demonios, peso más de lo que esperaba. Venga, Naruto, un último empujoncito…oh, sí. El sabor de la victoria.

-¡Ja! ¿qué te parece esto, Uchiha? –le digo, sentado a horcajadas sobre mi rama.

-Bueno…no ha estado mal. Ahora habrá que comprobar si _bajar_ se te da igual de bien –sonrisilla.

Hum…

Huuummm….

Realmente, no había pensado en _ese_ factor. Y es jodidamente importante.

-Bah, puedo bajar sin problemas, lo tengo completamente controlado –_mentira, mentira, mentira._

-¿En serio? –me mira con una ceja levantada, otra vez. Tiene que ser una de sus expresiones favoritas cuando practica delante del espejo.

Lo veo deslizarse como si nada, quedarse colgando de la rama en la que está y dejarse caer al suelo. Así, limpiamente. Sin despeinarse. Espera, ¿se le ha subido la camiseta o es cosa mía?

-¿No me crees?

-Bueno, la última vez que me dijiste que lo tenías todo controlado acabamos en el suelo llenos de pintura, usuratonkachi.

-Bah, te lo voy a demostrar para que quites ya esa cara de engreído.

Estoy temblando. Confieso que subir a los sitios no suele costarme demasiado esfuerzo, pero eso de bajar…es un asunto muy diferente.

Con cuidado de no mirar abajo, trato de pasar la pierna hacia el lado mientras me pongo boca abajo sobre la rama. Tiento con los pies, mientras me voy deslizando, para buscar la rama en la que me apoyé para subir. Pero no la encuentro por más que fondeo con el pie. Nada. Peso demasiado. Siento que no puedo sujetarme más con los brazos y…por fin toco con la punta del pie algo sólido. Me apoyo y sigo deslizándome, pero pierdo el equilibrio. Ya está. ¡Me la voy a pegar!

-¡Eh, eh, dobe!

Unos brazos me cazan al vuelo y trato de aferrarme, pero el cuerpo bajo el mío pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás. Abro los ojos, sorprendido de no haberme hecho la puñeta más que un par de rasguños y veo la cara de Sasuke casi pegada a la mía. Me quedo embobado, procesando los hechos.

-La tierra llamando a Naruto, ¿se puede saber por qué me miras como si estuviera cubierto de chocolate, usuratonkachi?

Siento que se me suben los colores hasta la raíz del pelo, una vez más. Demonios, me paso la vida sonrojándome. Al final se me va a recalentar el cerebro con tanta sangre bombeando. Hago el amago de levantarme rápidamente, pero unas manos sujetan mis brazos y tiran de mí para que no me vaya.

-¿Huyes? –sonrisilla prepotente made in Uchiha.

-¿…Q-qué?

Me clava sus ojos negros, parece estar divirtiéndose mucho, pero yo no sé cómo demonios reaccionar. Lo cierto es que sí estaba huyendo, por su maldito y vergonzoso comentario de antes. Y ahora, pretende que me quede y lo mire fijamente, ¿está loco? ¿qué demonios quiere de mí?

...¿y por qué precisamente ahora me tengo que estar poniendo _tan_ cachondo?

De repente, Sasuke se incorpora, empujándome lejos. Mira hacia el sendero por el que llegué yo antes. Si fuera un perro, ahora mismo tendría las orejas levantadas y estaría gruñendo seguro. Se escuchan unos pasos.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, estás aquí –la mirada de Sakura podría destruir montañas con un simple pestañeo- y no precisamente solo, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

La escena desde luego es extraña. Es más que evidente que estábamos…espera, que estábamos ¿…QUÉ? Oh dios mío, si lo miro desde otro punto de vista incluso parecería que Sasuke estaba…quizás...

-Bueno, estábamos compitiendo a ver quién se sube a un árbol y baja más rápido. Evidentemente, he ganado yo. Porque caerse no cuenta como bajar…¿o sí?

Inflo los mofletes y me cruzo de brazos, con mi culo dolorido aún por culpa de su empujón. Aunque, siendo sinceros, podría haber acabado más maltrecho pero no lo estoy. Y eso, también ha sido gracias a él.

-Sasuke-kun, te necesito. Ya que ciertas personas se creen muy importantes como para hablar conmigo –le agarra del brazo y le ayuda a levantarse- vámonos, cariño –le planta un beso en la cara, me mira, me saca la lengua y se lo lleva.

Sí, es cierto, a ratos se me olvida que Sakura es la novia de Sasuke, por muy tapadera, situación extraña y suceso improbable que pueda parecer. Y lo de hace un momento…¿qué ha sido?

Me incorporo, me sacudo un poco el pantalón, recojo los restos de mi desayuno y me encamino hacia la piscina. Se me ha antojado mucho, muchísimo darme un baño con tanto "ejercicio".

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar cercano al camping…

-Demonios, este Sasuke tiene muy muy mala leche –dice un acalorado Gaara, corriendo desnudo por el prado mientras se tapa las vergüenzas con una hoja de árbol entre las manos.

-Calla, Gaara, y démonos prisa en llegar a mi tienda. Mi primo es así de vengativo –le dice Sai, en la misma tesitura que Gaara, pero con una hoja delante y otra detrás.

-Mira, Sai –Gaara le hace un gesto para que mire hacia arriba.

-¿Es eso una lluvia de margaritas?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Son las nueve de la noche, con el pelo mojado por la reciente ducha, sentado en un tronco de árbol de estos que hay repartidos por el campamento, espero a ver si el dobe aparece por alguna parte. Se ha levantado algo de frío, así que me coloco la sudadera y cierro la cremallera. Todo el maldito día no ha dejado de ser un desastre. He intentado picar a ese idiota de todas las formas posibles e insinuables. Cuando se cayó del árbol. En la piscina. A la hora de la merienda. Y entre que él es lento, y que Sakura no ha hecho más que aparecer cuando parecía que su cerebro estaba procesando algo, he acabado agotado de intentarlo.

¿Es que tanto le cuesta reconocer a ese idiota que le gusto?¿Por qué? Él no es un Uchiha, después de todo. Aunque cabezonería no le falta. De repente, veo su rubia cabeza aparecer y a su lado Sai y Gaara parecen intentar hablarle, pero Naruto les ignora y se va por el mismo caminito que va al claro de esta mañana. Antes de que se esfumen, me levanto e intercepto a los dos cretinos antes mencionados.

-Vosotros dos, necesito que me ayudéis.

Ambos se miran y asienten. De verdad, no se atreverían a negarle nada a Sasuke después de haberle cabreado.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Voy a seguir a Naruto. Asegúrate de que nadie, nadie, especialmente Sakura, sepa que estamos allí o intente seguirnos, ¿entendido?

-Vaya vaya…-Sai le da una palmada en el hombro- así que por fin vas a dar el paso, ¿eh, primito?

-Métete en tus asuntos –Sasuke se dio la vuelta y avanzó por el sendero.

-Oye, Sai…-susurró Gaara.

-¿Sí?

-¿Se ha sonrojado como una nena, verdad?

-…Sí, lo ha hecho.

-Ya me parecía a mí.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Ah, sí. Por fin un remanso de paz.

Me alegraba de que todo el cúmulo de adolescentes heterosexuales en edad de merecer que hay en el camping no se hubieran percatado aún del potencial de aquel lugar. Desde luego era un sitio muy bonito, sobre todo ahora que había salido la luna y las estrellas y todas esas moñadas que piensan los enamorados patéticos como yo.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, y pienso que es un chasco que les haya dado por descubrirlo justo justo ahora que me había hecho ilusiones de estar solo y tranquilo con mis traumas amorosos por primera vez en todo el maldito día. Estaba cansado de ver a Sakura arrastrar a Sasuke lejos cada vez que éste se me acercaba. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando pillara a Sasuke a solas le iba a preguntar que demonios pasaba con Sakura.

-Oi, Dobe. Le has pillado el gusto a este sitio, ¿eh?

Me giro sobre mí mismo sobresaltado. Bueno, si es Sasuke el que se ha colado por estos lares tampoco está tan mal. Aunque en un contexto adolescente/romántico en el que hubiera venido a declarar su incondicional amor hacia mí esto sería mil veces más interesante.

-¿Y tu novia?¿Ya ha terminado de reclamarte durante todo el día?

-Mis guardaespaldas la están entreteniendo.

-Tus guard…espera, ¿qué? –le miro con cara de flipado cuando me agarra de una mano y tira de mí hacia uno de los costados llenos de árboles. Mira hacia todas partes. Después me suelta y se recuesta contra un árbol. La luz de la luna se filtra a través de las ramas y le ilumina solo parte de la cara y parte no. Es gracioso.

-Tenemos que hablar de un asunto que llevo ya mucho tiempo posponiendo, dobe.

-¿El misterio Sakura…?

-Podrías llamarlo así, sí. Al menos una gran parte.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás saliendo con ella? Es más que evidente que no…te puede gustar demasiado.

-Todo tiene una explicación.

-¿Me vas a decir que en realidad es un hombre?

-Abstente de decir atrocidades, usuratonkachi –Sasuke frunce el ceño en una mueca de rechazo hacia la imagen mental que le acabo de provocar.

-Está bien, está bien –me río de forma ligera- te escucho.

-Sakura me está extorsionando. Ella tiene en su poder una fotografía peligrosa, y yo a cambio de su silencio la dejo decir y actuar como que es mi novia.

-Pero…pero…espera un momento, que me he perdido. ¿Te está haciendo chantaje con una foto?¿Qué demonios puede haber en esa foto para que sea tan grave que la enseñe?¿Tienes un tatuaje secreto o algo así?

-No es una foto mía, dobe. De todas formas, créeme, es mejor que no sepas lo que es. Es mejor que no lo sepa nadie salvo ella y yo. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que entre en razón y deje de actuar así. Creo haberme dado cuenta de por qué lo hace y no es por lo que podía pensar en un principio.

-Está claro, le gustas y quiere ser tu novia a cualquier precio.

-No, no es eso. Pretende fastidiarte a ti.

-¿A mí?¿…Cómo… -de repente, caigo en la cuenta de lo que implica su insinuación y mi cara se vuelve a encender por combustión espontánea.

-Bueno, ¿por qué crees tú que Sakura podría pensar que te molesta que salga con ella? –sonrisilla prepotente, una vez más. En serio, es un maldito cabrón sin compasión.

-…Tú…estás…estás insinuando…

-¿Qué?... –se aparta de su tronco de árbol y comienza a acercarse hacia mí, muy despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿…qué estoy insinuando, Naruto?

Un escalofrío me recorre toda la columna vertebral. Me siento incapaz de articular siquiera una sola palabra, y mucho más si Sasuke sigue acercándose así. De repente estira un dedo y me golpea en la frente con él.

-¿Cómo era exactamente lo que dijiste…? ¿"La persona que más me gusta de todo el maldito Universo"…?

-¿¡Eh…!¿¡EHH! –mi cerebro está a punto de cortocircuitar. Me alejo de él estirando los brazos como si quisiera alejar mi vergüenza- ¿q-quién te ha dicho ESO? Ha sido el cretino de Sai, ¿¡verdad!

-Se te olvidó que yo estaba en los vestuarios. Salía por la puerta cuando empezaste a levantar la voz diciendo tonterías –su sonrisa prepotente se ensancha cuando ve mi expresión de _oh, mierda-_ Dobe.

Me dejo caer al suelo, con la cara tan caliente que podrían haber freído un huevo sobre ella. Esto no puede estar pasando, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, y encima el muy capullo engreído me lo está restregando. Soy el enamorado más desastroso de la historia. Me revuelvo el pelo con las manos, mientras estoy sentado y mirando al suelo.

-¡Ahhh….demonios!. Eres un capullo engreído.

-¿Qué problema hay? Si te gusto, simplemente dilo, usuratonkachi. No es para tanto.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas y quedarte tan tranquilo! Se me ha puesto la carne de gallina, joder –le digo mientras me paso las manos por los brazos para enfatizar mi afirmación.

-Oye, dobe.

-¡Déjame, estoy intentando fundirme con la tierra y no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, bastardo! –le digo sin mirarle.

-Déjate tú de chorradas y ven, Sakura está ahí buscándonos.

Sin que me de tiempo a protestar, Sasuke tira hacia arriba de mi brazo, me agarra por la muñeca y me arrastra tras él entre los árboles. Nos escondemos tras un amasijo de gruesos árboles. Podemos ver a Sakura cruzar el claro con Gaara y Sai detrás persiguiéndola.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy atrapado entre el tronco del árbol y Sasuke, que está prácticamente apoyado sobre mí, mientras mira por un hueco que dejan las ramas. Su pelo me roza la nariz y huele maravillosamente bien. Y entonces, gira la cara y me mira. Llamadme moña, pero sus ojos son jodidamente bonitos. Tengo que pensar en idioteces como esa para olvidarme de que mis piernas se han convertido en flan de repente. Sasuke estudia mi reacción y vuelve a sonreír con prepotencia.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? –susurra.

-Vete a la mierda –consigo articular.

Y, contra todo pronóstico y rodando los ojos hacia arriba antes de hacerlo, Sasuke cierra la distancia que hay entre su cara y la mía y me besa. No se parece en nada al beso alcoholizado aunque potencialmente caliente que me dio en la tienda. Esta vez está el factor consciencia despejada, que acaba de sonreír como un capullo arrogante cosa que me convence por completo de que debo tener el gusto atrofiado, porque me encanta que lo haga. Que sus manos me están sujetando por los hombros y están calentitas.

Mi corazón empieza a bombear aún más fuerte cuando sus labios se mueven sobre los míos y dejo que su lengua explore por lugares recónditos de mi boca. Las manos que sujetaban mis hombros me rodean por el cuello y la cintura para dejar que acerque más su cuerpo al mío. Por todos los dioses a los que no les he rezado en mi atea vida, creo que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar.

Pero no. Aquí lo único que se despierta es el pequeño Naruto ante tantas nuevas sensaciones. Lentamente se separa de mí y se queda mirándome unos segundos con la misma cara de capullo inexpresivo que tiene siempre, como si en vez de besarme acabara de darme los buenos días.

-Ahora, quédate calladito y tranquilo y sígueme –me agarra de la mano y me conduce a través de los árboles, alejándonos de la posición de Sakura y acercándonos hacia el campamento.

-S-Sasuke… -en este momento, no tartamudear no me quita expresamente el sueño.

-¿Qué? –dice, aunque sigue avanzando a lo suyo.

-¿Dónde vamos…?

Sasuke se vuelve, me mira como si fuera de otro planeta diferente al suyo y aún con su cara de capullo inexpresivo, aunque con un ligero toque de sorna, dice:

-¿A dónde va a ser? A la tienda.

De acuerdo. Ha llegado el momento de que me de un ataque al corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de un tiempo inperdonable, lo sé _ llega el capítulo 12 de colores complementarios. He pasado unos meses muy chungos de síndrome de la hoja en blanco y sin embargo, estos días no paro de escribir. Decidí ponerme a empezar otra historia más cortita a ver si me volvía la chispa Sasunaru y ha funcionado.

Nos vemos al final del capítulo!

M.L.

Estoy sentado sobre mi saco de dormir, esperando a que Sasuke termine de cerrar nuestra tienda de campaña por dentro con el candado. Así nos aseguraremos de que Sakura no pueda dar el coñazo e interrumpirnos. No creo que esté tan loca como para sacar un machete y ponerse a rajar la tienda, aunque ya lo creo que siempre puede sorprendernos.

Pero la verdad, tengo tal temblor desde los tobillos hasta el cuello que me da vergüenza que el teme se de la vuelta y caiga en la cuenta de que estoy más nervioso que la primera vez que se me olvidaron los calzoncillos de repuesto para ducharme y me tuve que volver en plan comando hasta mi casa. Visto así no parece tan grave, pero con mi don estaba convencido de que todo se torcería de forma que acabaría enseñando todo el mandado en plena calle con una pérdida inmediata de mi dignidad.

Sasuke se aleja de la puerta de la tienda. A pesar de que es una grande y hay bastante espacio, nunca en mi vida me había parecido tan pequeña. Sasuke se sienta sobre su saco de dormir y se queda mirándome, serio. Yo ya no se hacia donde mirar, así que miro el suelo con un interés nunca visto. Escucho una risilla del capullo engreído que tengo sentado delante y me siento más pequeño que la hormiga que me sube por el dedo gordo del pie.

-¿Te diviertes, Uchiha? –digo escondiendo media cara detrás de mis rodillas con gesto de fastidio.

-Mucho –reconoce, apoyando la cara en una de sus manos y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Oggg… eres un sádico, ¿lo sabías? –tengo que tener la cara como un tomate.

-Es que eres de lo que no hay, dobe –dice mientras apoya una rodilla en el suelo y se arrastra hasta sentarse a mi lado, en mi saco.

Siento como si una manada de ñus estuvieran en plena estampida dentro de mi estómago. Trago saliva cuando siento cómo el costado de Sasuke entra en contacto con el mío. Unos dedos empiezan a hacerme cosquillas por la zona entre la camiseta y el pantalón, creo que estoy totalmente agarrotado por los nervios y aunque quisiera no podría moverme.

-Dobe… -escucho la voz tranquila aunque con un puntito de estar riéndose a mi costa que no me hace gracia.

-¿Sí, teme? –enfatizo mi insulto aunque no quede ni un poco convincente.

-Si sigues hecho una bola humana infranqueable me lo tomaré como que me estás rechazando –dice sabiendo perfectamente que me voy a poner como un tomate por enésima vez.

-Es que creo que mis músculos no quieren moverse –le reconozco, dando un bufido.

Sasuke hace un sonidito que denota claramente que se está aguantando la risa, todo un detalle por su parte, y se acerca aún más a mí. Me agarra uno de los brazos que envuelven mis rodillas y siento como algo húmedo y caliente comienza a recorrer despacio mi cuello.

Esto no está pasando, es decir, Sasuke Uchiha no puede estar besándome el cuello de forma total y absolutamente porno. Y yo no puedo estar siendo tan subnormal de no coger y violarlo ahora mismo. ¿Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora me voy a quedar agarrotado como una nena? No señor. Le ordeno a mi cuerpo que se mueva y, muy despacio y con algunos segundos de retraso a mi orden, me voy volviendo un poco hacia él, moviendo la cara hacia la suya hasta que deja de entretenerse con mi cuello y se queda mirándome, muy, muy, muuuy cerca. Y entonces, esa mirada de autosuficiencia, esa sonrisita de medio lado prepotente, que me está diciendo a gritos: bésame, venga, que sé que lo estás deseando.

El muy cabrón. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que saber lo mucho que me gusta?

Acepto el reto y aunque total y absolutamente acojonado, acorto la distancia entre los dos y le beso. Nunca he besado "de verdad" a nadie. Estoy más perdido que el barco del arroz, así que intento dejar de hiperventilar mientras muevo los labios sobre los suyos y asomo la lengua tímidamente. Noto cómo su boca se tensa contra la mía y soy consciente de que se está aguantando un poco la risa. Eso no me ayuda ni un poco, maldito bastardo pelo de pincho… pero aun así, no me acobardo. Sasuke acepta la invitación y comienza a acariciar mi lengua con la suya, despacio, húmeda… ay…joder, me acabo de empalmar. Menos mal que mi postura no me compromete demasiado.

La mano de Sasuke está empezando a avanzar por mi espalda bajo la camiseta. Mientras le beso, todavía tengo la sensación de que no me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mi.

Prefiero no pensar en lo que esto significa, si a Sasuke le gusto o si simplemente quiere enrollarse conmigo. Lo pensaré luego, mañana, dentro de un millón de años, ahora me importa más bien poco.

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Sasuke me está empujando hacia atrás en el saco de dormir y que ni siquiera me preocupa que se dé cuenta de que tengo una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel. Ahora mismo tengo el calentón más grande que haya tengo en toda mi adolescente existencia, y un tipo que está altamente comestible se está colocando encima de mí mientras me come la boca. ¿Se le puede pedir más a la vida?

-¿Eso es el móvil? –me pregunta el muy bastardo con una sonrisita prepotente de las suyas mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre mí.

-Pues no… es tu enorme ego, que se ha metido en mis calzoncillos–le digo disimulando la vergüenza mientras me atrevo a agarrarle del cuello y tirar de él hacia mí para seguir besándole.

A Sasuke parece divertirle mi respuesta, y se deja arrastrar para comenzar a besarme de nuevo. Poco a poco va subiendo la temperatura. Noto cómo al propio Sasuke se le va levantando algo por ahí, contra mi pierna. Nos pegamos como si así fuéramos a conseguir quitarnos esa sensación de presión en el bajo vientre, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro mientras nos comemos la boca. Sasuke me agarra las muñecas y me las pone sobre la cabeza, y yo creo que me voy a derretir aquí mismo si sigue siendo tan jodidamente parecido a mis fantasías en las noches solitarias. Cuando pienso en cómo terminan estas, me pongo un poco nervioso y los huevos se me suben de corbata.

No me malinterpretéis, la parte que domina ahora mi cerebro, es decir, mi pene, se está frotando las manos con todo este magreo cachondo y desenfrenado con el morenazo del año. Pero por otro lado, conociendo cómo suelen terminar las escenitas de sexo homosexual y viendo el cariz que está tomando esta situación, empiezo a tener claro dónde encajo yo en todo este puzzle sudoroso y carnal y es algo a lo que uno, por muy gay que sea y muy enamorado que esté, tiene que hacerse a la idea _poco a poco_. Y no se, abrir la boca ahora para decir "oye Sasuke… hazlo _con cariño_" no me parece la cúspide del erotismo.

Empiezo a temblar otra vez como si fuera un flan. Yo no tengo ni idea de la experiencia que tendrá Sasuke en eso, las intenciones o expectativas que deposita en mi persona, o más bien en mi cuerpo en este momento, y eso me asusta un poco. Parece que se da cuente de que me he convertido en una maraca de repente porque deja de besarme y, tras soltar dos o tres suspirillos y con la voz ronca más sexy que haya escuchado nunca, pregunta:

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto? –afdogkhlkdhld… si que pasa, pasa que como digas mi nombre así otra vez me corro aquí mismo. Así que no me hagas avergonzarme, bastardo.

-…. –decido que el silencio otorga y Sasuke, respirando hondo como para "calmarse", me pica con un dedo en el moflete.

-Eh, tu… -se echa un poco hacia un lado en lugar de seguir totalmente encima de mí- ¿qué te ha entrado de repente?

-Es… es que… -esto va a sonar tan a doncella virgen que me lo pienso un buen rato antes de responder- es que yo nunca…

-Ni yo tampoco, dobe –dice tan pancho. Entonces… ¿por qué mierda él parece tan seguro y tan tranquilo y yo parezco un flan?

Su mano se desliza poco a poco por mi cadera y se agarra con los dedos firmemente a mi pelvis. Me mira con ese puntito de lujuria que me pone el corazón a bombear a toda pastilla y vuelve a acercarse para besarme.

Oh, al carajo. Que sea lo que tenga que ser. Que me meriende cuando y como quiera, fuerte, flojo, arriba, abajo, del derecho o del revés. No está la vida como para acobardarse teniendo a semejante moreno dispuesto a ello en tu tienda de campaña.

Le correspondo al beso y me agarro también a su cadera, moviendo la mano tímidamente hasta su trasero. Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo estrujar esa masa firme y redonda que cuando la tengo bajo mis dedos no me contengo. Sasuke hace un sonidito altamente sugerente que interpreto como que no le ha molestado en absoluto. Se apretuja más contra mi cuerpo y introduce las manos de nuevo bajo mi camiseta.

Empieza a tironear de la cinturilla de mi pantalón… interpreto lo que pretende y siento cómo me va subiendo el calor a la cara. Me arden las orejas solo de pensarlo. Pero él no parece darse cuenta, porque una vez lo ha desabrochado se dedica a juguetear con los dedos en el borde de mis calzoncillos. Demonios, si no lo ha hecho nunca, ¿de dónde saca esa seguridad y esa intuición?¿será cosa de los genes Uchiha? Si además de ser buen estudiante y estar macizo también es una máquina de sexo de forma natural, empezaré a cabrearme seriamente con mi genética. El mundo no debería estar tan mal repartido.

Ay, dios… Sasuke está deslizando los dedos dentro del pantalón, por encima de mi ropa interior. Esto no puede estar pasando. Cierro los ojos intentando concentrarme con todas mis ganas en no echarme a temblar de los nervios y en controlar un poco la excitación que siento. Se me escapa un suspirillo traidor y entonces Sasuke sonríe contra mi boca y cierra su mano sobre la abultada tela, moviéndola hacia arriba y abajo. Me agarró a él y al saco de dormir como si me fuera a despeñar por un precipicio o algo parecido. Madre de dios… Sasuke me está tocando las partes nobles por encima del calzoncillo y ya siento que me va a explotar el…

-Sasuke… -como siga haciendo eso me voy a avergonzar mucho a mí mismo. Muchísimo.

El muy bastardo se limita a seguir haciendo lo que hace mientras se dedica a besarme y lamerme la cara, la oreja y el cuello. Por dios por dios… esto… no… puedo… JODER… -…as.

NO.

Dime que _no puede ser_.

Dime que no soy tan cretino de haberme corrido solo con esto. Sasuke se ha quedado petrificado, mientras yo suelto el agarre que tengo en su pantalón y en el saco de dormir y siento como me vuelve a correr la sangre por los dedos. Tierra, trágame, trágame y entiérrame tan hondo que me queme el culo en el centro de la tierra. A ver si así aprendo a no ser un pajillero desesperado adolescente con problemas de eyaculación precoz.

-Esto… je –va a hacer uno de sus comentarios de cretino egocéntrico, lo estoy viendo venir- eso ha sido _rápido_, dobe.

Le pego un empujón y me doy la vuelta hacia el otro lado, intentando asfixiarme con mi saco de dormir tapándome la cara con él. Me pongo a gruñir y a maldecir por lo bajo a todos los fantasmas de todos los eyaculadores precoces de la historia y a mi don por no haberme dejado ser _normal_ por una maldita vez.

-Eh, tú… -me da con el dedo en la espalda- era una broma, atontado. Vamos… sal de ahí.

No le hago maldito el caso, prefiero no volver a sacar la cabeza de debajo del saco nunca más en mi vida. Siempre acabo quedando en evidencia, no importa lo que pase. Es como una capacidad innata que tengo para ser un pringado.

-Eres un capullo –le digo desde mi escondite. Que al menos mi orgullo quede intacto.

-…sí, es posible que lo sea un poco –reconoce el bastardo, que agarra la tela de mi saco e intenta apartarla- lo siento.

Emerjo lentamente de debajo de éste, permitiendo a Sasuke que lo aparte. Es la primera vez que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha me pide perdón desde que lo conozco. ¿Significa eso que, tal vez y solo tal vez… yo le guste también aunque sea una enésima parte de lo que él me gusta a mí?

Aprieto los morros en modo cabezón mientras Sasuke se limita a revolverme el pelo sin agobiar. No me puedo mosquear con él, por mucho que acabe de tirar por el suelo y pisotear mi orgullo de hombre homosexual primerizo en las perversas artes del magreo adolescente.

-Oye, Teme… -me aventuro a preguntar.

-…¿Hn? –hace un sonido interrogativo mientras sigue jugueteando con mi pelo.

-Tú ya sabes que me gustas… y eso –le digo medio en voz baja, como si me fuera a dar menos vergüenza por decirlo más bajo- Y yo… ¿Qué piensas tú… de mí?

Sasuke hace un sonido parecido a una especie de respiración/risa/bufido jocoso ante mi pregunta y por casi un momento siento mi orgullo herido. Hasta que dice las palabras mágicas.

-¿Te acabo de hacer una paja… y todavía tienes que preguntarlo, usuratonkachi? –por un momento abro la boca para replicar, pero la cierro. ¿Esa es su manera de decirme que sí? Joder, ya podría estirarse un poco más. Yo que se, no es que yo sea precisamente una damisela moñas que necesite una declaración de amor eterno pero esto de Sasuke ya es pasarse de soso.

-Hombre… no soy tan corto, joder, pero… -veo que Sasuke niega con la cabeza y me pasa un paquete de cleenex- ¿eh? ¿y esto?

-¿No te vas a limpiar? –dice levantando una ceja.

-Ahhh… sí, claro, pero es que… -le miro como demandando un poco de intimidad y me mira escéptico.

-¿Ahora te va a dar vergüenza? –sonrisa prepotente again. Ogg… cómo me gustaría borrarla de su cara ahora mismo. Le agarro de la camiseta y le acerco hacia mí, dándole un beso y metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, para terminar mordiéndole el labio de abajo antes de separarme.

-Calla y date la vuelta –cojo los cleenex y me vuelvo hacia el otro lado de la tienda.

Veo a Sasuke cerrar la boca, que se le ha quedado abierta por la impresión y acto seguido se da la vuelta pacíficamente. No me jodas, acabo de encontrar un método magistral y altamente placentero para poder domar a la bestia.

Voy a tener cuidadito de no pellizcarme, no sea que ahora la vayamos a liar y me despierte.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Me despierta un asfixiante calor humano que inunda toda la tienda y la claridad del día que se cuela por las rendijas de ventilación. Noto además una enorme fuente de calor pegada a mi costado y vuelvo la cabeza para ver a un Sasuke dormido con la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y con el brazo por encima de mi barriga. Los dos estamos reliados en el mismo saco de dormir y eso me recuerda lo que pasó ayer por la noche. Me muero, alucino, me vuelvo a morir, vuelvo a alucinar y finalmente me pongo la mano en la frente y susurro:

-Hay que joderse –Sasuke y yo estamos liados. Y no ha sido uno de mis sueños eróticos. Creo.

Me rugen las tripas y hago algo de memoria. Al final nos acostamos sin cenar. En el sentido literal de la palabra, claro. Después de limpiar a los que ya nunca serían mis hijos de mis partes nobles y cambiarme de ropa interior insistiendo en que Sasuke no me mirase en el proceso, se acopló en mi saco de dormir y tras comerme los morros una última vez, se echó a dormir y se quedó frito.

Me pellizco. Ya sabéis, solo por corroborar.

Vale, sí. Estoy liado con Sasuke. El mundo es maravilloso…

…espera. Hay un pequeño, ínfimo, diminuto y minúsculo detalle. Y no hablo del tiempo que tardé en correrme ayer. Hablo de que Sasuke sigue teniendo oficialmente "novia". ¿Y eso dónde me coloca a mí, por muy chantaje que sea? Es más… ¿qué leches somos Sasuke y yo? Si es que somos algo. Y más importante… ¿cómo nos vamos a comportar delante de la gente?

Estas son un sin número de dudas que probablemente Sasuke pasará tres pueblos de aclarar, claro está. Noto cómo se revuelve y se da media vuelta hacia el otro lado, como toda una marmota Uchiha. Y yo, con cuidado de no despertarle, me deslizo fuera de la tienda con la ropa para darme una ducha. Aún me noto ligeramente "pegajoso" por lo de anoche y por el pequeño microclima que se ha creado ahí dentro mientras dormíamos.

Respiro hondo el aire de la mañana. Apenas hay nadie despierto. Una buena ducha… eso me ayudará a poner en orden mis ideas y pensar en cómo comportarme a partir de ahora en esta situación.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Ayer te estuve buscando –una más que enfadada muchacha de pelo rosa con el ceño muy fruncido intercepta a Sasuke cuando sale de su tienda.

-¿Y qué? –pasa de ella y sigue caminando hacia la zona de las duchas con la toalla en el hombro.

-No se si lo recuerdas… pero ya no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana –le decida una sonrisa "dulce".

-Mira, Sakura. Esto empieza a ser ridículo –ella frunce el ceño de nuevo- tú no quieres que yo sea tu novio. En realidad a ti te gusta el dob-..

Sakura le pone la mano en la boca antes de que termine.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

-¿Por qué no dejas de fastidiarle? Nunca le vas a gustar. Sabes de sobras que no eres su tipo.

-Claro, y esta charla tuya es de lo más altruista –le dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Sakura… tú no vas a enseñar esa foto y los dos lo sabemos –ella mira el suelo apretando los puños.

-Te equivocas del todo. Él fue el primer chico que me gustó. Y luego fuiste tú. Pero no sois normales, ninguno de los dos. Y no os vais a salir con la vuestra –con lágrimas en los ojos, da media vuelta.

Sasuke la observa alejarse mientras se masajea las sienes, intentando apaciguar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le provocan los desvaríos de esa molesta chica.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Salgo de mi ducha más despejado y más tranquilo que después de siete años de hermitaño en el Tíbet, aunque igual de cachondo también solo de pensar en cruzarme con cierto portento masculino de la creación. Pero una especie de masa furiosa con el pelo teñido de rosa me embiste con las manos y me empuja contra la pared.

-Deja de fastidiarme –me dice Sakura totalmente fuera de sí y con los ojos rojos a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? –maldito Sasuke, ¿le habrá dicho él algo sobre lo que pasó anoche?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que quitarme todo lo que quiero? –se echa a llorar y me estampa una especie de papel en el pecho.

Lo agarro y miro a ver qué puñetas es, y se me suben los colores hasta las orejas.

-Pero serás hija de… ¡tú me robaste la ropa en el vestuario! –la foto refleja a un abochornado yo, en pelota picada y en proceso de intentar cubrirme ridículamente con el rollo de papel higiénico.

-No fui yo, fue un favor. Y también alguien te hizo la foto con el móvil –lo dice tan pancha la muy cerda. Como si la gente normal hiciera esas cosas todos los días.

Entonces me acuerdo del chantaje que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke y toda la conversación de ayer y me vuelvo a poner como un tomate. Sakura le ha enseñado la puta foto a Sasuke. Claro, joder… ¿no me va a hacer una paja? Si ya me ha visto las pelotas un par de veces, tiene que estar cansado de tanta publicidad y ha decidido probar el producto. Espera, céntrate y deja de pensar guarradas que esto es serio y tienes una fémina en modo berserker delante de ti.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Chantajearme a mí? –cruzo los brazos y me quedo mirándola. Parece sorprendida cuando le digo eso. Ahá. Eso no te lo esperabas. Percibo una expresión dolida en su ya bastante contrariado rostro y aprieta los labios.

-… pues sí, en realidad sí –mierda, que no es ninguna broma, ha cambiado el chantaje de dirección- si no quieres que esta foto salga publicada por todo el instituto cuando volvamos, tienes que alejarte de Sasuke.

Y dicho esto, se da media vuelta y echa a andar con paso firme mientras se seca las lágrimas.

¿Y yo qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Que esto es una total y absoluta humillación pública, joder. Es decir, estoy más que acostumbrado a ellas, pero así a nivel general que todo el instituto me vea en pelotas como si fuera la portada del interviú no es una experiencia que me apasione conocer, la verdad. Pero es que lo que me pide… me está pidiendo que ahora que por fin he conseguido que alguien que me trae completamente de cabeza se fije en mí, lo mande a paseo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no puede simplemente ahogarse en sus patéticos celos y dejarme tranquilo? ¿Por qué lleva desde que la conozco haciéndome la vida imposible? Desde el primer día que puse un pie en ese instituto. Con lo buena que parecía al principio...

Flash Back -/

Acababa de llegar y no conocía a nadie de mi clase. Me senté en un sitio prudencialmente lejos del principio de la clase, no fuera a ser que llegase con el pie izquierdo el primer día y empezase a coger fama de desastre.

-Hola –una chica con el pelo rosa se acercó a mi pupitre- ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

Nervioso porque un ser humano me estaba dirigiendo la palabra, me aparté un poco y miré la silla vacía. Luego la miré a ella. Y sonreí.

-¡Claro!

Fin Flash Back -/

¿Quién me diría a mí que esa niñita tan simpática acabaría tirándome un cubo de agua por encima al final del día? No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le había hecho a Sakura para que me odiase tanto, pero era un hecho innegable.

Y así me encuentro, totalmente jodido y sin saber que hacer porque todo lo que había madurado y decidido durante mi relajante ducha se me acaba de ir por el retrete.

Lo mejor sería poder contarle esto a Sasuke… pero ¿cómo se lo cuento si no me deja ni acercarme a él? Bueno, puedo hablarle cuando no nos vea nadie. Eso.

Me escurro por todo el camping en modo detective secreto, intentando no cruzarme con Sasuke si por un casual se ha despertado ya. Si me lo encuentro y cuando me ve Sakura está al acecho a saber qué puede hacer la loca esa con la poca intimidad y dignidad que me quedan.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡AHHH! –pego un salto y casi me caigo de culo al suelo. Joder, es Sasuke. Miro nervioso hacia todas partes y por suerte no hay Sakuras a la vista. Me agazado detrás de uno de los árboles perdidos que hay por el campamento.

-Dobe… -el tono de Sasuke empieza a sonar impaciente y semi mosqueado.

-Shhh! Sakura no puede vernos juntos, Sasuke –éste frunce el ceño en modo interrogante- me ha… -me pongo como un tomate- me ha enseñado la foto.

-Oh. Vaya –bien Sasuke, muy expresivo por tu parte, aunque en esta ocasión agradezco que no hagas bromitas sobre su contenido- ¿te ha chantajeado?

-Sí… me ha dicho que si me ve contigo, la publicará por todo el instituto –pongo cara de cerdito caminando hacia su San Martín.

Sasuke se frota las sienes mientras frunce el ceño. Se le ve claramente malhumorado con este asunto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le vas a hacer caso? –me mira interrogante, serio. No se exactamente qué quiere que le responda a eso. Él mismo ha estado haciéndose pasar por su novio precisamente para… oh. Claro. Sasuke ha estado protegiéndome todo el tiempo.

Y ahora yo… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Pasar de él a pesar de que ha estado todo este tiempo siendo molestado por mis problemas? Pero… si no hago lo que me dice… solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de que me trague la tierra.

Necesito meditar esto.

-Sasuke… esta situación es un poco delicada –me siento muy pequeño cuando le digo esto.

-…. –no dice nada y me escruta con sus oscuros ojos negros, inexpresivos y a la vez cargados d algo que no termino de descifrar- entiendo.

Y dicho esto, se da la vuelta y sale andando hacia otro lado del campamento.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Creo que está molesto. Se ha ido, se va, y está molesto por lo que acabo de decir.

Y yo… no sé qué demonios es lo que debería hacer.

Y aquí está. El penúltimo capi de Colores Complementarios. Esta historia no podía quedar inacabada y me alegro de haber recobrado la inspiración. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me perdoneis por la espera.

El próximo es el último capítulo.

Nos vemos allí dentro de espero no mucho tiempo!

Y para quien quiera otro bocadito SasuNaru, que mire mi nuevo fic: Ciencias Físicas.

Besitos~

Musa Lockheart


End file.
